La leyenda del Zorro del Remolino
by BLACKSPYNDER
Summary: La historia comienza en la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin justo cuando Naruto ayuda a Sasuke a pelear con Orochimaru. Orochimaru estaba a punto de poner el sello de los cinco elementos cuando una ráfaga de fuego golpeo de lleno a la serpiente en la que estaba parado, por lo que el sanin soltó al rubio que desapareció entre los árboles.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic en esta ocacion dejare al rubio en konoha y solo tendra una pareja que aun no decido quien sera igual fem Kiuby y bueno a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia so lo los O.C. me pertenecen al igual que la historia misma que disfruten el fic.

La leyenda del Zorro del Remolino.

La historia comienza en la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin justo cuando Naruto ayuda a Sasuke a pelear con Orochimaru.

PROLOGO.

Orochimaru estaba a punto de poner el sello de los cinco elementos cuando una ráfaga de fuego golpeo de lleno a la serpiente en la que estaba parado, por lo que el sanin soltó al rubio que desapareció entre los árboles.

- donde estoy, que me pasó- se preguntaba un desorientado rubio-

- estamos en tu mente niño-

El rubio al ver el panorama se encontró enfrente de la celda del kiubi.

- ahora que es lo que quieres zorro del demonio- pregunto molesto el rubio-

- yo no te llame mocoso- respondió con su clásica voz demoniaca-

- entonces como llegue aquí- pregunto sorprendido-

- yo te traje- respondió un muchacho que estaba detrás de el-

Este vestía pantalones de color negro con varias bolsas, playera de manga larga y cuello alto negra, un cinturón con hebilla plateada, botas de combate de color negro, guantes con los dedos descubiertos de color negro con unas gemas moradas en el dorso, media 1.70 m tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, tez morena, complexión media ojos negros y tenía un extraño dije de plata con la forma de un lobo, aparentaba tener entre 17 y 20 años.

- quien eres y que es lo que quieres- pregunto con algo de miedo el rubio-

- antes de contestarte quiero saber porque tienes el chakra de un Uzumaki y más importante que le pasó a su anterior jinchuuriki- pregunto con tono autoritario señalando al Kiubi-

- no sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió el rubio –

- Reika que demonios está pasando aquí – grito furioso-

La celda del Kiubi se ilumino y de las flamas salió una mujer de entre 19 y 22 años 1.65 m, cabello escarlata hasta la cintura, ojos rojos, labios carnosos de color rojo, piel blanca, busto copa d, breve cintura, torneadas caderas y largas piernas vestía un kimono con bordes dorados con una abertura en la pierna derecha que le llegaba hasta medio muslo dejando ver su espectacular figura.

- hola Nova ha pasado mucho tiempo pensé que ya no te volvería a ver- comento con un tono bastante sugerente-

- con una vena hinchada en la frente- tú de verdad que no aprendes pero dejando eso de lado donde esta Kushi chan, quien es este niño y porque estas dentro de el- pregunto con una expresión aterradora-

Naruto solo los veía sorprendido de ver a la hermosa kitsune y también que ella estaba siendo presionada por ese extraño sujeto.

- primero deja que tranquilice al pequeño para poder explicarte las cosas- pidió con una triste sonrisa-

- muy bien pero primero modificare este sello para que te puedas mover con total libertad-

Puso su mano en el papel que decía sello y comenzó a liberar una extraña energía de color negro que al hacer contacto con este lo destruyo junto con las rejas que mantenían cautiva a Reika, después apareció un sello en el hombro del rubio que tomo la forma de la cabeza de un zorro de color negro.

Pero al terminar el proceso una sombra de color amarillo ataco a Nova.

- porque liberaste al demonio- grito histérico-

- quien demonios eres tú y porque me atacas- pregunto el pelinegro con algo de sangre en la comisura de su boca-

- él es quien me encerró en Naruto- respondió la kitsune-

- ahora entiendo, dime qué diablos le paso a Kushi chan antes de que te destruya- pregunto el pelinegro expulsando esa extraña energía negra-

El rubio estaba sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

- cómo es que sabes de Kushina y que ella era el anterior contenedor del Kiubi- pregunto sorprendido-

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Nova enterró su puño derecho en su estómago dejándolo sin aire.

- te hice una pregunta ahora responde antes de que acabe contigo- exigió furioso-

- no tengo porque responderte tú no eres nada de ella – respondió altaneramente –

El pelinegro estaba rodeando su brazo izquierdo con fuego para acabar con el rubio.

- detente niisan-

El pelinegro volteo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de la mujer que interrumpió su ataque y al verla varias lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro (la apariencia de Kushina es la misma que en el anime).

- eres tu Kushi chan-

- así es niisan- respondió con una gran sonrisa-

- que fue lo que paso, Uzu está en ruinas y no he podido encontrar a nadie- pregunto preocupado-

- con una expresión de tristeza- todos murieron en la anterior guerra shinobi-

- pero como, nadie podía compararse con nosotros- respondió un impactado pelinegro-

- antes de que te responda podrías soltar a mi esposo por favor-

- tu esposo, este inútil- respondió enojado-

- así es niisan ahora por favor suéltalo- exigió con un dulce tono de voz-

- tch en verdad odio esa expresión pero está bien-

Y aventó a varios metros al rubio que solo pudo sentir un gran dolor al impactarse en el suelo, por lo que la pelirroja se le quedo viendo algo molesta.

- que! Tú me pediste que lo soltara- afirmo con una sonrisa extremadamente sínica antes de que la pelirroja se quejara-

- realmente no has madurado nada- se quejó Kushina-

- muy bien ahora explícate ya que el que estés aquí significa que estas muerta- pregunto serio-

- está bien pero antes Reika puedes traer a Naru-

La kitsune asintió y llevo al rubio con Kushina.

- quien eres y porque estás aquí- pregunto sorprendido el pequeño-

- yo soy tu madre Naru me llamo Kushina Uzumaki y el que esta tirado es tu padre Minato Namikase yondaime hokage de la hoja- respondió tranquila-

- naniiii! Eso no es posible yo soy huérfano- grito el rubio-

- a que te refieres Naruto- pregunto el rubio mayor con una voz que reflejaba angustia-

- será mejor que yo les explique lo que ha pasado con Naruto- propuso la kitsune-

Y comenzó a formar una bola de energía en la cual se proyectaba la vida del rubio, al terminar de ver los recuerdos Kushina estaba llorando pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Nova se lanzó en contra de Minato-

- como te has atrevido a hacerle algo así a tu propio hijo- grito furioso-

El pelinegro levanto a Minato del cuello con su mano izquierda apretándolo casi al punto de rompérselo.

- no tenía otra opción si no lo hacia la aldea seria destruida- se justificó el ex hokague-

El pelinegro formo una bola de energía en su mano y la proyecto en el rubio.

- bijudama-

Minato salió despedido en un rayo de color negro y rojo, los ojos de Nova se habían tornado de color morado con la pupila rasgada.

- cómo demonios estuviste de acuerdo en hacer esa atrocidad Kushina- pregunto con una voz fría y aterradora-

La pelirroja estaba pálida muy pocas veces había visto a Nova en ese estado y ella sabía que muy pocas personas habían vivido para contarlo.

- yo estaba muriendo por el ataque de ese maldito, así que pensé que sería mejor que Reika lo cuidara, nunca pensé que el sello la restringiría tanto y mucho menos pensé que Sarutobi y Jiraya lo abandonarían- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos-

- entonces es verdad ustedes son mis padres- pregunto el rubio a punto de desmallarse por la impresión-

- así es sochi disculpa por darte esa gran carga pero jamás pensamos que terminaría de ese modo- respondió angustiada de que su hijo la odiara-

El pequeño rubio corrió a abrazar a su madre.

- a dónde vas niisan- pregunto preocupada al ver que Nova se preparaba para irse-

- voy a destruir la aldea ya que ellos no solo te traicionaron, peor aún ellos abusaron de mi sobrino, por lo que destruiré konoha empezando por Sarutobi- respondió furioso-

- espera no te dejare hacerlo – grito Minato-

- y deberás crees que puedes detenerme en ese estado- respondió prepotentemente-

- basta niisan Mito baachan no hubiera querido que hicieras algo así- afirmo tranquila-

- entonces quieres que no haga nada- grito a punto de sacar su frustración en Minato-

- claro que no, quiero que cuides de Naru y le enseñes a dominar el poder de Reika para que pueda vivir feliz- respondió decidida-

- entonces me lo llevare de la aldea, ya que no me quedare en un lugar donde la gente abusa de un pequeño inocente- afirmo decidido el pelinegro-

- yo no me quiero ir de la aldea yo quiero ser hokage para que la gente me respete- grito el pequeño rubio-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar al pequeño.

- me temo que te será imposible ser hokage Naruto- afirmo el pelinegro-

- porque lo dices niisan- pregunto curiosa-

- por lo que pude ver todos le temen ya que Danzo y el consejo han engañado a la población para que le teman diciendo que él es el kiubi por lo que nunca dejaran que llegue a ser hokage, además de que Danzo quiere su poder para derrocar a Sarutobi y convertirse en hokage- respondió serio-

- entonces no hay forma de que la gente me respete y me quiera por lo que soy- pregunto angustiado el rubio-

- por favor niisan ayuda a mi hijo- pidió con una expresión de súplica-

- aaaaaa como odio que me conozcas tan bien, está bien pero Naruto dejara de ser un shinobi de la hoja-

- naniii! A que te refieres niisan- grito histérica-

- tranquila lo que quiero decir es que Naruto volverá a ser parte del clan Uzumaki por lo que el llevara la banda de Uzu como el futuro líder del clan por lo que solo estará en la hoja como aliado no como miembro de esta así podremos evitar que Danzo y los demás miembros del consejo tengan algún poder sobre el- respondió con una gran sonrisa-

- a que te refieres Nova –pregunto el pelirrubio sorprendido-

El pelinegro le explico los orígenes de Kushina y el poder de su clan, el pequeño estaba sorprendido y molesto de que le hubieran ocultado todo por lo que acepto la idea de Nova.

- entonces te pido que le enseñes mis técnicas- propuso Minato-

- me niego, Naruto solo aprenderá las técnicas del clan Uzumaki, no quiero que aprenda las técnicas de alguien que está dispuesto a sacrificar a un recién nacido para proteger sus intereses- respondió tajantemente el pelinegro-

- estoy de acuerdo con Nova-

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto impresionados por sus palabras.

- porque Naruto tú tienes el derecho de aprenderlas ya que eres mi hijo- pregunto dolido-

- he visto todo lo que has hecho como hokage y no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, solo un cobarde sacrificaría a un recién nacido por lo que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo- respondió serio-

- estas seguro sochi- pregunto una sorprendida Kushina-

- si kasan no voy a negar que él sea mi padre pero no tomare su apellido ni su dinero o posesiones, pero no me malinterpreten si tengo hijos les contare acerca de ti y si alguno quiere llevar tu apellido y disponer de su herencia será libre de hacerlo- respondió seguro de su decisión-

- tanto me odias- pregunto dolido-

- te equivocas no te odio pero no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos, además yo crecí sin saber lo que es tener una familia no conocí lo que es el amor de un padre o una madre siempre estuve solo y créeme yo jamás condenaría a alguien de la forma que tú lo hiciste, es por eso que no quiero nada que venga de ti ya que no lo necesito- respondió tranquilamente el rubio-

- está bien te entiendo y solo quiero que sepas que lamento el daño que te hice- respondió llorando amargamente-

- entonces sochi tendrás que ir a la mansión Namikase ahí encontraras todas mis técnicas y documentos del clan junto con algunas fotos y niisan por favor cuídalo mucho y no permitas que desarrolle ningún vicio- pidió usando el infame ojos de cachorro no jutsu-

- Kushi sabes de sobra que lo cuidare pero no soy un santo, además de que Naruto debe experimentar todo lo que pueda ya que la vida de un shinobi siempre está al límite- respondió con una sonrisa extremadamente sínica-

- con una vena hinchada en la frente- está bien pero procura que termine con una buena mujer eso es todo lo que te pido-

- kasan!- grito el pequeño rubio indignado por el comentario de su madre-

- bueno creo que es hora de irme Kushi imouto-

El pelinegro le dio un gran abrazo a Kushina y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- te prometo que será un gran shinobi-

- lo se niisan y tú también busca a alguien no puedes seguir solo con ella- respondió con una gran sonrisa-

- lo pensare-

Y desapareció del paisaje mental del rubio para que este pudiera platicar con Reika y sus padres, mientras el curaba las heridas del rubio, este después de un rato se despertó llorando.

- tranquilo ottoto ella siempre estará cuidándote así que tienes que ser fuerte para que ella este orgullosa de ti- le aconsejo con una gran sonrisa-

- hai niisan-

Sakura se encontraba atendiendo a Sasuke en la base de un árbol hueco sumamente preocupada ya que desde que Orochimaru lo mordió un extraño símbolo apareció en la base de su cuello causándole una gran fiebre por lo que estaba inconsciente.

En el bosque Anko se enfrentaba con su ex sensei y estaba a punto de suicidarse con tal de acabar con él.

- no deberías de usar esa técnica a la ligera Anko, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no funcionaría ya que yo la invente por lo que también se cómo evitarla- se burló el sanin-

- cállate no necesito tus consejos ya verás que te matare- grito la peli morada-

El sanin estiro su mano y de esta salió una serpiente que se dirigía al cuello de Anko, esta estaba atrapada por un clon de Orochimaru por lo que cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos vio al sanin sin su brazo y a un muchacho vestido de negro que sostenía una espada de doble filo de color negro.

- será mejor que te tranquilices, o será que quieres perder otro brazo- advirtió con una diabólica sonrisa-

- quien eres y porque la proteges- pregunto intrigado el sanin-

- no tengo porque responder a tus preguntas Orochimaru- respondió tranquilo-

- valla, valla así que sabes quién soy y aun así me atacaste eres muy interesante kukukuku-

Varias serpientes salieron de donde estaba su brazo y al desaparecer el sanin tenía su brazo en su lugar.

- impresionante has modificado tu cuerpo para tener un poder regenerativo acelerado pero eso no te servirá de nada ya que varios shinobis se dirigen a este lugar, además de que no creo que quieras pelear conmigo- advirtió serio-

- es verdad por tu mirada sé que no estas presumiendo, pero debes saber que no puedes subestimarme- respondió molesto-

- lo sé, pero será mejor dejarlo para después-

La espada del pelinegro desapareció en destello de luz sorprendiendo al sanin pero al notar la presencia de varios anbu decidió retirarse hundiéndose en un árbol.

- te encuentras bien kunoichi san- pregunto tranquilo-

- solo estoy un poco aturdida, pero dime quien eres- pregunto sorprendida no cualquiera se enfrentaba a su ex sensei y vivía para contarlo-

- eso no importa tienes que avisarle a Sarutobi lo que paso, yo estaré vigilando un rato mas ya que no estoy seguro de que se haya ido- respondió tranquilo-

- Anko san se encuentra bien-

- si tori pero debemos ir con el hokage de inmediato – ordeno preocupada la peli morada-

- y quien es el- pregunto otro anbu-

- no lo sé pero me ayudo a pelear con Orochimaru-

- entonces tiene que venir con nosotros para que lo interroguen- ordeno tori-

Todos se paralizaron al sentir un poderoso instinto asesino, y al ver de dónde venía se sorprendieron ya que el muchacho estaba despidiendo una energía de color negro que rodeaba su cuerpo, su poder era tan grande que a pesar de su rango les costaba respirar.

- será mejor que se larguen pequeño shinobi antes de que decida matarlos- amenazo el pelinegro-

- quien eres y que es lo que quieres en esta aldea- pregunto tranquila la peli morada-

El muchacho saco un hitae ate de su gabardina y se lo aventó a Anko.

- dile a ese maldito anciano que reúna al concejo ya que el heredero del remolino ha venido por el hijo de su hermana- respondió serio-

Anko al ver el símbolo del hitae ate se puso pálida y asintió.

- entiendo espero verte más tarde, muy bien es hora de irnos- ordeno con una gran sonrisa que provoco un gran escalofrió a los anbu-

- hai-

Al confirmar que se habían ido se fue con Naruto, este estaba en compañía de un lobo de color negro con mechones blancos ojos plateados y una gema de color negro en la frente.

- eres impresionante niisan- grito con estrellas en los ojos-

- tranquilo Naruto será mejor ir a buscar a tus compañeros de equipo o no podrás pasar a la siguiente etapa- aconsejo el pelinegro-

- pero no se enojaran de que me ayudes- pregunto confundido-

- descuida ellos estarán felices de ver vivo a su preciado uchiha- contesto sarcástico-

- es verdad, pero no tengo idea de donde puedan estar-

- tranquilo no están muy lejos, lo malo es que parece que varios equipos van a atacarlos-

- entonces tenemos que apurarnos tebayo-

- no, tú también usas esas frases- se quejó con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos tipo anime-

- jeje así es, pero porque te molesta tanto escuchar esas frases- pregunto curioso-

- eso te lo contare luego y será mejor irnos si quieres encontrar a esos dos con vida-

Se fueron saltando entre los arboles, Nova se sorprendió por la velocidad del rubio.

- parece que a pesar de su estúpido sensei se ha desarrollado un poco- pensó orgulloso del rubio ya que sabía que kakashi no le había enseñado nada-

Al llegar vieron a Sasuke dislocarle ambos brazos a un genin del sonido y comenzar a caminar en dirección de su compañera.

- ese estúpido, el poder del sello maldito se le subió a la cabeza- pensó fastidiado-

- niisan tenemos que ayudarla el teme esta fuera de control-

- lo se, tu ve con tu compañera y asegúrate de que este bien yo me encargo del teme- respondió con una sínica sonrisa-

- hai niisan-

Naruto apareció al lado del trio ino-shika-cho que estaba protegiendo a Sakura.

- donde estabas, Sasuke está herido y tú haciendo el vago- grito una furiosa Sakura-

- con una mirada seria- te recuerdo que yo también resulte herido en la pelea con ese monstruo, pero no espero que una fan girl entienda, así que puedes pensar lo que quieras- respondió molesto-

Todos se sorprendieron, nadie podía creer la forma en que el rubio puso en su lugar a Sakura.

- no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así ella se arriesgó para proteger a Sasuke- grito Ino-

- bien por ella, ya era hora de que hiciera algo útil por el equipo (si haber platicado largo y tendido con Kushina había sido de gran ayuda) aunque por lo que veo ustedes y el teme la ayudaron así que no le veo lo heroico- respondió sarcásticamente-

- has cambiado Naruto, te escuchas más maduro- comento Shikamaru-

- te equivocas Shika siempre he sido así es solo que fingía para ser aceptado ya que desde niño la mayoría de la aldea me hiso a un lado- respondió con un tono triste-

- lamento interrumpirlos pero no deberíamos detener a Sasuke se está pasando de la raya- intervino Chouji-

- tranquilo niisan se encargara de Sasuke- afirmo con una gran sonrisa-

- muy bien basura ahora es tu turno de sufrir- katon gokakiu no jutsu-

Una bola de fuego de tres metros se dirigía hacia la kunoichi del sonido, la cual solo se quedó paralizada por el miedo esperando su final.

Water Dragón, un gran dragón de agua de unos cinco metros de largo apago la bola de fuego y aventó al teme en contra de un árbol, este escupió algo de sangre por el golpe.

- solo un cobarde ataca a alguien que ha perdido los deseos de pelear pequeño uchiha-

- quien eres y porque la defiendes- grito el pelinegro furioso-

- no tengo porque decirte quien soy y no la estoy defendiendo, ya que aunque no lo creas si la matas ese sello se apoderara de tu mente y te convertirás en una marioneta de ese loco- respondió tranquilo-

- mientes ese sujeto me dio un poder increíble con este poder nadie podrá derrotarme- grito eufórico-

- aaa por eso es que detesto a tu clan solo les interesa el poder no importa si lo roban con el sharingan o como tú que venderías tu alma por algo de poder sin molestarte en desarrollar tus propias habilidades- respondió fastidiado-

- como te atreves a insultar a mi clan solo por eso de matare-

Al ver que no podría acabarlo con su ninjutsu el teme opto por atacar a Nova con su taijutsu confiando en que con la marca de maldición y su sharingan serían suficientes para derrotar a Nova.

- deberíamos de ayudarlo- propuso Shikamaru preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar-

- tranquilo Shika, niisan solo le bajara los humos al teme no hay de qué preocuparse- respondió tranquilo-

- si tú lo dices-

Sasuke le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que Nova esquivo agachándose, pero Sasuke le lanzo una barrida que Nova detuvo con sus manos y lanzo al uchiha contra un árbol.

- vamos pequeño uchiha no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer con ese poder- pregunto con un tono de burla en su voz-

- maldito ya verás que te matare- grito fuera de si el pelinegro-

El pelinegro se levantó pesadamente y le lanzo varias shuriken que Nova esquivo con pequeños movimientos sorprendiendo a todos ya que era como si los ataques fueran en cámara lenta, el uchiha estaba furioso este desconocido lo hacía parecer un principiante a pesar de tener el sello activado, fue tal su furia que el sello de maldición se descontrolo liberando más poder del que el teme podía soportar.

- será mejor terminar con esto rápido no quiero escuchar reclamos del anciano por su precioso uchiha-

Nova concentro un poco de su poder en su brazo derecho y desapareció, un segundo después estaba enfrente de Sasuke y le dio un puñetazo en las costillas dejando al teme inconsciente por el dolor.

- no crees que exageraste un poco niisan, el nivel del teme no es tan alto- se burló el rubio-

- puede ser pero se lo merecía es demasiado engreído, por otro lado será mejor que te lleves a tus compañeros kunoichi san.

Kin levanto a sus compañeros y se fue dejando el pergamino del cielo que era el que le faltaba al equipo de Naruto.

El equipo de Neji llego por su compañero pero al ver a Nova el Hiuga se puso en guardia.

- quien eres y que haces aquí- pregunto arrogantemente-

- aaaa que todos los herederos de clanes son engreídos- se quejó en voz alta-

- no lo repetiré otra vez identifícate o te llevaremos con el hokage-

- jajajaja creo que estas mordiendo más de lo que puedes comer pequeño Hiuga-

- biakugan-

- así que hablas enserio, está bien jugare contigo-

Y comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía, Neiji estaba petrificado por el miedo la cantidad de energía era casi igual a la del hokage.

- que pasa pequeño no ibas a atacarme- pregunto burlonamente-

- Ten Ten agarra a Lee nos vamos- ordeno el hiuga-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al Hiuga retirarse sin decir nada más.

- será mejor que se apuren hemos llamado demasiado la atención por lo que varios equipos deben de estar en camino para pelear con ustedes- aconsejo Nova-

Todos asintieron a las palabras del pelinegro y se fueron.

- SHADOW puedes venir- grito el pelinegro-

- que pasa Nova- pregunto curioso el lobo-

- podrías acompañarlos para que no se metan en problemas ya que tengo que hablar con el anciano-

- claro pero será mejor que te apures, estoy seguro que habrá combates preliminares por lo que será mejor darle un entrenamiento express al niño- respondió algo preocupado por el rubio-

- estoy de acuerdo con eso, Naruto quiero que sigan a SHADOW para evitar problemas ya que la verdad no sé cómo el idiota de Kakashi los nomino para el examen-afirmo algo molesto-

- es verdad pero gracias a eso hemos mejorado mucho- respondió con una gran sonrisa el pelirrubio-

- ok entonces te veo en la torre- y desapareció en una llama azul-

En la torre Anko estaba reportando lo sucedido con su ex sensei.

- entiendo Anko por el momento le seguiremos el juego, pero estén atentos a cualquier detalle si él está cerca podría tratar de atacarnos o llevarse a Sasuke- advirtió el anciano hokage-

- espere hokage sama hay algo más el muchacho que me salvo me dio esto para usted-

Y le dio el hitae ate de Nova, al verlo el anciano se puso pálido y comenzó a temblar.

- que te dijo exactamente-

- que reuniera al consejo ya que el venia por el hijo de su hermana ya que él es el heredero del remolino o algo así- respondió confundida por la reacción del anciano-

- quiero a todos los anbus disponibles en la aldea vigilando esta torre y a Naruto- ordeno angustiado-

- tranquilo anciano si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho es solo que quiero una explicación de porqué mi sobrino es el paria del pueblo, y será mejor que no me mientas ya que conozco la historia de primera mano así que responde- exigió liberando algo de instinto asesino-

Nova estaba recargado en una de las paredes del cuarto.

- todos salgan de la habitación esto es un asunto de nivel SS- ordeno desesperado el anciano hokage-

- alto yo los autorizo a quedarse ya que Naruto ya no es más un shinobi de la hoja por lo que yo les doy permiso de quedarse, de todas formas lo hare publico junto al Damiyo- afirmo sínicamente-

- suspirando- lo siento no tuve la fuerza para cumplir la última voluntad de Minato ya que Danzo y el consejo lo querían usar como un arma para la aldea- confeso avergonzado el anciano-

- eso no es lo que te pregunte anciano sabes que fácilmente puedo retirar el símbolo de mi clan y exigir la parte de konoha que pertenece a mi clan por lo que le han hecho a mi sobrino- amenazo serio al anciano-

- después del ataque del kiubi nuestro poder se vio muy mermado, por lo que el consejo y yo decidimos que sería peligroso que el Tsuchikage se enterara de que Minato tuvo un hijo, por lo que decidimos ocultarle la verdad hasta que fuera mayor de edad o llegara al grado de jounin- respondió nervioso-

Todos los shinobis estaban sorprendidos en una fracción de segundo Nova había estrellado a Hiruzen contra la pared sosteniéndolo del cuello.

-así que decidiste sacrificar a mi sobrino por el bien de tu aldea, que noble de tu parte Hiruzen, ahora entiendo porque Minato era una basura, con un ejemplo como el tuyo no me sorprende-

Y aventó contra el piso al anciano Hokage.

- desde este momento Naruto portara el hitae ate del remolino los dos seremos representantes de nuestro clan en la aldea, quiero que me des en este instante la herencia de Naruto y créeme Hiruzen si falta algo de las técnicas de mi clan te matare- advirtió con una mirada sombría-

- está bien después de los combates preliminares los espero en mi despacho para entregarles su herencia pero te pido que no hagas público el nombre de su padre- pidió angustiado-

- no te preocupes por eso, a él no le interesa llevar el apellido de Minato el solo quiere recuperar los lazos con su clan- respondió sereno-

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron al saber el nombre del padre del rubio.

- si lo sabía porque lo dejo sufrir tanto hokage sama- grito una indignada Anko-

- ya se los dije fue por el bien de la aldea- respondió molesto-

- no tienes por qué enojarte, es obvio que tus subordinados se desilusionen al saber que su líder es un cobarde que prefiere sacrificar a un niño que cumplir la promesa a un moribundo hokage- afirmo con un tono sarcástico-

- hokage sama todos los equipos de konoha han llegado a la torre y solo faltan tres días para que termine la prueba- anuncio un anbu-

- preparen todo para que puedan descansar y que Kakashi se encargue de Sasuke –

- hai-

- bueno yo también me retiro tengo que entrenar un poco a Naruto ya que Hatake no le ha enseñado nada- comento escupiendo el nombre de Kakashi-

- a que te refieres Kakashi dijo que sus alumnos estaba listos- pregunto sorprendido el anciano-

- deberías de preguntarle a él no a mí, a por cierto quiero un complejo de cinco hectáreas que este cerca de los campos de entrenamiento para instalarme con Naruto, y si los miembros del consejo ya sean shinobis, civiles o tus apreciados consejeros tienen alguna queja tendrán que exponerla ante el Damiyo o simplemente darme todo lo que pertenece a mi clan- advirtió con una gran sonrisa-

Y desapareció en una flama azul apareciendo en la entrada de la torre.

El equipo 7 y SHADOW se encontraban con Iruka, ya que este les estaba explicando a los genins el significado del poema de la pared.

- es un gran consejo lástima que la mayoría de los shinobis de esta aldea no lo apliquen en su persona- comento el pelinegro-

- niisan ya terminaste de hablar con jiji- pregunto curioso-

- por ahora, pero todavía tengo varias cosas que hablar con él y con el consejo de la aldea, pero eso será hasta que termine esta etapa del examen- respondió tranquilo-

- quien eres y porque Naruto te llama niisan- pregunto amenazadoramente Iruka-

- detente Iruka él es el heredero del clan Uzumaki y hermano mayor de Kushina Uzumaki- intervino el hatake-

Iruka estaba con la quijada en el suelo por la sorpresa.

- pero pensé que todos los miembros de ese clan eran pelirrojos- pregunto sorprendido-

- y ese pelirrubio que tienes al lado no cuenta- respondió Nova fastidiado-

Iruka se quedó viendo al rubio con una expresión de miedo y sorpresa, ya que el al principio también lo trato muy mal pero enterarse de que él era miembro de uno de los clanes que apoyaron a la aldea en sus inicios provoco que no supiera cómo reaccionar.

- a que te refieres sensei por lo que se el baka de Naruto es huérfano- pregunto curiosa-

- Sakura tiene razón Kakashi eso no es posible- afirmo Sasuke-

- valla Hatake parece que tú tampoco honraste el deseo de tu sensei, al igual que el viejo y Jiraya, pero no te preocupes desde hoy Naruto dejara de ser tu responsabilidad, ya que el el solo será parte de tu equipo pero ya no entrenara con ustedes- afirmo con una gran sonrisa-

- lo se hokage sama ya me aviso de todo- respondió algo frustrado-

- vamos anímate no es que le hayas enseñado algo en todo este tiempo, pero ve el lado positivo ahora tendrás más tiempo para entrenar a tu precioso uchiha- afirmo burlonamente-

- niisan se nos hace tarde recuerda que solo tenemos tres días- protesto el rubio-

- gomen, gomen se me olvido, bueno fue un gusto conocerlos pero tengo que entrenar un poco a Naruto ya que por la culpa de algunos idiotas tiene un nivel muy bajo-

Y desaparecieron en una flama azul apareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento de los hokages.

- quien eres este lugar es una zona restringida- pregunto un anbu-

Nova le entrego un pergamino y el anbu al leer su contenido se sorprendió pero los dejo pasar, el lugar era impresionante tenía un pequeño lago un bosque y un gran campo con maniquíes, el lugar estaba rodeado por una barrera que impedía que el chakra se sintiera en el exterior aislándolos del resto de la aldea.

- muy bien Naruto ya que solo tenemos tres días te enseñare lo básico por lo que tendrás que esforzarte-

- hai niisan daré todo lo que tengo para que estés orgulloso de mi- respondió con una sonrisa-

- tranquilo ottoto ya estoy muy orgulloso de ti ahora quiero presentarte a alguien-

Y de una flama azul apareció una mujer de entre 23 y 25 años 1.65 m cabello blanco este le llegaba hasta la cintura con dos mechones cayendo en cada lado de su rostro ojos de color morado labios delgados color violeta busto copa d breve cintura caderas torneadas largas piernas vestía una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto de color negro una falda que le llegaba hasta medio muslo con unos hot pants debajo de esta botas color negro que le llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla y una gabardina ajustada de color negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

- hola Naru yo soy Mayu- saludo alegre al rubio-

El pequeño estaba sorprendido por la apariencia de la joven, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Reika apareció en una flama roja.

- con una vena hinchada en la frente- Naru que estás viendo- pregunto amenazadoramente la kitsune-

- tranquila Reika Naru solo está sorprendido de ver a otro espíritu eso es todo- afirmo con una gran sonrisa-

- entonces tú eres como Reika- pregunto sorprendido el rubio-

- algo así Naru- respondió con una sonrisa-

- suspirando- muy bien ottoto ella es Mayu y su título es la señora de la oscuridad-

- entonces tú también eres un jinchuriki- pregunto sorprendido-

- te equivocas, y tú ya has dejado de serlo ya que el sello que la retenía en tu cuerpo ha desaparecido- afirmo con una sonrisa-

- pero entonces porque sigue a mi lado- pregunto confundido-

- es por el tatuaje que tienes en el hombro, gracias a el tu poder y el de ella se mezclaran de forma natural evitando que tu cuerpo sea lastimado por su poder y ya no perderás el control al usarlo- respondió tranquilo-

- sugoiiiiiiiiiii! Entonces podre vencer a cualquier oponente- grito feliz-

- te equivocas ottoto primero tendrás que aprender a controlar ese poder y esperar a que sus espíritus se acoplen al 100%, lo cual tardara varios años por lo que tendrás que entrenar mucho para dominar tu poder-

- además quiero que estés consciente de que no existe nadie todo poderoso, siempre habrá alguien más hábil o fuerte que tu- aclaro seria la kitsune-

- jeje lo siento me deje llevar- respondió con una gran sonrisa-

- descuida yo me comporte igual cuando conocí a Mayu, pero será mejor terminar con la plática ya que tenemos muy poco tiempo así que prepárate- pidió con una sonrisa extremadamente sádica-

En la aldea se sintieron varios temblores que asustaron a los habitantes de la villa, pero varios shinobis les dijeron que eran a causa de los exámenes chunnin por lo que la calma regreso a la aldea.

En la torre del bosque de la muerte se encontraban reunidos el hokage con el consejo de la aldea.

- para que nos mandaste llamar Hirusen- pregunto altaneramente Danzo-

- los mande llamar porque quiero avisarles que desde este momento Naruto Uzumaki dejara de ser un shinobi de konoha y será incorporado a su clan llevando en su hitae ate la insignia del remolino- respondió serio-

- pero cómo es posible- grito Koharu- nadie sabe quiénes eran los padres del niño Kiubi-

- te equivocas Koharu el hermano mayor de Kushina, Nova Uzumaki ha venido para hacerse cargo de Naruto y amenazo con quitar el símbolo de su clan y pedir lo que le corresponde a Uzu si nos negamos-

- estas diciendo que él es el hijo de Minato y Kushina- grito furioso Inoichi-

- así es él es el hijo del yondaime hokage Minato Namikase y la princesa de Uzu Kushina Uzumaki- respondió con cansancio en la voz-

- pero entonces tenemos que sacarlo de los exámenes ya que él no pertenece a la aldea- exigió Danzo-

- no podemos él tiene la aprobación del Damiyo, además de que él quiere saber por qué tratamos al heredero de los Uzumaki como un paria-

Todos estaban asustados ya que la mayoría había tratado muy mal al rubio y el saber que el mismo Damiyo quería una explicación los tenia aterrados.

- entonces el llevara el apellido Namikase desde ahora – pregunto un curioso Shikaku-

- no el pequeño Naruto se niega a llevar el apellido de Minato por lo que ellos vivirán en konoha como representantes del clan Uzumaki, por lo que ellos llevaran tanto el hitae ate de konoha como el de Uzu, además de que al finalizar esta etapa del examen se le dará su herencia-

Danzo estaba furioso ya que había perdido cualquier posibilidad de hacerse con el poder del niño Kiubi ya que este se había vuelto el príncipe de su clan por lo que ellos no tenían ninguna autoridad sobre Naruto, el resto del consejo tanto civil como shinobi estudio los papeles que les dio Nova, pero al no encontrar ninguna falla se resignaron ya que el poder del clan Uzumaki era muy grande como para meterse con ellos, por lo que resignadamente aceptaron todos los términos del pelinegro acordando hacer una reunión al terminar esta etapa con los dos miembros del clan de Uzu.

Kakashi se encontraba haciéndole frente a Orochimaru después de poner un sello de contención a Sasuke para controlar el efecto negativo del sello maldito.

- tranquilo Kakashi solo vine a saludar- se burló el sanin-

- que estas planeando Orochimaru-

- Kakashi me ofendes, yo solo le di un regalo ya que el pequeño tiene un gran potencial- respondió con una gran sonrisa- además el buscara mi poder para llevar a cabo su venganza, así que no tendré que mover un solo dedo ya que el vendrá a mi voluntariamente- afirmo el sanin con una gran sonrisa-

Y desapareció hundiéndose en el suelo dejando en shock a un aterrado Kakashi.

Así pasaron los tres días y comenzaron los combates preliminares después del discurso del Hokage, pero para sorpresa de muchos el rubio no estaba por ningún lado (las peleas son iguales hasta este punto) cuando en el tablero aparecieron los nombres de los que participarían en el siguiente combate Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka.

- fantástico Akamaru nos toca con el inútil de Naruto- grito emocionado-

- Kiba kun no deberías insultar a Naruto kun- alego Hinata tímidamente-

Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver dos flamas en la zona de combate una era azul y la otra era de color rojo de estas salieron cuatro figuras dos personas un lobo de color negro con mechones blancos y un zorro de ocho colas de color negro del tamaño del lobo, al desaparecer el fuego vieron claramente quienes eran las dos personas Naruto Uzumaki y Nova, todos estaban sorprendidos con la apariencia del rubio ya que no tenía puesto ese espantoso traje naranja, el rubio vestía pantalones tipo anbu de color negro una playera de manga larga y cuello alto negra sandalias ninja de color negro un porta suriken en cada pierna de color blanco y una gabardina rojo sangre con flamas negras en los bordes que le llegaba a los tobillos con la insignia de su clan en la espalda, guantes con los dedos descubiertos de color negro con unas gemas rojas en el dorso, llevaba el hitae ate de Konoha amarrado en el brazo izquierdo y el de Uzu en el derecho por lo que su cabello caía ligeramente sobre sus ojos dándole una imagen parecida a la de su padre.

- muy bien cara de perro ahora veremos si puedes vencerme- comento con una gran sonrisa-

Bueno eso es todo ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo el cap.1 es la primera vez que relato una pelea por lo que me gustaria que me dieran su opinion para mejorar, ahora a lo de siempre ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso en esta historia solo los O.C me pertenecen al igual que la historia, ahora que disfruten el cap.

CAPITULO 1.

- Muy bien Naruto enséñales a todos lo que vales, aplasta a ese engreído y demuéstrale a todos lo mucho que has mejorado- afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

- No te preocupes niisan no pienso perder ante nadie ya que yo me convertiré en el shinobi más poderoso del mundo- respondió seguro de sí mismo.

El pelinegro y SHADOW se dirigieron a las gradas al lado de los equipos de Kakashi, Azuma y Kurenai.

- No es bueno que le llenes la cabeza de humo al niño ya que le harás mucho daño cuando pierda y se dé cuenta de que no es tan fuerte- comento un preocupado Azuma.

- Descuida a pesar del inútil de su sensei el realmente ha mejorado mucho, dudo que pierda ante alguien del clan Inuzuka- respondió tranquilo.

- A que te refieres con eso, Kiba es muy fuerte por lo que dudo que Naruto pueda ganarle- afirmo indignada de que menospreciaran a su alumno.

- tranquila kunoichi san en ningún momento he menospreciado al muchacho, es solo que el nivel de Naruto y el de su compañero es mucho más alto que el de tu alumno y su mascota- respondió tranquilo.

Todos estaban atentos a la discusión sobre la fuerza del rubio pero Hayate los interrumpió.

- Muy bien si ya están listos comenzaremos con el combate entre Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea del remolino VS Kiba Inuzuka de la aldea de la hoja, hayime.

Kiba de inmediato se puso en guardia _para atacar a Naruto._

- **_Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu._**

_El cuerpo de Kiba comenzó a tomar rasgos más salvajes y se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante hacia Naruto atacándolo con un codazo al pecho, pero el rubio puso su cuerpo de costado y detuvo el codo de Kiba con su mano izquierda, flexiono un poco las rodillas y le dio una patada ascendente en la barbilla que mando a volar al Inuzuka varios metros._

_- Eso es todo lo que tienes cara de perro, porque si es así esto no será divertido- afirmo con una gran sonrisa._

_- Pero como pudo detener ese ataque tan fácilmente- pregunto sorprendido el uchiha._

_- Eres increíble Naruto kun- susurro Hinata impresionada._

_- Escupiendo un poco de sangre- maldito desde cuando eres tan fuerte, tú que ni siquiera eras capaz de hacer un simple bunshin ni arrojar correctamente los shuriken o kunais, sin mencionar tus absurdas bromas o gritos de que serias hokage, y es por esa razón que eras el payaso de la clase, es imposible que seas más fuerte que yo- grito frustrado._

_- Es verdad que en la academia no era el más listo ni el más hábil Kiba, pero no era porque fuera tonto, lo que pasa es que a causa de que tengo al Kiuby encerrado en mi interior todos los senseis de la academia sabotearon mi educación, solo iruka me trato como a una persona normal después de conocerme incluso Kakashi no me enseño nada de ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu, el solo nos enseñó a trepar a los arboles con chakra, todos los habitantes de esta villa me han ignorado pensando que yo soy el Kiubi y por eso mi infancia fue un infierno de soledad, abusos y abandono, pero ya no dejare que nadie me vuelva a tratar así, desde ahora me convertiré en el shinobi más poderoso para que mi madre y niisan estén orgullosos de mí, y solo así podre defender a la gente que aprecio- respondió con una convicción de acero._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar ya que a pesar de que los jounin y chunins sabían de la condición de Naruto no sabían de los maltratos de los que fue víctima, los gennin por otro lado no podían creer lo que escucharon aunque eso explicaría por qué sus padres les pedían que no se acercaran mucho al rubio._

_- Eso es verdad Kurenai sensei- pregunto Hinata llorando._

_- Así es Hinata pero la verdad no sabía que los maestros de la academia sabotearon su educación- respondió molesta._

_- Pero entonces que tan fuerte puede ser el dobe- pregunto curioso el uchiha._

_- No lo sé Sasuke solo te puedo decir que sus padres eran dos de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea- respondió triste ya que le había fallado a su sensei al descuidar al rubio._

_- Pero si lo sabían porque no lo ayudaron azuma sensei- pregunto una triste Ino._

_- Nadie se quiso arriesgar a que el consejo se volcara en su contra, es por eso que ni Kakashi quiso entrenarlo el solo lo quería tener cerca para vigilar que el sello no se rompiera- respondió apenado por la vida que llevo el rubio y encendió un cigarro._

_- Ahora entiendo él porque madre quiere su sangre él es igual a mí, Naruto Uzumaki tú serás perfecto para comprobar el valor de mi existencia- susurro Gara._

_El cara de perro apenas se estaba incorporando ya que la patada de Naruto le había hecho mucho daño._

_- Ahora entiendo por qué tienes ese olor tan extraño, pero no pienses que me daré por vencido tan rápido, carcelero del Kiubi o no yo soy el heredero del clan Inuzuka y por eso no puedo perder tan fácilmente- afirmo un orgulloso Kiba._

_Y saco de su porta kunais dos píldoras cafés, una se la comió él y la otra se la dio a Akamaru causando que su pelaje se volviera de color rojo, el zorro que había estado echado viendo la pelea se comenzó a levantar y se dirigió al lado de Naruto._

_- Que fue lo que se comió Kiba Azuma sensei- pregunto una curiosa pelirrubia._

_- Se llaman píldoras de soldado, mi clan las invento para la guerra ya que estas te permiten luchar por varios días sin dormir y aumentan el chakra de quien las toma hasta en un 300%- respondió Chouji._

_- Esta vez Naruto no tiene oportunidad de ganar- afirmo Kurenai._

_- Creo que ha llegado mi turno para pelear- afirmo el zorro._

_- Esta bien pero solo encárgate del perro yo me encargare de Kiba- ordeno tranquilo._

_- Pero qué demonios pasa aquí, ese zorro acaba de hablar- grito una histérica Sakura. _

_- Tranquila mocosa, él es una de las invocaciones de mi ottoto, y a diferencia de las otras invocaciones el siempre estará a su lado- aclaro Nova._

_En las gradas aparecieron varios anbu listos para atacar al zorro._

_- Si alguno de los presentes ataca a Naruto o a su invocación los matare- grito Nova con autoridad._

_El hokage al ver que la situación se podría salir de control decidió intervenir._

_- Descuida nadie intervendrá en este combate ya que el uso de invocaciones está permitido, y sé que tu clan es poseedor de los contratos de los lobos y zorros así que anbus será mejor que lo dejen tranquilo- ordeno el anciano._

_Todos los anbu se retiraron y los jounins se quedaron viendo al pelinegro ya que no muchos sabían que él era el líder del clan Uzumaki ya que todavía no se daba el aviso oficial._

_- Como ya todo está en orden continúen con el combate- ordeno Hayate._

_- _**Juujin Bunshin.**

_Akamaru se convirtió en una copia de Kiba y se lanzaron a toda velocidad en contra del rubio y el zorro, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ellos, el zorro formo un tornado de fuego que los protegió del ataque, Kiba y Akamaru saltaron a los lados para evitar quemarse con el ataque, al disiparse el fuego se sorprendieron al ver que ellos ya no se encontraban dentro de él._

_- Pero a donde se fueron, Akamaru rastréalos no deben de estar lejos- ordeno un desesperado Kiba._

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Naruto lo ataco con una patada voladora en la espalda mandándolo a volar varios metros mientras el lobo sostenía a Akamaru del cuello con una de sus colas y lo azoto contra el piso varias veces, y al aburrirse de azotarlo lo aventó al lado de su dueño dejándolo muy lastimado._

_- Realmente es muy aburrido pelear contigo- afirmo el pelirrubio- de haber sabido que eras tan débil no hubiera dejado que DREIKAR me ayudara- afirmo aburrido._

_- Maldito me las pagaras nadie se burla de mi- grito Kiba fuera de sí._

_- _**Gatsuuga.**

_Tanto Kiba como Akamaru comenzaron a girar formando dos remolinos que desgarraban todo a su paso, pero para desgracia de Kiba tanto Naruto como DREIKAR los esquivaban como si fueran en cámara lenta._

_- Como es posible, se supone que Kiba y Akamaru triplican su poder al comer las píldoras de soldado- pregunto un incrédulo Chouji._

_- No lo sé pero sería mejor que detuvieran el combate, la diferencia de niveles es muy grande- propuso un sorprendido Gai._

_Pero antes de que pudieran intervenir DREIKAR le lanzo a Akamaru una bola de fuego que al combinarse con el viento que producía al girar lo convirtió en una bola de fuego gigante dejando al pobre perro con graves quemaduras, Naruto por otro lado esquivo el ataque saltando en un mortal hacia adelante y aprovecho el impulso para impactar a Kiba con una patada descendente que impacto con el talón en la espalda de Kiba destruyendo su ataque y dejando inconsciente al cara de perro ya que tenía varias vertebras fuera de su lugar por lo que ya no pudo seguir peleando, Hayate se acercó a revisar a Kiba y al ver su estado decidió dar por terminada la pelea._

_- Ganador del encuentro Naruto Uzumaki- grito un impresionado Hayate._

_Todo el salón se encontraba en silencio, nadie podía creer lo fácil que fue para el rubio el derrotar a uno de los herederos de los grandes clanes de la aldea, Naruto se dirigió a donde estaba Nova pero antes de llegar se encontró con Hinata._

_- Con un sonrojo que se vería desde Kiri- felicidades por vencer a Kiba Naruto kun- dijo en un susurro que apenas se lograba escuchar._

_- Algo sorprendido por la actitud de la oji perla- gracias Hinata pero acaso no estas asustada de que tenga al Kiubi en mi interior- pregunto sorprendido._

_- Es algo muy problemático pero tú no pediste que lo encerraran dentro de ti, además tu solo eres el guardián que lo mantiene a raya- intervino el Shikavago._

_- Es verdad tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que paso hace años- apoyo la oji perla._

_Los miembros de los tres equipos que estaban cerca estuvieron de acuerdo con el vago, solo Sasuke se mantenía apartado ya que estaba furioso, porque según el solo un uchiha era digno de tener el poder que tenía Naruto por lo que este debería de ser suyo junto a su invocación, por lo que le exigiría al consejo que le ordenaran al rubio que entregara sus técnicas y contratos de invocación para así poder llevar a cabo su venganza. _

_- Valla parece que aún hay personas que usan el cerebro en esta aldea- comento Nova con una sonrisa._

_Kurenai se fue a revisar a Kiba y a Akamaru pero al ver que las heridas de ambos no ponían en riesgo sus vidas se tranquilizó y regreso con los demás, Nova estaba a punto de irse cuando vio el anuncio de la siguiente pelea Hinata Hiuga VS Neji Hiuga, por lo que se dirigió con la pequeña heredera de ese clan._

_- Sabes que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Nejil verdad- pregunto algo preocupado._

_- Hai Nova sama sé que Neji niisan es muy fuerte pero me esforzaré para que mi padre y la gente que confió en mi estén orgullosos de mi progreso como kunoichi- respondió algo tímida._

_- Por favor que ambos participantes bajen a la plataforma ya que todavía faltan varios combates- ordeno Hayate._

_Los dos Hiuga bajaron a la arena y se prepararon para pelear._

_- Disculpa kunoichi san, pero porque ese mocoso quiere matar a Hinata- pregunto curioso._

_- Lo siento pero son cosas del clan Hiuga, por lo que no estoy autorizada para decirte nada- respondió preocupada por su alumna._

_- Descuida comprendo que los asuntos de los clanes son cosas que solo ellos deben revelar, es solo que quiero saber la razón por la que voy a hacer pedazos a ese mocoso arrogante- respondió serio._

_Mientras en la plataforma Neji le soltaba su sermón del destino a Hinata acabando con la poca confianza que tenía la oji perla, pero antes de que terminara su sermón Naruto lo interrumpió._

_- Quien demonios te crees para decirle que es lo que puede o no puede hacer, ella es la única que puede decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer con su vida y cualquier persona con el entrenamiento adecuado puede volverse fuerte, ya que el ser un idiota prepotente no significa que seas fuerte, o se te olvida lo que le paso a Kiba- grito molesto por la arrogancia del Hiuga._

_Hinata estaba sorprendida de que Naruto la apoyara por lo que se tranquilizó y activo su biakugan y se puso en guardia con el estilo de combate de su clan el juken._

_- No me rendiré Neji niisan ya que he entrenado muy duro para poder cambiar y ser una mejor kunoichi, para así poder ser una digna heredera del clan- respondió decidida a arriesgarlo todo._

_- Esta bien Hinata sama, entonces solo me queda pelear con usted por lo que probablemente termine matándola- respondió con la voz cargada de odio._

_- Kakashi sensei ellos son hermanos- pregunto curiosa la peli chicle._

_- No Sakura ellos más bien son primos, pero al parecer por los problemas entre la rama principal y la secundaria Neji termino odiando a Hinata- respondió tranquilo._

_La pelea comenzó y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hinata la lucha era muy desigual._

_- Es una pena que la pequeña se menosprecie tanto- comento Nova._

_- A que te refieres niisan- pregunto el pelirrubio curioso._

_- La pelea no esta tan desnivelada como parece, Hinata en verdad es muy fuerte es solo que su autoestima está destrozada, por lo que ella inconscientemente frena su potencial, es por eso que a pesar de ser más hábil que la mayoría de los gennin presentes no podrá vencer a ese engreído- respondió con preocupación._

_- Así que te diste cuenta, es verdad Hinata es muy fuerte pero desde la muerte de su madre su padre la trata como basura, de hecho me la entrego para entrenarla ya que para Hiashi ella no es digna de entrenar con el- aclaro Kurenai furiosa por el trato que le daban a su alumna._

_- Entiendo, pero su entrenamiento será inútil si no arreglas el problema de su autoestima primero- respondió molesto con el líder del clan Hiuga._

_Pero antes de que siguieran con el análisis de la oji perla, esta comenzó a escupir sangre y callo de rodillas ya que había sufrido varios golpes del juken por lo que tenía varios órganos internos muy lastimados._

_- Ríndase Hinata sama o esta vez definitivamente la matare- advirtió el Hiuga._

_- No me rendiré porque si lo hago estaría desperdiciando los esfuerzos de Kurenai sensei, Kiba kun y Shino kun, ya no quiero ser una carga para ellos es por eso que no me daré por vencida ya que este es el camino que elegí- respondió decidida. _

_- Con una gran sonrisa- realmente ella te admira ottoto, es increíble lo mucho que has influido en la vida de Hinata- comento contento de encontrar a un gran diamante en bruto._

_- Es verdad nunca me di cuenta de que ella se preocupaba tanto por mí, pero se me hace extraño ya que ella nunca platica conmigo y cuando me le acerco se pone nerviosa y se desmaya- reflexiono seriamente el rubio._

_- Suspirando- eres un idiota, pero bueno eso lo veremos más adelante, ahora tengo que evitar que la lastime ya que esta pelea hace mucho que se decidió- afirmo impresionado por lo denso que era el rubio._

_Y antes de que Neji le diera el golpe final, Nova desapareció de las gradas y antes de que los jounins pudieran moverse Nova sujeto de la nuca a Neji azotándolo contra el piso dejándolo inconsciente y se dirigió a donde estaba Hinata con Kurenai para revisarla._

_- Esta muy grave, su corazón está muy dañado y puede dejar de latir en cualquier momento- aviso angustiada la especialista en genjutsu._

_- Tranquila yo la ayudare solo no dejes que nadie se acerque hasta que termine- _

_- Esta bien no dejare que nadie te interrumpa-_

_Nova acostó a Hinata en el suelo y su mano se cubrió con una luz de color plateado Healing Light, y la puso sobre el pecho de la oji perla._

_- Disculpe Kurenai san pero tenemos que atender a Hinata así que hágase a un lado- ordeno uno de los médicos._

_- No permitiré que lo interrumpan ya que en el estado que se encuentra, ella no llegaría a la sala de operaciones- respondió angustiada._

_- Pero no podemos confiar en extraños si ella muere tendremos muchos problemas con su padre- grito preocupado el médico._

_- Será mejor que obedezcan o los matare- advirtió el lobo._

_Este apareció junto a Naruto y DREIKAR para evitar que interrumpieran el tratamiento de Hinata._

_- Jiji será mejor que dejes que niisan se encargue, te aseguro que él puede salvarla- pidió sin voltear a ver al anciano._

_- Muy bien pero quiero una explicación de que es esa técnica- ordeno curioso el anciano hokage._

_- Esta bien Sarutobi, de todos modos tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar- respondió el pelinegro._

_Nova tenía su mano en el pecho de la niña la cual estaba recuperando el color de la piel y su expresión era más relajada._

_- Cof cof- donde estoy, que fue lo que me paso- pregunto una desorientada oji perla._

_Kurenai al escuchar a la pequeña salió corriendo a donde estaba._

_- Hinata te encuentras bien- pregunto aliviada al verla mejor._

_- Kurenai sensei que me paso- pregunto abriendo los ojos._

_- Tranquila no te muevas ya casi termino de curarte- pidió tranquilo el pelinegro._

_La pequeña asintió y espero a que Nova terminara de curarla, Kakashi tenía su sharingan destapado para observar la técnica del pelinegro pero no pudo copiarla._

_- Que pasa mi eterno rival, porque tienes esa cara de preocupación- pregunto un jovial Gai._

_- Esa técnica es algo que nunca había visto, pudo reconstruir los tejidos y también restauro su red de chakra, nunca había visto algo así peor aún no pude copiarla es muy extraño- respondió un sorprendido Hatake. _

_- eso si es extraño se supone que el sharingan puede copiar cualquier técnica, aunque es posible que sea algún tipo de kekei genkai- respondió el shinobi de peinado de tazón (si aunque no lo crean el cerebro no lo tiene de adorno)._

_- Es posible ya que no tenemos muchos datos de su clan- intervino Azuma._

_- Muy bien he terminado puedes ponerte de pie pequeña- aviso el pelinegro con una sonrisa._

_La pequeña Hiuga se levantó con ayuda de Kurenai y esta la reviso, al comprobar que se encontraba totalmente recuperada soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que ella quería mucho a la oji perla casi era como su hermana menor._

_- Valla niisan eres muy hábil no pensé que también supieras jutsus médicos- comento sorprendido._

_- Jeje un buen guerrero debe de saber algo de jutsus médicos para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla ottoto ya que no sabes si habrá un médico cerca- respondió con una sonrisa sínica._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a la pequeña kunoichi, hace unos momentos estaba al borde de la muerte y ahora se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado._

_- Muy bien ya que todo está arreglado será mejor irnos a las gradas ya que el examen tiene que continuar- ordeno el pelinegro._

_Al llegar a su lugar Kakashi quiso preguntarle que era esa técnica pero Nova se escudó diciéndole que era un secreto de su clan por lo que no podía darle esa información, el peliblanco al ver que no obtendría una respuesta siguió observando a Hinata, mientras los equipos de Gai y Azuma estaban entre ansiosos y preocupados ya que todos los shinobis que quedaban eran muy fuertes sobre todo el chico de la arena._

_- Es algo problemático, pero sería mejor que te dieras por vencido antes de que te maten Chouji- aconsejo el Shikavago._

_- es verdad sobre todo ese muchacho de la arena si te enfrentas a el seguro que no la cuentas- afirmo la rubia._

_- Uaaaaaa estoy perdido, Azuma sensei será mejor que renuncie ya que todavía no quiero morir- grito asustado el rellenito._

_- Tranquilo Chouji si algo malo llegara a pasar te ayudare como con Hinata- respondió con pose heroica._

_- Es problemático pero le recuerdo que usted no hiso nada sensei- alego Shika._

_- Siempre es lo mismo con usted sensei, es por cosas como esta que Kurenai sensei no le hace caso- reclamo Ino._

_- Con una gran gota en la cabeza- ese no es el punto solo quiero decir que no permitiré que le pase nada- reclamo ofendido por la actitud de su estudiantes._

_Kurenai observo que Nova no apartaba la vista del pelirrojo de la arena y de un jounin del sonido._

_- Pasa algo malo Nova, te noto inquieto- pregunto curiosa._

_- Es solo que ese niño despide un poder muy extraño y ese jounin del sonido es esa maldita serpiente- respondió serio._

_- Entonces deberíamos de avisarle a hokage sama- respondió alarmada ya que entendió lo que Nova quería decirle._

_- Tranquila el viejo dijo que lo ignoráramos hasta que descubriéramos lo que planea, realmente me preocupa más el niño de la arena- respondió pensativo ya que no recordaba donde había sentido ese poder._

_Los médicos terminaron de revisar que Neji no tuviera algún hueso roto ya que Nova lo había atacado con bastante fuerza, pero al ver que solo tenía una leve contusión se lo llevaron a la enfermería._

_El tablero se activó y mostro a los nombres de los que pelearían._

_- Woooaaaaaaaa me salve- grito el rellenito soltando lágrimas de felicidad._

_- Eres un idiota me asustaste- grito Ino dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza._

_- Eres problemático, pero tienes razón para estar contento no me gustaría enfrentar a ese tipo- afirmo el Nara._

_Azuma solo se cubría el rostro con una de sus manos lamentándose por el equipo que tenía._

_En el tablero estaban los nombres de Gaara y Lee._

_- Yoooooooosh ha llegado la hora de que les demuestre el poder de las llamas de la juventud- grito un eufórico Lee._

_- Es verdad Lee, tienes que demostrarles el poder de la juventud que has obtenido con tu determinación y esfuerzo- afirmo Gai con su clásica pose de nice guy._

_- Lo se Gai sensei y descuide no lo decepcionare- respondió poniendo la misma pose._

_- Cuanto has crecido mi pequeño estudiante, realmente estoy feliz de ver que las llamas de la juventud estarán presentes en la siguiente generación- grito orgulloso._

_- Gai sensei._

_- Lee._

_- Gai sensei- con ríos de lágrimas estilo anime. _

_- Lee- con ríos de lágrimas estilo anime._

_ Pero antes de que se abrazaran y apareciera la clásica imagen del peñasco siendo golpeado por el mar, una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo los clavaron a la pared._

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que tanto Nova como Naruto tenían el brazo derecho extendido dando a entender que ellos fueron los que lanzaron ese ataque._

_- Con una vena hinchada en la frente- si vuelven a hacer algo así en mi presencia los castro- grito histérico el pelinegro para terminar con una sádica sonrisa._

_Los dos shinobis sintieron un escalofrió en su espalda y solo atinaron a asentir, todos los shinobis que conocían a esos dos estaban agradecidos con los Uzumaki ya que esa era una de las cosas que odiaban de Gai y Lee pero nadie había podido detenerlos._

_- Con una gran gota en la cabeza- si ya están listos bajen para dar comienzo al combate- ordeno Hayate._

_Los shinobis de suna estaban nerviosos ya que Gaara se había emocionado al ver la crueldad de Neji y la fuerza de los Uzumaki por lo que estaba algo descontrolado._

_- Espero que no pierda el control durante la pelea- comento una asustada Temari._

_- Es verdad a mí también me pone muy nervioso cuando se pone así- respondió Kankuro._

_Los dos gennin estaban en guardia listos para el combate._

_- Muy bien ahora daremos comienzo con este combate eliminatorio ya saben las reglas no quiero más problemas así que hayime._

_Lee comenzó a atacar con varios puñetazos y patadas pero la arena protegía al pelirrojo sin que este moviera un musculo, Lee continuo atacando durante unos minutos pero al ver que no podía atravesar su defensa de arena retrocedió para analizar la situación._

_- Es increíble su arena lo protege sin necesidad de que haga nada, nunca había escuchado de una habilidad así si no tengo cuidado me podría lastimar gravemente- reflexiono la bestia verde de la hoja._

_- Esto es malo, si no se aleja de Gaara terminara muy lastimado- afirmo Nova._

_- Pero que le pasa debería de lanzarle algún ninjutsu o genjutsu- grito la peli chicle._

_- Esa sería una gran idea si pudiera hacerlo, pero lamentablemente Lee no puede usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu- respondió levantando los hombros._

_- Como que no puede usar ninguno de los dos- pregunto incrédula._

_- Veras Sakura él tiene una deficiencia en sus conductos de chakra que le impide el uso apropiado de este, por lo que me salte esa parte de su entrenamiento y lo convertí en uno de los más grandes usuarios de taijutsu- respondió con orgullo._

_- Pero es imposible que pueda ganar si no puede tocarlo- comento Ino._

_- Es verdad, pero afortunadamente el loto de la hoja florece dos veces- respondió Gai con una sonrisa._

_- Lee me dijo algo parecido cuando me ayudo en el bosque de la muerte pero no entiendo a qué se refiere- respondió confundida._

_En la zona de combate Lee esquivaba los ataques de la arena de Gaara con mucho esfuerzo ya que esta se estaba dispersando por todos lados haciendo imposible que pudiera acercarse al peli rojo, pero antes de que pudiera atraparlo este salto sobre la bizarra escultura que adornaba el salón poniéndose a salvo del ataque de Gaara._

_- Lee puedes quitártelos- grito Gai con su pose de nice guy._

_- Pero Gai sensei usted me dijo que solo podía hacer eso si era para defender a mis compañeros o a la aldea- respondió sorprendido por la orden de su maestro._

_- Descuida Lee esta será una ocasión especial ya que esta vez estarás protegiendo tu camino del ninja- respondió un serio Gai._

_- Con una gran sonrisa- hai Gai sensei daré lo mejor de mí para proteger mi camino- respondió decidido._

_Todos se quedaron viendo a Lee ya que no sabían que es lo que haría, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Lee estaba usando pesas en las piernas._

_- Pero que anticuado- se quejó Temari._

_- Es verdad solo con quitarse un poco de peso no podrá enfrentarse a Gara- afirmo Kankuro._

_- No creo que sea buena idea que lo dejes pelar de esa forma – afirmo Nova._

_Pero antes de que Gai pudiera responder Lee soltó las pesas y estas hicieron un gran agujero en el piso dejando a la mayoría en shock. _

_- Te pasas Gai- se quejó el Hatake con una mega gota en la cabeza._

_- Pero como demonios se movía tan rápido con eso en las piernas- grito una impresionada Sakura._

_- Yo sabía que Lee podría tener dificultades al no poder moldear chakra, por lo que lo entrene para que su cuerpo fuera un arma mortal que pudiera compensar su falta de ninjutsu y genjutsu logrando que su velocidad y fuerza aumentaran de una forma monstruosa- presumió el de peinado de tazón._

_- entonces el usa los pesos para compensar su fuerza y velocidad cuando no la usa- pregunto Sikamaru._

_- Así es, de otra forma su cuerpo no podría soportar los resultados del entrenamiento- respondió tranquilo._

_Lee desapareció y después de unos segundos se encontraba dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Gaara que estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del pelinegro, Lee continuo atacando pero a pesar de que conectaba a Gaara con puñetazos y patadas que habrían mandado al hospital a la mayoría de los chunins y a algunos jounins, no parecía estarle haciendo daño al pelirrojo._

_- Aun piensas que debería retirarse- le pregunto a Nova._

_- Así es, es verdad que su velocidad y fuerza son impresionantes pero él no domina su cuerpo ya que cada que golpea a Gaara sus músculos se desgarran, lo que a la larga le causara un daño irreversible- advirtió el pelinegro._

_- Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor._

_Todos voltearon para ver quien había dicho eso y se encontraron con un vendado Neji._

_- Te equivocas eso no es lo que quise decir, si Lee aprende a usar esa fuerza apropiadamente ni tu podrías con el- respondió algo fastidiado del hiuga._

_- Como si un perdedor pudiera hacerle frente a un shinobi de elite como yo- respondió arrogantemente._

_Gai por otro lado analizo las palabras de Nova, él no estaba menospreciando a su alumno él estaba diciéndole que él no sabía utilizar su poder ya que su cuerpo no podía soportar la presión de usarlo ya que este todavía estaba en crecimiento._

_Lee se estaba cansando ya que por más que lo golpeaba no conseguía ningún resultado, por lo que decidió hacer el loto invertido, por lo que comenzó a girar alrededor de Gaara y le conecto una patada ascendente pero extrañamente Gaara solo se levantó unos centímetros del suelo y para desgracia del de peinado de tazón se quedó sin guardia por lo que la arena de Gara lo impacto estrellándolo en uno de los muros._

_- Que está pasando Kakashi porque no pudo elevarlo con ese ataque- pregunto sorprendido el uchiha._

_- Se debe a que él está cubierto de arena y parece que puede hacerla lo suficientemente pesada para evitar que Lee realice el loto invertido- respondió sorprendido._

_- Si esto continua Lee saldrá gravemente herido- afirmo Nova. _

_- pero niisan no creo que él se dé por vencido, sus ojos demuestran un deseo de demostrar algo- comento el rubio._

_- Ese es el problema ottoto, esa convicción en una batalla sería una gran arma, pero aquí estamos en un examen por lo que sería un desperdicio que se lesionara solo para ganar un lugar en las finales, ya que podría poner en peligro su carrera como shinobi- respondió preocupado. _

_- Entonces sería mejor detenerlo antes de que haga una tontería- propuso Kurenai._

_Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Lee comenzó a despedir un brillo verde y un gran poder se pudo sentir en la arena._

_- Que es lo que está haciendo, porque está brillando- pregunto Sakura._

_Kakashi levanto su protector y vio como Lee estaba abriendo las puertas de su sistema de chakra._

_- Gai no me digas que le enseñaste a abrir las ocho puertas- pregunto preocupado._

_- Así es Kakashi, Lee es perfectamente capaz de abrirlas ya que él ha entrenado hasta el cansancio, por lo que él pudo encontrar la forma de hacerlo- respondió orgulloso de su alumno._

_- Eso es demasiado Gai nunca debiste de haberle enseñado eso, el solo es un genin, aunque pueda abrirlas su cuerpo no resistirá tanto poder y mucho menos el uso del loto escondido- respondió molesto por la irresponsabilidad de Gai._

_- Tu que sabes de Lee, él se ha esforzado para llegar hasta donde está, Lee solo quiere probar que puede ser un gran shinobi y para lograr su meta está dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo- respondió serio._

_- Eres un idiota Gai, la principal razón de este examen es ver si tienes la capacidad de juicio y el poder para ser chunin, con este comportamiento aunque ganara dudo que se convierta en uno, ya que hasta que comprenda que no todas las batallas se deben luchar el no mejorara, siempre hay que saber cuándo retirarse para no morir en vano y más si estas a cargo de un grupo de shinobis- intervino Nova con los brazos cruzados._

_- No permitiré que interfieras, él ha decidido pelear por sus creencias así que no dejare que lo detengas- reclamo poniéndose en guardia._

_- Tranquilo no intervendré, pero si las cosas se salen de control no lo ayudare ya que reconozco que a pesar de ser un niño tiene muy claras sus metas._

_- Gracias, si las cosas se salen de control yo mismo intervendré- respondió Gai._

_- Pero cuantas puertas puede abrir- pregunto Kakashi._

_- Él puede abrir hasta la quinta puerta._

_- Eso no es posible si apenas es un genin el no debería de poder hacer eso- afirmo sorprendido._

_- Ese niño es un genio, pero es una lástima que no sepa cómo usar ese poder- Afirmo SHADOW._

_- Pero que son esas puertas Kakashi sensei- pregunto curiosa Sakura._

_- Las ocho puertas son las encargadas de regular la cantidad de chakra que circula por nuestro sistema circulatorio de chakra evitando que este se sobrecargue, estas son las puertas de la apertura, el descanso, la vida, de la herida, de la espiritualidad, de la sombra, de la sorpresa y de la muerte, pero el loto oculto quita todos estos limitantes otorgándote 10 veces más poder del que tenías pero a cambio el cuerpo de quien lo usa queda hecho pedazos- respondió preocupado por Lee._

_- pero si con el loto invertido su cuerpo quedo muy mal, entonces si usa el loto oculto él._

_- Puede morir- completo Naruto._

_- Él puede conseguir un poder mayor al de Sarutobi con esa técnica, pero después de usarla no le quedara nada por eso se cataloga como una técnica prohibida, es como una espada de doble filo esta puede acabar tanto al enemigo como a quien la empuña- aclaro Nova._

_- Neji, Sasuke, Naruto no pienso perder ante nadie, Gai sensei ahora usare todo lo que tengo para defender mi camino hasta las últimas consecuencias, por lo que espero que entienda que debo arriesgarlo todo en este combate quinta puerta de la espiritualidad kai._

_La piel de Lee se puso de color rojo y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un brillo verde, se podía sentir el gran poder que lo rodeaba, el piso se agrietaba por la presión de las puertas, una vez que el proceso termino Lee desapareció destruyendo el piso y apareció enfrente de Gaara levantándolo con una patada ascendente, la arena no pudo defenderlo ya que su velocidad era inhumana, Lee comenzó a golpearlo en el aire con todo lo que tenía._

_- Pero que poder tan sorprendente y su velocidad es aterradora- afirmo impresionado el Hatake._

_- es verdad, no puedo verlo- afirmo Shikamaru._

_- No puedo creer que Lee sea tan fuerte- añadió Ino._

_- Pero sensei creí que le habías prohibido hacer esa técnica- intervino una sorprendida Ten Ten. _

_- Ese fracasado no puede ser tan fuerte- pensó Sasuke apretando los dientes al ver al pelinegro._

_- No pensé que fuera tan fuerte- pensó un sorprendido Neji._

_- No puede ser, él está ganándole- comento un sorprendido Kankuro._

_- La arena no es capaz de protegerlo, si sigue así es posible que gane- afirmo Sakura._

_- No puede ser mi armadura de arena no puede soportar sus ataques si esto sigue así acabara conmigo- pensó Gaara asustado._

_Lee continuaba golpeando desde todas las direcciones posibles a Gaara, pero su cuerpo estaba resintiendo el esfuerzo sentía como todos sus músculos comenzaban a desgarrarse por lo que decidió utilizar la flor de lotto oculta y atrapo a Gaara con las vendas de su mano izquierda y lo impacto con el hombro en las costillas arrojándolo contra el piso pero jalo las vendas para detener su caída y termino impactándolo con su puño y pierna derecha._

_Ura Renge._

_Gaara salió despedido al suelo con una fuerza monstruosa, pero Lee tenia los músculos desgarrados y seguramente varios huesos fracturados por el uso del Ura Renge, pero él esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente ya que no podría pelear más._

_Cuando se disipo la nube de polvo todos estaban entre sorprendidos y aterrados ya que Gaara se encontraba consciente ya que convirtió la calabaza que traía en su espalda en arena para amortiguar el golpe._

_- No es posible que siga con vida- gritaron aterradas Sakura e Ino._

_- Ese maldito convirtió la calabaza en arena para salvarse- aclaro un angustiado Gai._

_- Maldito no te perdonare por haberme herido- grito furioso el pelirrojo._

_Y estiro su brazo para dirigir la arena golpeando salvajemente a Lee que por más que intentaba no podía moverse a causa del lotto, por lo que era estrellado por todos lados ya que Gaara quería vengarse del daño que recibió, después de un rato atrapo el brazo y la pierna izquierda de Lee con su arena._

_Sabaku Kyu._

_La arena que tenía aprisionadas las extremidades de Lee se comprimió hasta hacer que sus huesos quedaran hechos polvo y lo arrojo en contra de una de las paredes para poder rematarlo._

_Ryusa Bakuryu( avalancha del desierto)._

_Toda la arena de gaara se dirigió hacia Lee, todos estaban sorprendidos de que intentara matar al pelinegro pero antes de que la arena llegara con Lee, Naruto y DREIKAR se pusieron enfrente de Lee y el zorro le lanzo una columna de fuego a la arena al mismo tiempo que Naruto utilizaba su renkudan._

_Kitsune Breath._

_El ataque combinado creo una ola de fuego que al contacto con la arena la convirtió en cristal salvando a Lee, Gai fue a revisar a Lee para asegurarse de que siguiera con vida, toda la arena estaba en silencio nadie podía creer que Naruto detuviera el ataque de Gaara._

_- Ese idiota no debió intervenir- reclamo Nova con una gran sonrisa._

_- Que fue ese ataque Kakashi- pregunto un desconcertado uchiha._

_- Se les llama ataques sincronizados, se pueden hacer con dos shinobis o con una invocación mesclando dos elementos afines se puede crear un ataque devastador, pero no pensé que Naruto pudiera hacerlos- respondió sorprendido por la habilidad del rubio._

_- Pero cómo es posible que el dobe sea tan fuerte, tú te exijo que me enseñes todo lo que él sabe y que me entregues los pergaminos de invocación que tengan ya que solo un uchiha es digno de ellos- le ordeno a Nova de forma arrogante._

_Nova lo agarró del cuello con la mano izquierda y lo estrello en contra del muro dejando un cráter de medio metro de profundidad._

_- Entiende esto basura yo no soy como los demás miembros de la aldea, yo soy el líder de uno de los más grandes clanes del mundo shinobi, así que si vuelves a faltarme al respeto terminare lo que Itachi inicio- grito con los ojos morados con la pupila rasgada de color negro._

_Sasuke se desmayó al sentir el instinto asesino de Nova ya que este era mucho más grande que el de Sarutobi, nadie se podía mover debido al poder que libero, pero al ver que los genins estaban a punto de acabar igual desapareció su poder y todos pudieron respirar otra vez._

_Sakura iba a protestar por lo que le había hecho a su precioso uchiha pero al ver los ojos de Nova se quedó congelada._

_- Ignoro que les hayas enseñado Kakashi pero será mejor que los ubiques o terminare matándolos- advirtió serio._

_ Y arrojo al uchiha a donde estaba el Hatake, y se dirigió a donde estaba Lee._

_- Como se encuentra._

_El medico solo negó._

_Su cuerpo esta desecho, pero particularmente su brazo y pierna izquierda tienen demasiadas fracturas, su vida no corre peligro pero no podrá volver al servicio- respondió apenado por el destino del chico._

_- Entiendo atiéndanlo lo mejor posible y reparen todo el daño que puedan, después de que lo estabilicen avísenme para revisarlo- ordeno serio._

_- hai._

_- Gai será mejor que los acompañes ya que cuando despierte necesitara todo el apoyo posible- comento el pelinegro._

_- Esta bien me iré con él y gracias por ayudarlo Naruto- agradeció con algunas lágrimas en el rostro._

_- No me tienes que agradecer, Lee es mi amigo es por eso que lo ayude- afirmo con una gran sonrisa. _

_- Porque lo defienden es solo un perdedor, debería de estar muerto así no sufriría por su debilidad- pregunto un confundido Gaara-_

_- Es porque él es una de las personas que me aprecian y por eso no voy a dejar que le hagas daño- respondió un decidido rubio._

_- no te entiendo tu eres como yo, no deberías de defenderlos ellos solo nos ven como armas y tratan de utilizarnos para su beneficio- afirmo molesto._

_- Es verdad que la mayoría piensa eso, pero hay algunas personas que valoran mi existencia además de que niisan siempre estará para apoyarme, es por eso que no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mi- respondió con una mirada seria._

_- No te entiendo, pero ten presente que cuando nos enfrentemos acabare contigo- respondió cansado y se fue con los de la arena._

_Ganador Sabaku No Gaara._

_Nova y los demás regresaron a su lugar para continuar con las preliminares._

_- Como se encuentra Lee- pregunto Kurenai._

_- Muy mal tiene el cuerpo desecho, fracturas desgarres y numerosos traumatismos por todo el cuerpo la verdad es un milagro que siga con vida- respondió algo triste el pelinegro._

_- El no debió de haber luchado en contra de su destino ya que solo consiguió un patético final- afirmo el Hiuga._

_- Espero que digas lo mismo cuando barra el piso contigo- amenazo el rubio._

_- Un patético huérfano nunca se podrá comparar con un Hiuga, eso ya deberías saberlo- afirmo arrogantemente._

_Y se fue al otro lado de las gradas._

_- Es un maldito egocéntrico- grito una furiosa Ino._

_Todos se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza._

_- Que? dije algo malo- pregunto algo asustada._

_Shikamaru le toco la frente con su mano, le reviso las pupilas el pulso y se quedó pensativo._

_- Y cuál es el diagnostico doctor- pregunto un preocupado rubio._

_Ino al entender la broma se puso roja por el coraje._

_- Yo no soy como el- grito sumamente ofendida._

_ Todos se estaban riendo de la broma._

_- Naruto kun que fue ese ataque que realizaste para detener la arena- pregunto curiosa._

_- Es verdad Naruto que yo recuerde tu no sabías nada de ninjutsu elemental- afirmo el vago. _

_- Lo siento Hinata, Shikamaru pero eso no se los puedo decir hasta que termine el examen ya que la principal arma de un shinobi es la sorpresa- respondió con una gran sonrisa._

_- Realmente has hecho un gran trabajo con el- comento Kurenai._

_- Jeje gracias pero él es muy hábil solo necesitaba alguien que estuviera dispuesto a entrenarlo- respondió algo nervioso._

_Bueno eso es todo ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aqui esta el cap, sorry por la tardansa, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los usopara esta historia, solo los O.C. que aparecen en ella me pertenecen y la historia misma, ahora que disfruten el cap._

_CAPITULO 2._

_- Ha llegado la hora de comenzar el último combate, por lo que ambos aspirantes deben bajar de inmediato- ordeno Hayate._

_- Así que me toco al final, pero ahora entiendo porque Orochimaru esta tan obsesionado con Sasuke, ese mocoso pudo asimilar la marca de maldición y aprovecharla para pelear por lo que estoy seguro que nosotros solo éramos necesarios para medir su poder, pero yo le demostrare que está equivocado yo acabare con Sasuke y me convertiré en chunin- reflexiono un serio Dosu._

_Los dos genin se encontraban en la arena listos para pelear, y en las gradas los integrantes del equipo 10 le daban ánimos al Akimichi. _

_- Bien ahora daremos comienzo con el combate entre Chouji Akimichi de konoha VS Dosu Kinuta de la aldea del sonido hayime._

_- Tu puedes Chouji- gritaba shika._

_- Es verdad muéstrale lo que un gordo es capaz de hacer- grito con una gran sonrisa la Yamanaka._

_- Wooaaaa solo espera a que termine el combate y te hare pagar por esto Ino- grito el rellenito del equipo 10._

_- En ese caso que te parece si acabo rápido contigo ya que no tengo ningún interés en pelear contigo GOR-DI-TO- propuso Dosu._

_- Maldita momia pagaras caro por esto yo no estoy gordo solo soy de huesos anchos- grito furioso._

_Baika No Jutsu._

_El cuerpo de Chouji se expando hasta parecer una bola gigante de carne humana._

_- Conozco tus técnicas por lo que si no escucho el ruido del aparato que tienes en el brazo no podrás ganarme- alardeo el rellenito._

_Nikudan Sensha._

_La cabeza y las extremidades de Chouji se ocultaron y comenzó a rodar para aplastar a Dosu._

_- Muy bien Chouji a por el- grito eufórica Ino._

_- Es una buena idea, si evita que las ondas sonoras lleguen a sus oídos los jutsus de ese sujeto no le afectaran- reflexiono tranquilo el Nara._

_Chouji estaba arrinconando a Dosu que solo se limitaba a esquivarlo pero al estar demasiado cerca de la pared Chouji no pudo evitar quedar atrapado en ella dejándolo a merced de Dosu que enterró su puño derecho en el cuerpo del rellenito y golpeo su arma sónica provocando un gran impacto sonoro en el cuerpo del Akimichi dejándolo k.o._

_- solo era necesario detener tu rotación ya que el cuerpo humano está compuesto de un 70% de agua y este transmitiría las ondas sonoras hasta tus oídos creando un gran shock en tus tímpanos- presumió Dosu._

_- El ganador Dosu Kinuta- grito Hayate._

_- Orochimaru te demostrare que soy más que una marioneta desechable- pensó el Kinuta._

_Los médicos se acercaron a revisar al Akimichi._

_- Oye chico te encuentras bien- le pregunto uno de los médicos._

_- Carne quiero comer carne- deliraba el Akimichi._

_- Realmente ha sido una pelea diferente- comento Nova incrédulo._

_- Es verdad pero afortunadamente no salió tan lastimado- respondió Kurenai._

_- Chouji definitivamente es único- afirmo Naruto con una sonrisa._

_- De todos modos lo invitare a comer barbacoa se lo ha ganado- añadió Azuma._

_- Sasuke nos vamos tenemos que revisar que eso esté en orden ya que no quiero sorpresas- ordeno kakashi._

_- Esta bien pero tenemos que hablar del entrenamiento- respondió resignado._

_Y los dos desaparecieron en una bola de humo._

_- Ya era hora de que acabara no pensé que nos tardaríamos tanto en estos combates preliminares- pensó Hayate._

_- Muy pronto comenzara la verdadera batalla y me da gusto que la mayoría es de la aldea- reflexiono satisfecho Hirusen._

_- Muy bien con esto terminamos los preliminares para la tercera prueba, y permítanme felicitarlos por acceder a las finales de este examen chunin bien hecho- anuncio Hayate._

_- Ahora les explicare en que consiste la última fase del examen- anuncio el hokage._

_Mientras en los alrededores._

_- Orochimaru sama las preliminares han terminado y la última fase del examen está por comenzar- reporto Kabuto._

_- Este país se ha vuelto demasiado aburrido desde que el cuarto murió, creo que será necesario agitar un poco las cosas ya que las demás aldeas han estado aumentando su poder militar, así podríamos poner algo de movimiento para salir de este letargo- se quejó la víbora._

_- En este momento usted podría acabar con él y así comenzar las cosas- propuso kabuto._

_- No lo sé, no creo que sea divertido solo acabar con el anciano, además ese muchacho ha llamado mucho mi atención él no me ha quitado la vista de encima me pregunto quién será- reflexiono el sanin._

_- Pues pronto las aldeas medirán sus fuerzas y si usted pretende desencadenar todo lo que ha planeado necesitara un detonante y por lo que he podido ver usted eligió al uchiha._

_- Eres muy astuto Kabuto realmente has llegado a una interesante conclusión pero para que algo así pueda pasar tenemos que hacernos con Sasuke ya que Kakashi estará fastidiando, él puso un sello temporal en la marca de maldición pero eso no servirá de nada ya que Sasuke está hundido en sus deseos de venganza por lo que el vendrá en busca de mi poder, pero sería mejor traerlo de inmediato- comento el sanin._

_- Es raro verlo nervioso Orochimaru sama, que es lo que le preocupa- pregunto un curioso Kabuto._

_- Es verdad que hay alguien que me preocupa._

_- Se refiere a Naruto Uzumaki y Nova._

_- Así es kabuto el contenedor del Kiubi ha logrado tener cierta influencia en Sasuke lo cual puede interferir con mis planes, pero lo más preocupante es que él se ha vuelto extremadamente fuerte, si continua así el y Nova podrían ser un serio obstáculo para mis planes es por eso que tenemos que hacernos con Sasuke lo más rápido posible- afirmo preocupado el sanin._

_- Entiendo Orochimaru sama entonces me encargare del asunto de Sasuke para que este más tranquilo- afirmo serio el de gafas._

_Y desapareció en un remolino de hojas._

_- Me pregunto cómo te encargaras de Kakashi, será divertido ver cómo se desarrolla todo kukuku._

_En la torre Hirusen se encontraba explicando el desarrollo de la última fase del examen._

_- Las finales se realizarán dentro de un mes para poder preparar todo para que los miembros de cada aldea que representan lleguen para ver el examen en el cual ustedes pelearan por la gloria de cada una de sus aldeas señores feudales y autoridades que rigen a cada país, aprovechen este tiempo para entrenar, desarrollar nuevas técnicas, buscar información de sus oponentes para que puedan ascender a chunin y darle un gran prestigio a sus aldeas- anuncio el anciano hokage._

_- Realmente es necesaria tanta perorata para decir que los combates son en un mes- se quejó Nova._

_- Jijiji no te quejes Nova, esto te dará el tiempo necesario para entrenar a Naruto y pensar en cómo parar a Orochimaru- respondió una risueña Kurenai._

_- Suspirando- es verdad Kunoichi san es solo que no me gusta que se explaye tanto en sus discursos._

_- Es Kurenai- respondió seria._

_- Perdon._

_- Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi no kunoichi san- se quejó la oji roja._

_- Jeje gomen Kurenai estoy muy concentrado en el asunto del clan y el examen chunin, la verdad creo que estoy algo tenso- se quejó el rubio._

_En el ala médica se encontraban revisando la condición de Sasuke mientras Kakashi esperaba en la recepción cuando se escuchó una explosión._

_Al llegar al lugar se ve a un Kabuto saltando por la ventana, la mayoría de los médicos estaban muertos y Sasuke estaba inconsciente pero frente a él estaban DREIKAR y SHADOW._

_- Realmente la seguridad en la aldea es pésima Kakashi si Nova no nos hubiera mandado a vigilar al uchiha este ya estaría en manos de esa serpiente- se quejó SHADOW._

_- Eso parece, pero díganme porque lo ayudaron- pregunto curioso._

_- Esa serpiente ya es bastante problemática como para darle el sharingan, no mal entiendas a Nova Kakashi a él no le importa lo que le pase a Sasuke pero Naruto quiere a muchos de los habitantes de la aldea, es por eso que él no permitirá que esa serpiente se haga más fuerte si él lo puede impedir así que estén alerta._

_Y desaparecen en dos flamas una negra y otra roja._

_Mientras en la torre el hokage terminaba con su larga explicación y comenzaron con el sorteo de las peleas._

_SHADOW y DREIKAR aparecieron ante Nova._

_- Que paso con Kabuto- pregunto preocupado._

_- Logramos evitar que se apoderara del sharingan, pero la verdad es que esta aldea no tiene noción de lo que es la seguridad- respondió un fastidiado lobo._

_- Tranquilo eso quiere decir que nuestras sospechas son correctas, tendremos que avisarle al anciano para evitar más problemas- propuso no muy convencido de cooperar con Hirusen._

_Kurenai y los demás se encontraban viendo el orden de los combates los cuales quedaron de la siguiente manera Naruto VS Neji, Gaara VS Sasuke, Kankuro VS Shino y Temari VS Shikamaru y el que gane iría con Dosu._

_- Espere un momento Hokage sama eso quiere decir que solo el que gane el torneo se convertirá en chunin- pregunto con flojera el Nara._

_- Te equivocas Sikamaru los combates solo son para evaluarlos tanto física como mentalmente, en el estadio habrá varios jueces incluyéndome a mí y al Kasekage es por esta razón que a pesar de que pierdan en los combates aun así pueden ser promovidos- respondió el anciano._

_- Eso significa que hay la posibilidad de que todos seamos promovidos- pregunto Temari._

_- Eso es correcto pero también cabe la posibilidad de que nadie sea promovido, pero entre más combates ganen más puntos tendrán a favor por lo que deben darlo todo en estos encuentros- afirmo Hirusen._

_- Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es llenarle el ojo a los examinadores envés de tratar de ganar los combates- pregunto curioso el rubio._

_- Básicamente así es Naruto ya que un chunin debe de tener ciertas características ya que este liderara a genins y chunins por lo que debe de cumplir con ciertos parámetros para evitar muertes innecesarias- respondió el hokage._

_- Esto será muy problemático hubiera sido mejor no calificar- se quejó el vago._

_- Enserio yo creo que a Yoshino san le encantara saber qué quieres tirar la toalla Shika- amenazo una dulce e inocente Ino._

_- con una expresión de terror puro- realmente las mujeres son muy problemáticas- suspiro resignado ya que sabía que su padre lo entrenaría hasta el límite._

_- Tranquilo Shikamaru con ese cerebro tuyo te será fácil encontrar una salida- se burló el rubio._

_- Y tú no estás preocupado por tu oponente- pregunto Ino._

_- La verdad es que no Ino, niisan se encargara de entrenarme y la verdad se me hace más emocionante pelear con Gaara- respondió con una sonrisa._

_- No deberías de confiarte Naruto kun, Neji niisan es muy fuerte- advirtió la oji perla._

_- No me mal entiendas Hinata no estoy menospreciando a Neji, lo que pasa es que ya soy consciente de mi fuerza y en este momento yo soy más fuerte que el- respondió tranquilo._

_- Es verdad que eres más fuerte que Neji ottoto pero no te aria mal entrenar en contra de un usuario del juken, por lo que Kurenai quisiera que Hinata entrenara con nosotros durante este mes- sugirió con una sonrisa._

_- Por mi está bien solo tengo que avisarle a su padre para que no tengan problemas ya que yo tengo que supervisar a Shino, pero ella tiene la última palabra- respondió sorprendida pero contenta, ella sabía que Nova quería entrenar a Hinata y eso le haría mucho bien a la pequeña Hiuga._

_- Qué opinas Hinata quieres entrenar con nosotros- pregunto el rubio con una de sus sonrisas._

_- Hai me encantaría pero están seguros de que me quieren con ustedes, la verdad no quiero retrasarlos- contesto tímidamente._

_- Con una mano en la cabeza de Hinata- tranquila tú eres muy fuerte por lo que podrás ayudar a Naruto con esto- afirmo con una sonrisa._

_- Muy bien ya pueden irse y Nova te espero en dos horas en mi oficina- anuncio el hokage._

_- Entiendo ahí estaremos- respondió sin interés._

_- Niisan que te parece si en lo que nos reunimos con jiji vamos a comer algo- propuso el rubio._

_- Claro porque no, Kurenai porque no vienen con nosotros ya que quiero saber qué nivel tiene Hinata y entre más seamos será más entretenido- pregunto el pelinegro._

_- Esta bien no tenemos nada mejor que hacer solo déjame ir por Shino- respondió tranquila._

_- Es verdad no lo he visto desde que peleo, donde se habrá metido- pregunto el rubio._

_- No lo sé a veces Shino kun solo desaparece- afirmo la oji perla._

_Kurenai encontró a Shino cerca de los shinobis de suna, este estaba en compañía de uno de los miembros de su clan y al verla se dirigieron hacia ella._

_- Shino vamos a ir a comer vienes con nosotros._

_- Lo siento sensei, pero me temo que mi padre mando a uno de sus hombres para avisarme que me entrenara durante este mes por lo que no podre estar con ustedes- se diculpo con su tono neutro el Aburame._

_- Entiendo entonces nos veremos en un mes pero si tienes cualquier duda puedes venir a verme ya que somos miembros del mismo equipo- respondió la oji roja._

_- Gracias sensei._

_Y todos se retiraron de la torre, el equipo 10 a comer barbacoa, los de suna a su hotel, Dosu sabrá kami a donde y el grupo de Nova se fue a comer a Ichiraku._

_- Ayame neechan quiero un extra grande de miso ramen- grito el rubio(los viejos hábitos no mueren)._

_- Hola Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai san tiempo sin verlas y quien eres tu- pregunto curiosa dirigiéndose a Nova._

_- Mi nombre es Nova Uzumaki y soy el tío de Naruto- respondió como si nada._

_A la pobre de Ayame casi le da un infarto al escuchar eso y Teuchi salió a ver qué pasaba ya que había mucho ruido, pero al ver que su hija estaba siendo detenida por Naruto ya que trataba de matar a un muchacho que nunca había visto se sorprendió y pidió una explicación, Nova les explico todo desde quien era el hasta lo de los padres del rubio, a las dos kunoichis casi les da un ataque cuando se enteraron quienes eran los padres del rubio pero sobre todo lo de su clan._

_- Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Kushina yo la estimaba mucho ya que ella siempre venia, ya que a ella al igual que a Naruto le encantaba el ramen._

_- Suspirando- lo se ella siempre se quejaba de que en Uzu no había nadie que cocinara un ramen decente- comento con la mirada perdida._

_- Pero Nova entonces piensas establecerte en konoha para revivir su clan- pregunto con una mirada seria casi se podría decir que estaba enojada._

_- Así es, pero antes de que me quieras matar yo no voy a permitir que nos pongan en ese programa, ya que estoy seguro de que hay varios sobrevivientes en las naciones elementales- respondió tranquilo._

_- Perdón es que la mayoría no lo pensaría dos veces- respondió apenada._

_- Tranquilízate no estoy molesto es natural que pienses así ya que la mayoría de la gente que está en mi situación se aprovecha de ella._

_- De que están hablando niisan y porque Kurenai sensei te quería matar hace unos minutos- pregunto curioso._

_- Es verdad yo también quiero saber ya que es raro que sensei se moleste- pregunto la oji perla._

_La Yuhi extrañamente estaba tan roja como su alumna cuando está cerca del rubio. _

_- Lo que pasa ottoto es que en las leyes de la aldea si eres el ultimo sobreviviente del clan tienes varios beneficios, si eres hombre te piden que tomes a muchas esposas y si eres mujer te tratan como a una incubadora de bebes- respondió molesto._

_Los dos niños estaban con la cara totalmente roja ya que el rubio entendió que el entraba en esa descripción, y la pequeña Hiuga había dejado volar de más su imaginación ocasionando que casi se desmayara, tanto Kurenai como Ayame se estaban riendo de ellos ya que para ellas se veían muy tiernos, además que para Kurenai era agradable ver a su alumna comportarse como una niña normal, así pasaron hora y media platicando y Naruto devorando su ramen._

_- Gracias por todo Ayame, Teuchi pero nos tenemos que ir ya que tenemos una reunión con el hokage._

_Dejo el dinero de lo que consumieron todos y se dirigieron al complejo Hiuga a dejar a Hinata y Kurenai ya que ella le iba a avisar que su hija entrenaría con lo Uzumaki._

_- Hasta mañana Kurenai, Hinata las estaremos esperando en la montaña de los hokages a las 8 de la mañana para entrenar- aviso el pelinegro._

_- Esta bien ahí estaremos- respondió Kurenai._

_Y los dos Uzumakis se dirigieron a la oficina del hokage, al llegar su secretaria los anuncio y al escuchar su autorización les dijo que pasaran, al entrar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Sarutobi estaba acompañado de tres momias ejem digo ancianos que estaban con una mirada seria en sus rostros._

_- Pensé que esta reunión seria privada Hirusen- recrimino serio el pelinegro._

_- Nosotros somos los consejeros del hokage por lo que tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí- respondió Koharu prepotentemente._

_- Haría bien en recordar con quien está hablando anciana yo no soy uno de sus shinobis a los que puede impresionar, por lo que le pido que baje su tono de voz- ordeno molesto el pelinegro._

_Los tres consejeros se impresionaron al ver la actitud de Nova ya que él se comportaba como si fuera un Damiyo o un Kage._

_- No deberían de estar tan sorprendidos, tousan me enseño como tratar a personas como ustedes, ya que yo soy el heredero del remolino y hermano mayor de Kushina Uzumaki madre de Naruto Uzumaki- comento serio._

_- Siento mucho el malentendido pero no sabíamos que usted seguía con vida- respondió sarcásticamente el tuerto._

_- Lo sé, lamentablemente para esta aldea su fuerte no es el pensar, solo el ambicionar poder ya que por eso trataron como un paria a mi sobrino, pero que se puede esperar de un idiota que se quedó con las ganas de ser hokage y de dos ancianos seniles que adoran sentirse importantes- respondió con una sonrisa extremadamente sarcástica._

_Sarutobi estaba tranquilo, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa al igual que en los anbu que estaban vigilando la oficina, por el contrario las momias ejem digo consejeros estaban furiosos pero se tenían que aguantar ya que ellos le habían mandado una carta al Damiyo para confirmar la identidad de Nova y para su desgracia habían recibido los papeles que confirmaban su identidad._

_- Pero pasando a otro tema Sarutobi quiero que me entregues la herencia de Naruto además de los terrenos que te pedí- pidió tranquilo._

_- Esta bien ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, además de que son suyos- respondió con un suspiro de alivio._

_Y saco las llaves y los papeles de las cuentas de Minato y Kushina_

_Que afortunadamente estaban separadas ya que sería complicado calcular lo de cada uno._

_- Afortunadamente mi imouto era previsora y dejo las cuentas separadas, eso me ahorrara mucho trabajo, y dime Hirusen todos los rollos de mi clan y de Minato se encuentran en la mansión- pregunto amenazadoramente._

_- Así es solo una copia de las técnicas de Minato se encuentra en la bóveda de los hokages- respondió tranquilo ya que él había revisado todo._

_- Muy bien en ese caso aprovechare que tus asesores se encuentran aquí para avisarles que tendrán que pagarle a Naruto 50, 000, 000 de ryu por daños y perjuicios al clan Uzumaki y esto no es negociable, ya que si no están de acuerdo me dará mucho gusto platicar de esto con el Damiyo- aviso con una gran sonrisa._

_- Estas loco grito Homura eso es demasiado dinero, además como sabes tanto de nosotros acaso tu clan nos espía- grito furioso._

_- Tranquilo anciano te recuerdo que mi clan tenia negocios en todas las aldeas, es por eso que me he enterado de varias cosas como por ejemplo, de la mina que le robaron con engaños a la aldea de la hierba o del contrabando de armas con el país del hierro y si quieren les puedo dar más ejemplos- respondió con una sonrisa._

_Los tres consejeros estaban pálidos ya que según ellos nadie sabía de esos asuntos ya que con esos fondos es que financiaban a los anbus de Ne._

_- Esta bien te pagaremos lo que pides- respondió un furioso Danzo._

_- Me alegra ver que son personas con las que se puede razonar y llegar a acuerdos, pero me temo que tendremos que retirarnos ya que la inspección de la casa de mi hermana y su esposo será algo exhaustiva por lo que será mejor comenzar de inmediato así que si nos disculpan nos retiramos- anuncio con todo el sarcasmo que pudo._

_- Esta bien Nova solo te recuerdo que en cinco días nos reuniremos con los clanes de la aldea para anunciar tu lugar en el consejo- le recordó el anciano._

_- Ahí estaremos Hirusen y recuerda no quiero que ningún anbu este rondándonos o los mataremos ya que no necesitamos niñeras- amenazo el rubio._

_Y desaparecieron en dos flamas una azul y otra roja._

_- Niisan eso fue impresionante pero como te enteraste de todo eso- pregunto curioso._

_- veras ottoto durante nuestro entrenamiento de tres días mande unos lobos a que reunieran información acerca de la aldea ya que sabía que no permitirían que tu poder se les escapara de las manos, por lo que también contacte al Damiyo del fuego explicándole nuestra situación y el me permitió hacer todo esto como pago a los Uzumaki y también una forma de comprar nuestro perdón por el trato que sufriste- contesto como si estuviera hablando del clima._

_- Sugoiiii! Entonces estas preparado para enfrentarte a todos los clanes- pregunto con estrellas en los ojos._

_- Algo así pero ahora será mejor darnos prisa ya que quiero descansar, estos días han sido muy estresantes._

_Después de unos veinte minutos llegaron a una zona que tenía un pequeño bosque y una puerta que tenía un remolino junto a un rayo Nova se mordió el pulgar y puso algo de sangre en el remolino y la puerta se abrió dejando ver un camino empedrado y alrededor un gran jardín con un lago y varios estanques con peces dorados y carpas, con varias partes boscosas y en medio una casa de dos pisos estilo oriental, más que la casa de un hokage parecía la de un Damiyo._

_- Realmente los gustos de Kushi chan son increíbles- comento el pelinegro sorprendido al ver todo._

_- Es verdad esto es impresionante- respondió el rubio._

_Los dos entraron a la mansión y revisaron todos los cuartos, Naruto sabia en donde encontraría todo ya que sus padres le indicaron donde buscar, tres horas después ya tenían todo sellado en pergaminos y habían formado una nueva barrera para que solo ellos y el personal que se encargaba de mantener en orden la propiedad pudieran pasar, después de eso se fueron al hotel de la aldea y rentaron una habitación para pasar la noche ya que eso de estar tres días enteros en el bosque de la muerte entrenando y otro más en las preliminares había sido muy estresante._

_- Niisan en donde están esos dos- pregunto curioso el rubio._

_- Los deje cuidando de Kurenai y Hinata ya que estoy seguro que esos tres intentaran presionarnos a través de ellas- respondió bostezando._

_- En ese caso será mejor dormir ya que mañana tendremos un día bastante ocupado con el entrenamiento y la construcción de la casa- respondió el rubio._

_A la mañana siguiente se encontraban esperando a las dos konoichis sobre el monte de los hokages._

_- Buenos días Nova, Naruto- saludo Kurenai._

_- Buenos días Kurenai, Hinata- respondieron a coro._

_- Y donde entrenaremos- pregunto una curiosa Hinata._

_- Esta semana entrenaremos en los campos del hokage ya que los terrenos del clan no estarán listos para ser habitados, según el constructor tardaran unos tres meses por lo que estaremos viviendo en un hotel ya que tanto Naruto como yo no queremos estar en la mansión Namikase- respondió tranquilo._

_- En serio tienes permiso de usar los campos de entrenamiento del hokage- pregunto la oji roja incrédula._

_- Así es niisan chantajeo a jiji para poder usarlos ya que si entrenamos en uno normal, lo más seguro es que estaremos rodeados de metiches- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa._

_- Jeje vamos ottoto que no es para tanto solo se lo pedí amablemente- contesto con una sonrisa algo sádica._

_Al llegar las dos kunoichis se quedaron sorprendidas al ver el lugar._

_- Muy bien señoritas será mejor que comencemos a entrenar._

_Comenzaron corriendo unos 10 km luego estiramientos, combate y jutsus así se pasaron el día conviviendo, Hinata estuvo más tranquila ya no hablaba tan bajo ni tartamudeaba tanto pero Kurenai estaba algo inquieta ya que el entrenamiento había sido muy sencillo._

_- Tranquila Kurenai esto es solo para ver sus capacidades, a partir de mañana comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento- comento con una gran sonrisa._

_Los tres sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar las palabras de Nova._

_Después del entrenamiento se la pasaron recorriendo la aldea, visitaron varias tiendas y a un sastre para que les hiciera varios juegos de la ropa que traían ya que las kunoichis les dijeron que así se veían bien, pero al llegar a un campo de entrenamiento se sorprendieron al ver a Shikamaru y a Chouji ser apaleados por Yoshino._

_- Que está pasando aquí- pregunto el rubio sorprendido al ver el estado de sus amigos._

_- Lo que pasa es que Shikavago se escapó de su entrenamiento con la ayuda de Chouji y Yoshino san los descubrió – respondió Ino con una sonrisa._

_- Hola Ino, jamás pensé que la madre de Shika fuera tan estricta- se burló el rubio. _

_- Jajajaja créeme ottoto si Kushina estuviera aquí tu estarías peor que el- respondió sonriendo._

_- Jijiji es verdad Kushina san tenía un carácter muy volátil- completo Kurenai._

_El rubio estaba completamente pálido ya que recordaba las historias que le contaron sus padres y finalmente se compadeció del pobre vago._

_- Haciendo un saludo militar- Shika hermano te prometo que tu dolor será recordado como uno de los actos más heroicos de los que se tenga registro en la aldea- grito con ríos de lágrimas estilo anime._

_Todos estallaron en carcajadas por la actitud del rubio, las risas se escuchaban a varios metros por lo que Yoshino se dio cuenta de su presencia y escondió el sartén con el que estaba apaleando a los dos genins._

_-Buenas tardes Uzumaki sama, Kurenai san, Naruto san y Hinata san, lamento que hayan visto este espectáculo pero me temo que mi hijo es algo especial con eso de los entrenamientos- afirmo algo avergonzada._

_- No tienes nada de que disculparte y dime Nova no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo ni con Naruto- respondió con una sonrisa._

_- Esta bien Nova entonces puedes llamarme por mi nombre también, y que hacen en este lugar es raro que a esta hora vengan a entrenar- pregunto curiosa._

_- Lo que pasa Yoshino es que estábamos recorriendo la aldea después de entrenar ya que no la conozco y también estabamos comprando algunas cosas que necesitaremos más adelante._

_- Entonces estas entrenando al equipo de Kurenai san- pregunto curiosa._

_- No solo estamos Hinata y yo ya que Kiba sigue en el hospital y estoy segura que Tsume y Hana lo entrenaran por unas semanas por haber perdido en los exámenes y Shino está entrenando con su padre y algunos miembros de su clan, es por eso que solo nosotras dos estamos entrenando con ellos- respondió lo más tranquila que pudo._

_- Valla Hinata que suerte tienes de poder entrenar con ellos estoy segura de que te volverás muy fuerte- afirmo la rubia._

_- Daré mi mayor esfuerzo para volverme fuerte- respondió algo cohibida la oji perla._

_- Disculpe Nova san es cierto que usted formara parte del consejo- pregunto Ino._

_Yoshino se le quedo viendo algo enojada ya que a pesar de ser la heredera de los Yamanaka no tenía por qué preguntar sobre eso._

_- Suspirando- supongo que toda la aldea ya lo sabe verdad._

_Ino solo asintió algo preocupada de que Nova se hubiera enojado con ella._

_- Tranquilízate Ino de todos modos esto se sabrá en unos días por lo que no tiene nada de malo, además tu padre está muy inquieto debido a la identidad de los padres de mi ottoto- respondió tranquilo._

_- A que te refieres con eso de los padres de Naruto- pregunto Yoshino._

_- Niisan no crees que sería mejor decirles antes de que se haga el anuncio- propuso el rubio._

_- Esta bien pero será mejor reunir a todos ya que no quiero estar explicando varias veces lo mismo- respondió resignado._

_- Entonces que les parece que nos reunamos en una hora en mi casa para hablar de esto- propuso Yoshino._

_- Esta bien solo espero que nadie se vaya morir de la impresión- comento el pelinegro._

_Después de la hora todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal de la casa Nara, ahí se encontraban los Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka así como el grupo de Konohaumaru, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Nova y a Naruto pero no dijeron nada ya que querían enterarse de todo._

_- Muy bien a petición de Ino, los he mandado a llamar ya que estoy seguro de que no nos dejaran tranquilos hasta saber lo que pasa, así que les pido que no me interrumpan, cuando termine me podrán hacer las preguntas que quieran- pidió tranquilo._

_Todos asintieron y Nova les comenzó a explicar la situación de Naruto, nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba todos estaban sorprendidos y muy molestos con Sarutobi por ocultar el origen del rubio peor aún varios de ellos le habían pedido a sus hijos que no se acercaran a Naruto como la madre de Ino y varios ancianos de los otros clanes._

_- Entonces piensas vengarte por lo que le hicimos a tu sobrino- pregunto un preocupado Shikaku._

_- La verdad cuando Reika me mostro la vida que llevo Naruto te confieso que iba a destruir la aldea, pero Kushi chan abogo por ustedes y Naruto tiene a varias personas que aprecia así que no por el momento no are nada, pero no permitiré que le vuelvan a hacer daño- respondió fríamente._

_- Tú crees que podríamos hablar con Reika- pregunto tímidamente la oji perla._

_- Supongo- respondió Naruto algo sorprendido- pero para que quieres hablar con ella- pregunto curioso._

_- Es que quiero agradecerle ya que ella es la única que siempre ha estado a tu lado cuidándote- respondió tiernamente._

_Un remolino de fuego se formó en la sala y de este salió la kitsune mandando a todos los hombres a volar en severas hemorragias nasales excepto a los Uzumaki, después de unos minutos de transfusiones de sangre golpes de sus esposas y burlas de Nova siguieron con la plática._

_- Bueno mis estimados pervertidos y damas les presento a Reika mejor conocida como Kiubi No Youko- se burló con una sínica sonrisa._

_- No deberías de burlarte cariño tú reaccionaste igual cuando nos viste la primera vez._

_ Todos voltearon a donde se escuchaba la voz y vieron a Mayu, nuevamente todos los hombres salieron volando pero esta vez la masacre duro como media hora, una vez satisfechas con la masacre pudieron continuar con las explicaciones._

_- Como que cariño- pregunto Kurenai con un tic en el ojo._

_- Suspirando- yo también te quiero Mayu, veras Kurenai en este mundo no solo existen los bijus también hay otros espíritus, ella es Mayu la señora de la oscuridad una de las ayudantes de Shinigami sama- respondió tranquilo._

_- Como es posible- pregunto sorprendido Inoichi._

_Veras Inoichi san el clan Uzumaki ha tenido una relación muy estrecha con Shinigami sama es gracias a Kushi que Minato logro hacer el sello del Shikifujin con el que encerró a Reika en Naruto, yo era el que más se acercó al poder de Mayu ya que nací con un chakra extremadamente denso, pero a diferencia de los demás mi cabello y mi chakra son de color negro por lo que se me dio la responsabilidad de ser el compañero de Mayu, y a Mito se le encomendó el cuidado de Reika después de que Madara la invocara cuando peleo con Hashirama, después de eso Kushina fue enviada a la aldea para ser el nuevo contenedor de Reika, pero la información de su verdadera identidad y Naturaleza fue declarada como un secreto SS por otosan, es por eso que quien ataco a Kushi chan pudo lograrlo ya que si ustedes hubieran sabido que los bijus no son monstruos no la hubieran dejado sola a la hora de dar a luz- respondió molesto._

_- Entonces Minato no sabía que tú eres el Kiubi- pregunto Chousa señalando a Reika._

_- Así es solo Kushi sabía de mi verdadera apariencia ya que si se sabía que yo no soy un monstruo las otras aldeas tratarían de controlar mi poder para su conveniencia- respondió molesta._

_- Entonces porque nos lo cuentas- pregunto una confundida Kurenai._

_- Porque a diferencia de otosan yo matare a cualquiera que intente lastimarlas ya que ellas merecen ser felices al igual que nosotros- respondió serio._

_Las dos mujeres se aventaron para abrasarlo tirándolo al piso._

_- Por eso te quiero tanto- grito exageradamente alto la kitsune._

_- Yo también, es por eso que te elegí como mi compañero- afirmo la peli blanca._

_- Podrían quitársele de encima, lo están lastimando- pidió fríamente la oji roja._

_- Arara no es para que te pongas celosa niña- comento Mayu con su dedo índice sobre sus labios._

_- Yo no estoy celosa solo quiero que no se muera- grito enojada._

_Las dos se espantaron al ver a Nova de color azul y con un extraño vapor plateado saliendo de su boca. _

_- Siempre es lo mismo con ellas –comento Naruto fastidiado._

_- A que te refieres Naruto kun- pregunto una roja oji perla._

_- A que Reika lo quiere como si fuera su hermano menor y se la pasa fastidiando a Mayu, ya que ella si esta encariñada con el pero no pueden pasar más allá de eso ya que Mayu solo puede tener un cuerpo solido por poco tiempo- respondió fastidiado._

_- O vamos Naru kun no seas tan frio conmigo- se quejó la kitsune abrasándolo por la espalda recargando sus pechos en su cabeza._

_Esta vez fue el turno de Hinata e Ino de ponerse histéricas._

_- Con un tic en el ojo y una vena en la frente- deja de acosar a Naruto kun con esas cosas kitsune del demonio- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_- Vaya ottoto eres muy popular con las mujeres- se burló Nova._

_- Es verdad Naruto niichan aún me falta mucho para llegar a tu nivel- se lamentó el honorable nieto muriéndose de la envidia._

_- Eres un maldito pervertido- grito una furiosa Moegi golpeándolo en la cabeza._

_Naruto solo murmuraba cosas sobre hermanos desconsiderados y kitsunes que no saben comportarse._

_Ya terminado el espectáculo continuaron con la plática._

_- Entonces ustedes estarán con el estatus de aliados y portaran el hitae ate del remolino y el de konoha al mismo tiempo- pregunto Shikaku._

_- Esa es la única forma de evitar que se metan con Naruto y evitar que nos pongan en la ley de restauración de clanes- respondió serio._

_- Entiendo su situación Nova, pero era realmente necesario mandar a mi cachorro y a su compañero al hospital- se quejó una indignada Tsume._

_- Lo siento Tsume san pero si ya leyó el reporte completo Kiba no es precisamente una inocente paloma- respondió Nova._

_- Lo comprendo es solo que mandarlos al hospital por tres semanas se me hace algo excesivo, además de que mi hija Hana ya tiene bastante trabajo con la clínica veterinaria del clan como para estar cuidando de ese tonto- se quejó amargamente._

_- Bueno alguna otra pregunta que tengan antes de irnos ya que tengo que preparar la tort-ejem perdón el entrenamiento de mañana- corrigió con una tétrica sonrisa._

_- Solo que me gustaría que Ino entrenara con ustedes ya que con lo de los exámenes su equipo no podrá hacer misiones- pidió Inoichi._

_- Por mi está bien no tengo ningún problema en entrenar a varias personas, entre más víctimas mejor- respondió sonriendo._

_- Nova yo quisiera que entrenaras a Shikamaru en las mañanas para que mejore su condición física, y su padre lo entrenara en las tardes con las técnicas del clan- pidió con una gran sonrisa._

_- Como podría negarme a ayudar a tan abnegada esposa y madre, será un placer ayudarte en lo que pueda Yoshino- respondió con una tétrica sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a los dos hombres del clan Nara._

_Chouji al ver hacia donde se dirigían las cosas quiso escapar junto a su padre pero su esposa los agarro del cuello y los regreso a su asiento._

_- Nova espero que puedas hacerte cargo de mi hijo también- pregunto con una sonrisa._

_- Por supuesto los espero a todos a las 7 am en los campos de entrenamiento de los hokages- respondió con una gran sonrisa._

_Tanto Reika como Mayu tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, todavía recordaban el infierno que pasó Kushina por querer entrenar al lado de su oniisan, pero tenían que reconocer que después de este ella había progresado mucho, era una lástima que Nova se hubiera tenido que ir sin terminar su entrenamiento, pero él tenía sus responsabilidades con el clan._

_A la mañana siguiente Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino y Naruto se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, Nova estaba junto a Kurenai pero ella todavía no se decidía si entrenaría con ellos ya que su orgullo de tokubetsu jounin no la dejaba que sus alumnos la vieran entrenar._

_- Tranquila Kurenai si quieres nosotros podemos entrenar en la noche para que no te sientas incomoda al ser observada por tus alumnos- propuso con una sonrisa._

_- Suspirando- supongo que soy muy fácil de leer verdad._

_- Claro que no tú te ganaste a pulso tu rango, es normal que no quieras que te vean entrenar, casi todos hacemos lo mismo así que no te preocupes- respondió tranquilo._

_SHADOW y DREIKAR se acercaron al pelinegro para avisarle que la barrera ya estaba lista._

_- Que barrera- pregunto curiosa._

_- Jejejejeje solo reforcé la barrera ya que el entrenamiento será un poco rudo- respondió con una sonrisa aterradora- muy bien acérquense les explicare en que consiste el entrenamiento._

_Todos se acercaron y vieron que Nova estaba sacando un bote de tinta y un pincel._

_- Ahora les pondré un sello en la mano para reducir en un 90% su chakra y después de eso correrán durante una hora- anuncio con una gran sonrisa._

_Todos estaban confundidos ya que eso no sonaba tan mal, solo el rubio estaba asustado ya que él había pasado por algo parecido pero para desgracia o fortuna de las kunoichis estas se dieron cuenta y le preguntaron la razón de su expresión de terror._

_- Jejeje digamos que los métodos de niisan son un poco exagerados- respondió temblando un poco._

_- O vamos Naru no las asustes, déjanos disfrutar del espectáculo – se quejó Reika._

_- Es verdad Naruto no le quites la diversión a esto- comento Mayu haciendo un puchero._

_Nova había terminado de ponerles los sellos y los activo, los pequeños genin sintieron como sus músculos se contraían por la falta de chakra pero no tuvieron tiempo de quejarse ya que Nova les dijo como correrían._

_- Muy bien ya se habrán dado cuenta de que su cuerpo está muy acostumbrado a usar su chakra para ayudar a sus músculos para que estos no se cansen tan rápido, esto es para mejorar su condición física y aumentar sus reservas de chakra así que tendrán que escapar de los ataques que les estaremos mandando tanto DREIKAR, SHADOW, Reika, Mayu, Kurenai y yo.- anuncio con una macabra sonrisa._

_Pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de quejarse empezaron a llover jutsus de todos los elementos, los pobres genin no sabían ni para donde correr y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que los jutsus les daban estos eran lo suficientemente débiles para no dejarlos inconscientes pero lo suficientemente fuertes para doler por lo que todos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, Kurenai al ver los métodos de tortura del moreno se atemorizo por lo drástico del entrenamiento pero después de unos minutos observo que los niños empezaban a esquivar de forma más eficiente los ataques._

_- Es increíble con este entrenamiento ellos mejoraran mucho su resistencia, reflejos coordinación y espirito de lucha ya que están sometidos a un gran estrés por un tiempo prolongado lo que también les dará una mejor concentración ante situaciones difíciles- concluyo Kurenai._

_- Así es Kurenai pero ellos se tendrán que esforzar para alcanzar los resultados que desean ya que mi forma de entrenar es un poco drástica- afirmo con una sonrisa._

_Al terminar la hora los genins estaban maldiciendo a su sensei ya que según ellos era un maldito sádico, todos parecían haber salido de una guerra ya que tenían la ropa rasgada y sucia tenían varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y sus músculos les dolían horrores._

_- Muy bien hecho nadie se quedó atrás estoy muy orgulloso de todos ahora harán 30 minutos de estiramientos y al terminar les enseñare a caminar sobre el agua-._

_Todos estaban emocionados ya que ninguno de ellos sabía hacerlo por lo que decidieron perdonarle la vida a su sensei, pasados los 30 min todos se encontraban en el lago._

_- Muy bien el caminar sobre el agua se logra mandando chakra a las plantas de sus pies de forma que este compense el movimiento del agua para que no se hundan- explico tranquilo el pelinegro._

_Tanto Kurenai como Nova les hicieron una demostración caminando sobre el lago._

_- Es asombroso yo quiero aprender a hacerlo- grito Ino._

_- Es verdad es impresionante- afirmo Hinata._

_Estuvieron practicando durante tres horas hasta que lo lograron._

_- Muy bien estamos orgullosos de ustedes ahora correrán durante otra hora y después descansaran dos horas para volver a correr otra hora, Shikamaru tu quedaras libre al terminar los estiramientos- aviso con una sádica sonrisa el peli negro._

_Una vez más antes de que se pudieran quejar la lluvia de jutsus se dirigía hacia a ellos, los pobres genin solo podían correr por sus vidas jurándose a sí mismos que su sádico sensei pagaría por torturarlos de esa forma y ponían a Kami como testigo de su futura venganza. _

_Bueno eso es todo y sobre la pareja del rubio aun no decido si dejarlo con Hina o Ino pero eso ya lo vere mas adelante jajaja, bueno ya saben cualquier duda, queja o consejo sera bien recibido see ya._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que salen en ell y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap._

_CAPITULO 3._

_Al terminar el entrenamiento del día se podía ver a Chouji,Shino, Ino y Hinata tirados en el pasto y Naruto estaba recargado en un árbol, todos tenían la ropa hecha pedazos y el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, parecía que habían salido de un concurso de tiro al blanco solo que ellos habían sido los blancos._

_- Será mejor que se vallan a dar un baño y se cambien de ropa para que puedan descansar- sugirió el moreno con una sonrisa._

_- A que te refieres Nova, en este lugar no hay donde podamos hacer eso- respondió una indignada Ino._

_- En la entrada hay dos puertas, detrás de ellas se encuentran los vestidores de este lugar ahí podrán hacerlo- respondió tranquilo._

_Los genins se fueron a refrescar mientras Nova se dirigió a un árbol para descansar._

_- Que te pareció el entrenamiento Kunoichi san- pregunto al aire._

_Kurenai estaba a punto de quejarse, ya que pensaba que le hablaba a ella pero se sorprendió al ver que Anko se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol._

_- Desde cuando lo notaste- pregunto sorprendida._

_- Desde que dejaste inconscientes a esos dos anbus de Ne que nos estaban siguiendo- respondió como si nada._

_- Valla realmente eres impresionante, ya veo porque le interesas a Nai chan ya que ella nunca se reúne con nadie que no sea yo- comento con una sínica sonrisa._

_La morena estaba imitando a la perfección a su alumna ya que su rostro parecía un tomate, solo que en vez de desmallarse estaba intentando matar a la peli morada, DREIKAR y SHADOW solo las veían de forma divertida ya que era raro ver a dos tokubetsu jounins comportarse como niñas, después de unos veinte minutos los niños regresaron todos vendados pero con mejor aspecto, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Anko pero afortunadamente para la oji roja sintieron su presencia antes de que pudieran ver el bizarro espectáculo._

_- Niisan que haremos ahora- pregunto curioso el rubio._

_- La verdad no tengo nada planeado, pero porque la pregunta ottoto._

_- Es solo que Shikamaru quería saber si podemos pasar la noche en su casa, ya que su padre quiere platicar contigo respecto a la organización de las finales- respondió un sonriente rubio._

_- Suspirando- es verdad, pero diles que llegare algo tarde ya que me quedare a entrenar un rato ya que estoy algo aburrido por el largo viaje- respondió el moreno._

_- Deberías de ser más sincero niisan, si lo que quieres es pasar más tiempo con Kurenai sensei solo tienes que decirlo, no le veo caso de que busques pretextos- afirmo con una sínica sonrisa._

_Todos los genin estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo el rubio, ya que la pelinegra solo salía con Anko y nunca la habían visto salir con nadie, y para mayor sorpresa del grupo Anko se acercó a Kurenai con una gran sonrisa._

_- Descuida pequeño yo los acompañare para ver que se comporten- añadió la peli purpura a punto de morirse de la risa._

_- Con una gran vena en la frente- ya veo que te sentirás solo si no te acompaño, está bien, si quieren podemos quedarnos entrenando lo que resta del día- comento con una tétrica sonrisa._

_Los pequeños se pusieron pálidos al pensar en las torturas que Nova les pondría por burlarse de ellos y decidieron hacer lo más lógico en una situación así y desaparecieron como alma que lleva el diablo para salvarse._

_- Hay que admitir que los gakis han desarrollado un gran sentido del peligro- se burló la domadora de serpientes._

_- Es verdad, pero dime konuichi san porque nos estas siguiendo- pregunto molesto._

_- Tranquilo, Sarutobi me pidió que vigilara que no se te acercaran los anbus de Danzo ya que no quiere tener más problemas contigo- respondió tranquila._

_- Entiendo, gracias por el detalle, ahora dormiré un rato en lo que arreglan sus diferencias- respondió con una sonrisa._

_Y se fue a acostar debajo de un árbol, mientras una furiosa Kurenai se desquitaba con la domadora de serpientes, después de media hora una vendada Anko y una sonriente Kurenai se acercaban al moreno para despertarlo, mientras unos aterrados genin llegaban al complejo de los Nara._

_-Tenías que burlarte de el verdad- grito un aterrado Chouji._

_- Tranquilo Chouji, la verdad es que no pude resistirlo ya que es la primera vez que veo a niisan tan tranquilo, es por eso que no pude resistirme a molestarlo- respondió un risueño rubio._

_- Es verdad en las preliminares se encontraba muy serio, casi se podría decir que estaba furioso- añadió Ino._

_- Es verdad pero también es muy amable ya que nos ayudó sin esperar nada a cambio- comento la oji perla._

_- Bueno será mejor ver cómo le va a Shikamaru, ya después podremos platicar de todo lo que ha pasado- propuso el rubio._

_Todos entraron en el complejo Nara y vieron al vago ser entrenado por Shikaku y varios miembros del clan Nara, por lo que Shika estaba con una expresión de cansancio, tal que parecía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento._

_En el campo de entrenamiento de los hokages las dos konuichis estaban despertando a Nova._

_- Así que ya terminaron de jugar- pregunto un sonriente pelinegro._

_-Podría decirse que si- respondió una vendada Anko._

_- Entonces ya podremos hablar enserio no te parece- afirmo el pelinegro con una expresión seria._

_- Muy bien entonces dime porque permitiste que ese maldito escapara y que pretendes con Naruto y Nai chan- pregunto seria._

_La oji roja se sorprendió ya que Anko estaba siendo seria y eso no era muy común en ella._

_- Esta bien, primero esa serpiente es responsabilidad de Sarutobi no mía, segundo Naruto es mi sobrino ya que Kusina era mi imouto y solo quiero que cumpla su sueño de ser un gran shinobi y que la gente lo respete por lo que es y no lo discriminen por lo que resguarda, y tercero me agrada la compañía de Kurenai eso no te lo voy a negar pero ella tiene voz y voto en esto así que por el momento no planeo nada- respondió tranquilo._

_Las dos kunoichis estaban sorprendidas, ya que Nova le respondió a todo directamente y no había señales de que estuviera mintiendo por lo que Anko decidió seguir con el interrogatorio._

_Entonces nos ayudaras a proteger la aldea de lo que sea que esté planeando Orochimaru- pregunto seria._

_- Si te refieres a que si salvare a Sarutobi si su ex alumno estrella lo intenta matar, lo más seguro es que no, pero no dejare que la aldea que protegió Kushina con su vida sea destruida por las estupideces de su líder- respondió algo molesto._

_Anko suavizo mucho su semblante al escuchar a Nova, ya que al ser un jefe de clan, ella pensó que quería usar a su amiga y que el usaría a Naruto para su beneficio, pero el pelinegro solo buscaba ayudar al rubio y no tenía malas intenciones con su amiga, además de que él no apoyaba a Sarutobi pero no deseaba destruir la aldea por lo que termino su interrogatorio satisfecha._

_- Ahora que estas más tranquila podrías responder una pregunta._

_- Claro no tengo nada que esconder- respondió la peli purpura._

_- Porque el chakra de esa serpiente esta está impregnado en tu cuerpo- cuestiono serio._

_La domadora de serpientes se puso pálida al escuchar la pregunta de Nova, pero se controló y le respondió explicándole todo lo que había vivido con su sensei y como la traiciono y marco de por vida, ella esperaba que Nova se comportara como los demás que la marginaban, ya que gracias al sello pensaban que ella podría ser un espía de la serpiente, y se preocupó más al ver el rostro serio del pelinegro que se estaba acercando a ellas, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar._

_- Con su mano derecha en la cabeza de Anko- tranquila solo tenía curiosidad ya que solo el pequeño uchiha es parecido a ti en ese aspecto, pero creo que será mejor quitarte esa cosa ya que es muy peligroso para tu salud- respondió con una sonrisa._

_Las dos kunoichis se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, ya que ni Hiruzen o Jiraya habían podido retirar el sello sin matarla, y ahora Nova le decía que se lo quitaría como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo._

_- Con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas- pero como, nadie ha podido quitármelo sin matarme en el proceso- respondió ilusionada de que su pesadilla terminara._

_- Claro que puedo, ya había visto algo similar en uno de mis viajes, por lo que no será muy complicado de hacer- respondió tranquilo._

_La peli morada lo abrazo feliz, ya que gracias a ese sello su vida había sido un infierno y ver la posibilidad de librarse de él era extraordinario, Kurenai veía con una sonrisa a la domadora de serpientes, ella sabía lo dura que había sido la vida de Anko gracias a ese sello, por lo que estaba muy feliz de que por fin su amiga se libraría de la sombra de su ex sensei._

_- Muy bien entonces empecemos con la eliminación del sello, así que por favor Anka quítate la gabardina y Kurenai sostenla ya que esto le dolerá mucho pero no debes dejar que se mueva hasta que termine- pidió serio._

_- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado ya que varios han salido gravemente heridos al intentarlo- comento preocupada._

_- Tranquila, por lo que se de esa serpiente el solo sabe lo básico de fuinjutsu, por lo que no puede hacer cosas muy complejas por su cuenta así que no te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa algo engreída._

_- Presumido, pero aun así ten cuidado- respondió seria._

_Anko se sentó en posición de seisa y Nova saco varias cosas de un pergamino y combino varias hierbas y líquidos con su sangre para crear una tinta y comenzó a trazar un sello sobre la marca de maldición, coloco un pergamino a su lado y al terminar le dio un pedazo de madera a Anko para que lo mordiera y comenzó a bombear chakra en la tinta, esta comenzó a hundirse en su piel ocasionando que un intenso brillo rojizo rodeara la marca, ocasionándole un insoportable dolor a la peli morada ocasionando que Kurenai tuviera que sujetarla fuertemente ya que los espasmos que le ocasionaba el dolor eran muy fuertes, después de tres horas de sufrimiento para Anko un chakra negro salió de su cuerpo y tomo la forma de una pequeña serpiente de color blanco, la cual fue sellada de inmediato por Nova quedando este inconsciente por el esfuerzo._

_En Suna la serpiente sintió un profundo dolor, y una gran cortada apareció sobre su tatuaje que usaba para llamar a sus invocaciones pero al no saber la causa y al ver que el dolor se había ido decidió no darle importancia ya que podría ser que el cuerpo que estaba ocupando tuviera una pequeña reacción de rechazo._

_En el complejo Nara, SHADOW y DREIKAR estaban sufriendo a manos de Ino y Hinata, ya que estas no paraban de abrazarlos ya que según ellas no habían tocado a ningún animal tan pachoncito y suave, por lo que estos estaban sufriendo de un severo caso de asfixia._

_Después de un par de horas Nova despertó y se sorprendió al ver que estaba recostado en el regazo de la oji roja, pero al tratar de levantarse no pudo ya que su cuerpo le dolía mucho, al parecer ese chakra negro era toxico y le había ocasionado algunos problemas a su cuerpo, pero gracias a Mayu la cosa no había pasado a mayores._

_- Eres un inconsciente, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas las cosas sin tomar precauciones- grito furiosa la oji morada._

_- Lo siento okasan no volverá a pasar- respondió sarcásticamente._

_- Con un aura negra alrededor y una vena en la frente- maldito gaki con quién demonios crees que estás hablando- grito furiosa._

_Y arrojo a Nova al lago, pero este pudo recomponer su caída y callo de pie sobre el lago._

_- Jeje ya tenía mucho tiempo que no te enojabas así- se burló el rubio._

_Las dos kunoichis se quedaron con cara de WTF al ver la manera en la que actuaban los dos._

_- Es verdad ya tenía mucho tiempo que no hacías algo tan irresponsable, pero como siempre fue por una buena causa y solo por eso te perdonare, pero ten más cuidado- ordeno seria._

_- Disculpa pero quien eres tú, y porque parece que ustedes fueran Novios- pregunto curiosa la Mitarashi._

_- Ella es Mayu una de las ayudantes de shinigami sama y compañera de Nova- contesto la oji roja con un tic en el ojo._

_Nova le explico toda la situación a Anko causando que esta soltara una risa burlona y comenzara a molestar a Kurenai diciéndole que tenía una gran rival, cosa que puso furiosa a Kurenai y ocasiono que volviera a darle un gran correctivo a la peli morada, después de platicar otro rato se dirigieron al complejo Nara para reunirse con Shikaku, ya que este quería saber hasta dónde contaban con Nova._

_Mientras en la torre del hokage, este estaba revisando varias cartas de los dignatarios de las villas que vendrían a ver el examen, y para su sorpresa había una persona que no esperaba recibir por lo cual oculto la carta para preguntarle a Nova ya que esta estaba dirigida a él._

_Mientras Nova y las dos konuichis llegaban al complejo Nara para ver como el lobo y el zorro eran tiernamente atormentados por Hinata e Ino._

_- Valla pequeñas parece que se han encariñado mucho con ellos- afirmo burlonamente Nova._

_- Es verdad niisan ellos se han vuelto muy cercanos con Ino y Hinata- señalo con sarcasmo._

_Las dos invocaciones estaban furiosos, ya que los dos estaban burlándose de ellos en vez de ayudarlos pero decidieron dejar su venganza para otra ocasión ya que esta reunión era muy importante, además al día siguiente se desquitarían en el entrenamiento, después de unos minutos entraron Shikaku, Chousa, Inoichi, Shibi, Hana y Tsume._

_- Parece que han estado algo ocupados con los preparativos del examen- afirmo seriamente el pelinegro._

_- No es necesario que seas sarcástico Nova, tú mejor que nadie sabe que algo pasara en el transcurso de este examen- respondió un molesto Inoichi._

_- No tienes por qué estar molesto Inoichi ya he hecho más de lo que tengo que hacer alertándolos de los movimientos de suna, se supone que ustedes tienen a ese inútil de Jiraya y su red de espías- respondió molesto._

_- Tranquilo Nova es normal que estemos nerviosos, ya que Orochimaru es muy listo y si a eso le sumas que está utilizando a dos aldeas para atacarnos la situación es muy grave- afirmo tranquilo el Nara._

_- Pues yo no pienso lo mismo, el ya no tiene el factor sorpresa y si se organizan bien podrán acabar con ellos, ya que por lo que he escuchado solo los shinobis de suna valen la pena-respondió tranquilo._

_- Pero que pasa con la advertencia que le diste al Hokage de Danzo y Hiashi- pregunto una seria Tsume._

_- Eso ya es problema del anciano, él tiene la culpa al no vigilar a sus hombres y dejar que una bola de codiciosos le digan lo que tiene que hacer, por otro lado por esta razón estoy entrenando a sus hijos ya que no quiero que los pocos genins que valen la pena mueran por los descuidos y ambiciones de los habitantes de esta villa- respondió con algo de fastidio._

_- Pero Nova si Hirusen muere es posible que Danzo reclame el puesto de Hokage, y si eso pasa esta aldea entrara en el caos de la guerra- grito Hana._

_- Tranquila pequeña ya le he avisado al Damiyo del fuego de la posible traición de Danzo y Hiashi, ya que desde que llegue varios anbus de Ne y shinobis Hiuga han tratado de seguirme, pero gracias a Anko y a mis invocaciones he logrado mantenerlos a raya ya que no quiero que Hinata salga herida, ya que estoy seguro que trataran de usarla a ella y a Kurenai para mantenernos al margen de todo- respondió como si nada._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Hinata, ahora entendía el porqué de varios cambios en las guardias de la mansión, ya que Hiashi había quitado a todos los miembros del clan que simpatizaban con la pequeña._

_- Entonces otosan piensa atacar al hokage para incrementar el poder del clan- pregunto llorando._

_- Así parece, ya que él quiere que el clan Hiuga ocupe el lugar que alguna vez tuvieron los uchiha y se valdrá de todo para conseguir su objetivo- respondió serio._

_- Así que esa es la razón de que SHADOW no se separe de mí en la noche- comento Kurenai algo preocupada._

_- Así es, ustedes están solas ya que Hinata aunque tenga el apoyo de la mayoría de los miembros de la rama secundaria, ninguno de estos pueden desobedecer a Hiashi o morirán por el sello del pájaro y tú no tienes a nadie en la aldea ya que Yugao y Anko a veces salen a misiones, y la verdad a pesar de ser muy fuerte no podrías enfrentarte a Ne y a los Hiuga para salvarte a ti y a Hinata._

_Shikaku estaba impresionado, Nova en dos días había investigado cosas que a ellos les llevo años averiguar sin mencionar el sacrificio de varios shinobis._

_- Entonces si tienes tan estudiada la situación que nos recomiendas hacer- pregunto una seria Tsume._

_- No morirse- respondió sarcásticamente._

_Pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Kurenai le dio una fuerte cachetada, la pelinegra tenía algunas lágrimas en el rostro._

_- Sé que estas molesto con la aldea y lo entiendo, pero nosotros no sabíamos nada de la situación de Naruto así que por favor ayúdanos a evitar que las personas de la aldea mueran innecesariamente- grito furiosa por la actitud de Nova._

_- Auch eso debió doler en más de un sentido._

_ Todos voltearon a ver quién había hablado y se encontraron con Reika y Mayu, ambas tenían el mismo gesto de Kurenai._

_- Ahora me van a decir que ustedes también quieren que los salve- pregunto cansado._

_- Así es, Kushi te pidió que cuidaras de la aldea, incluso Naru quiere ayudarlos a pesar de que el sufrió en carne propia la estupidez de los aldeanos, así que por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar en lo que sufrió Kushi y piensa en lo que ella te pidió que protegieras- reclamo una seria kitsune._

_Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, Reika estaba dando la cara por ellos, nadie entendía sus razones pero Ino volteo a ver a Naruto y este estaba agachado con los puños apretados casi a punto de sangrar por lo que se acercó al rubio y puso su mano en su hombro._

_- Jejeje jamás pensé que algún día me fueras a sermonear Reika, está bien los ayudare pero no salvare a Hirusen, ya que él tuvo la oportunidad de matar a esa serpiente y lo dejo escapar- aviso serio._

_Mayu estaba feliz, hace mucho que quería que Nova dejara de ser tan frio y gracias a Kurenai y Reika podía ver otra vez al pequeño revoltoso que conoció hace tanto, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, el rubio por otro lado estaba más tranquilo ya que él sabía que Nova estaba en su derecho de no hacer nada por la aldea, pero gracias a esas dos habían ganado a un gran refuerzo._

_- Bueno ya que está decidido que nos ayudaras, como demonios te has enterado de tantas cosas si no tienes más de dos días en la aldea- pregunto una impresionada Anko._

_- Es gracias a Mayu y Reika, ellas han mandado a varias de sus mejores espías a recolectar información de la aldea y gracias a eso tengo información de todo lo que ha pasado en esta aldea desde hace mucho- afirmo divertido._

_Todos los jefes de clanes estaban sorprendidos y algo molestos con el pelinegro, ya que ellos pensaban que la protección de sus archivos era perfecta y ahora salía a la luz que Nova obtuvo casi toda su información en menos de dos días._

_- SHADOW quiero que te quedes con Hinata hasta que pase todo, tu única responsabilidad será ver que este a salvo de Hiashi- ordeno serio._

_SHADOW estaba pálido, pero entendió que dada la situación no tenía otra alternativa por lo que acepto sin protestar._

_Y Anko quiero que tú te quedes con Kurenai cuando yo no pueda estar al pendiente de ella- pidió serio._

_- Puedes estar tranquilo, yo me encargare de cualquiera que trate de lastimar a Nai chan- respondió segura de sí misma._

_- Ahora que te veo más de cerca estas algo diferente Anko- afirmo Shikaku._

_- Es verdad hasta tu olor es diferente que fue lo que te paso- pregunto una curiosa Tsume._

_Anko se le quedo viendo a Nova con el infame ojos de cachorrito no jutsu y este solo asintió ante la insistencia de la domadora de serpientes, al recibir la aprobación de Nova Anko se quitó su gabardina lo que causo que la mayoría de los hombres que estaban presentes salieran volando por culpa de una hemorragia nasal ya que Anko solo tenía puesta una blusa de malla encima de un pequeño top que dejaba ver su bien formado busto._

_- Realmente son unos pervertidos sin remedio- afirmo un divertido pelinegro._

_Después de unos minutos lograron despertar a todos y una vez que estuvieron en condiciones de continuar, Anko les mostro la base de su cuello sorprendiendo a todos ya que no tenía la marca de maldición que le había puesto Orochimaru._

_- Pero como te libraste de la marca de maldición- pregunto una sorprendida Hana._

_- Fue gracias a Nova, el encontró la forma de quitármela sin hacerme daño- respondió abrazando al pelinegro recargando peligrosamente su busto en él._

_- Entiendo que estés contenta niña, pero deberías de soltarlo o algo muy malo te va a pasar- afirmo una sonriente Mayu._

_- Vamos no es para que te pongas celosa, no pienso quitártelo es solo que estoy muy feliz ya que por fin me libre de todo lo que me conectaba con ese maldito- respondió con una gran sonrisa y apretó un poco más el abrazo._

_- Jijiji te equivocas pequeña ella no es de quien tienes que preocuparte- respondió Reika risueña._

_Y señalo a donde estaba parada Kurenai con un aura negra alrededor y lista para corregir la inadecuada conducta de su amiga._

_- Tranquila Nai chan solo le estoy agradeciendo por haberme ayudado- afirmo nerviosa._

_- Solo por esta vez te perdonare ya que comprendo la razón de tu felicidad, pero no quiero que se repita- ordeno fríamente la oji roja._

_- Y eso que solo son amigos, no quiero pensar en cómo será si llegan a ser algo mas- se burló la kitsune._

_Nova solo sonrió algo nervioso y Kurenai imito a su alumna y se sonrojo ante la broma de la kitsune._

_- Me agrada verlo sufrir tanto como a cualquiera que haya entrenado con él, pero no creen que deberían ponerse a trabajar en un plan para defender la aldea- sugirió un sonriente Shikamaru._

_- Es verdad, a pesar de que su novela romántica es muy entretenida hay cosas más importantes que atender- apoyo la rubia._

_- Es verdad niisan, es mejor que dejen para después sus actos de pareja y se concentren en buscar una forma de proteger a todos- afirmo el rubio con una sádica sonrisa._

_- Es verdad ottoto será mejor que comience a pensar en los cambios que hare con respecto a su entrenamiento, ya que si no mejoran tendrán muchos problemas para poder ayudarnos- respondió el pelinegro con una espeluznante sonrisa._

_Todos los genins estaban pálidos con el comentario de Nova, al contrario de los adultos ya que estos estaban con una gran sonrisa en especial Kurenai._

_- Bueno volviendo a lo que estábamos será mejor que los miembros del clan Inuzuka y Yamanaka que estén libres recorrieran la aldea para detectar a todos los que estén infiltrados, ya que estoy seguro que este plan lleva mucho tiempo en marcha, pero no quiero que los ataquen solo memoricen su apariencia y estén atentos a todos los movimientos de Danzo y Hiashi, ya que ellos solo se moverán si ven que tienen posibilidades de ganar, por lo que estoy seguro que ellos solo participaran en el final del ataque, por lo que nos tendremos que encargar de ellos después- propuso el pelinegro._

_- Estoy de acuerdo, pero como piensas proteger los alrededores de la aldea ya que si este plan está en marcha desde hace tanto ya deben tener como llegar a las afueras de la aldea sin ser detectados- pregunto Shikaku preocupado._

_- De eso me encargare yo, por lo que solo nos falta que decidan quienes evacuaran a los aldeanos y quienes protegerán a todos en el estadio- respondió tranquilo._

_- Todos los jounin y senseis nos encargaremos de la protección de los asistentes al estadio- afirmo la oji roja._

_- Entonces todos los jefes de clan protegeremos la aldea junto con Ibiki y los demás chunins- afirmo Shikaku._

_- Entonces quiero que Ino y Hinata protejan a alguien muy especial que vendrá a ver los exámenes- añadió Nova._

_- A quien te refieres niisan que yo sepa el Damiyo tiene su propia guardia- pregunto curioso._

_- Eso es una sorpresa ottoto, pero estoy seguro que todos ustedes la conocen y créanme que cuando la vean casi se morirán de la sorpresa- afirmo con una sonrisa._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar a Nova, pero sabían que no les dirá más por lo que decidieron dejar el tema por la paz._

_- Y que es lo que harán SHADOW y DREIKAR- pregunto Ino._

_- Aaa es verdad ahora verán- y puso su mano en la barbilla en señal de estar pensando- pues yo creo que lo mejor será que SHADOW se quede con Hinata e Ino y DREIKAR con Naruto ya que estoy seguro que Gaara es el arma secreta de suna- respondió tranquilo._

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron a descansar, Kurenai y Anko acompañaron a Hinata para evitar que ella tuviera problemas por la presencia de SHADOW ya que le dijeron a Hiashi que el la estaba ayudando con un entrenamiento especial, por lo que no le quedó otra opción a Hiashi y acepto que el lobo estuviera con su hija por tiempo indefinido, después de lograr su cometido las dos kunoichis se fueron a descansar ya que estarían viviendo juntas hasta que pasaran los exámenes._

_- Oye Nai chan realmente te gusta- pregunto curiosa._

_- No lo sé, realmente me llama la atención y me gusta su forma de ser, pero tengo que conocerlo mejor para poder responderte – respondió algo sonrojada._

_Las dos kunoichis llegaron a la casa de la oji roja y se fueron a descansar ya que ambas estaban muy cansadas por el esfuerzo que hicieron cuando le quitaron el sello a Anko._

_Al día siguiente continuaron con los entrenamientos normales de Nova, y los clanes comenzaron a moverse sin que nadie lo notara ya que solo estaban paseándose por la aldea por lo que Danzo y Hiashi no notaron nada por lo que Orochimaru asumió que todo iba bien así que continuo con la infiltración de shinobis a konoha, al llegar la tarde Nova y los demás decidieron ir a las aguas termales pera relajarse ya que los niños parecían sacos de box._

_Ya en las aguas termales se dividieron en dos grupos el primero formado por Kurenai, Anko, Ino y HInata, en el otro estaban Chouji, Shikamaru y Naruto._

_- Kurenai sensei piensa casarse con Nova- pregunto Ino con una sínica sonrisa._

_Las dos genins se le quedaran viendo, ya que la oji roja se sonrojo, pero le respondió lo más tranquila que pudo._

_- No lo sé Ino, apenas nos estamos conociendo, así que no creo que sea algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte- respondió seria._

_- No tienes por qué enojarte Nai chan yo también estoy sorprendida, tu no habías mostrado interés en nadie así que no puedes culparlas por tener curiosidad- intervino la peli morada._

_- Es verdad, pero hablando de eso desde cuando estas interesada en Naruto Ino, de Hinata lo entiendo ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de lo que le pasa pero hasta donde recuerdo tu siempre has estado enamorada de Sasuke- pregunto curiosa la oji roja._

_La rubia cambio su expresión a una de molestia y algo de arrepentimiento._

_- Vera sensei yo conocí a Naruto cuando tenía 5 años en el parque de la aldea, él se encontraba mirando como jugaban los demás niños así que le pregunte por qué no se acercaba a jugar con los demás y el me respondió que era porque todos lo evitaban o en el peor de los casos lo golpeaban, así que me quede a hacerle compañía y al día siguiente nos volvimos a ver y estuvimos jugando un buen rato, yo no entendía porque eran tan crueles con él ya que por lo que yo había visto era una buena persona ya que a pesar de los tratos que recibía su mirada no reflejaba odio o deseos de venganza, por lo que estúpidamente le pregunte a okasan la razón de que lo trataran tan mal si él era un buen chico, ella se sorprendió por mi curiosidad y me pregunto el porqué de mi pregunta yo le explique lo que había pasado y ella me ordeno que no me volviera a acercar a él o mandaría a miembros del clan a lastimarlo ya que la heredera del clan no podía relacionarse con un monstruo._

_Sorprendentemente Hinata se levantó y se fue al lado de su sensei, ya que estaba muy molesta por lo que estaba escuchando y no quería estar cerca de la rubia, Ino al ver su reacción solo suspiro tristemente y continúo con su relato._

_Después de ese día estuve siendo vigilada por varios miembros del clan, por lo que no pude volver a acercarme a él, yo creo que él se dio cuenta de esto ya que no me volvió a dirigir la palabra y los dos continuamos con nuestra vida, yo conocí a Sakura y decidí ayudarla y el resto ya lo saben- respondió triste._

_- Pero ahora que se sabe que él es el hijo de Minato y Kushina san además del próximo líder del clan Uzumaki te acordaste de que existía, realmente eres una persona muy frívola Ino- comento la oji roja._

_La peli rubia bajo la mirada ya que Kurenai tenía razón, ella le dio a espalda al rubio y se unió al fan club del uchiha, por lo que no tenía ningún derecho de intentar algo con el rubio._

_Con Nova y los demás se desarrollaba una plática similar, el rubio les había explicado cómo conoció a Ino y a Hinata, el vago y el rellenito estaban sorprendidos al escuchar todo, ya que Ino no les había contado nada de eso y se molestaron al enterarse de lo que le había hecho al rubio._

_- Y entonces porque toleras su presencia, si fuera tú no querría saber nada de ella- pregunto un serio Nova._

_- Veras niisan no se sus motivos así que no puedo juzgarla ya que estaría haciéndole lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, aunque tengo una buena idea de que es lo que paso- respondió serio._

_- Estoy seguro de que Inoichi o su esposa le ordenaron alejarse de ti, ya que ella al ser la heredera del clan no podía relacionarse con un monstruo- afirmo furioso el peli negro._

_- Es lo más seguro, pero ya te dije que hasta que no sepa sus razones no are nada al respecto, además estoy seguro de que ella solo quiere tranquilizar su conciencia, es por eso que no creo que quiera relacionarse de otra forma conmigo- respondió algo triste._

_- Es problemático pero tienes razón, ya que a ella le gusta Sasuke así que no creo que sea un tema que deba preocuparte, pero deberías de tener cuidado con su madre ya que muchos miembros de su clan murieron en el ataque de Reika- comento preocupado._

_Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, SHADOW se comunicó con Nova causando que el pelinegro soltara un impresionante instinto asesino y desapareció en una llama negra._

_Con las kunoichis el ambiente era bastante tenso, ya que Kurenai y Hinata estaban muy molestas con la rubia pero extrañamente Anko se encontraba muy tranquila._

_- Dime algo pequeña porque te uniste al club de fans del uchiha- pregunto curiosa la domadora de serpientes._

_La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar el tono neutro de Anko y decidió responderle._

_- Él es el último miembro de su clan, además de que es un genio ya que es el mejor genin desde su hermano, además de que es guapo y esa frialdad que despide es genial, para cualquier clan sería un honor que el decidiera salir con algún miembro- respondió sincera._

_- Suspirando- entonces solo quieres tranquilizar tu conciencia- pregunto Kurenai más tranquila._

_La rubia se molestó por la pregunta, ya que ella jamás quiso lastimar al rubio pero no podía desobedecer a su madre ya que a esa edad era imposible oponerse a ella._

_- Yo solo quiero explicarle a Naruto lo que paso, aunque estoy segura que después que se lo explique me odiara por eso y Nova dejara de entrenarme, al igual que cortara cualquier relación con mi clan- respondió triste._

_- Eso es lo menos que se merecen, ya que ahora todos le piden ayuda después de haberlo marginado y humillado- afirmo Kurenai._

_Pero antes de continuar con la plática._

_Hyoton: Hyoryudan no jutsu._

_Un inmenso dragón de hielo destruyo un árbol que se encontraba sobre la cerca que cubría la zona de las mujeres y Nova apareció sobre la barda de bambú despidiendo un chakra de color negro._

_Todas las mujeres gritaron al verlo y Kurenai estaba a punto de atacarlo pero al fijarse mejor en el pelinegro este tenía los ojos cerrados._

_- Kurenai salgan del agua y cámbiense ya que tenemos a un ilustre pervertido entre nosotros- ordeno serio._

_Anko entendió a lo que se refería Nova y jalo a las kunoichis para cambiarse y proteger a todos, ya que estaba segura de que Nova sacaría toda su frustración en el albo._

_Al evaporarse el hielo se podía ver a un sujeto vestido de blanco con un abrigo rojo, cabello blanco largo y sandalias de madera el cual veía serio a Nova, pero al ver su hitae ate de color negro con la insignia del remolino se sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo._

_Suiton: Suiryundan no jutsu._

_Un dragón de agua se dirigía hacia el albo, pero este salto hábilmente y se quedó parado en el risco que estaba al lado de las aguas termales, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar._

_Hyoton: Kaze kori._

_Una gran ráfaga de viento helado golpeo al pervertido y lo aventó a una de las fosas de agua hirviendo, este apenas pudo recomponer su caída para poder quedar de pie sobre el agua con varias partes de su cuerpo congeladas, el albo estaba sorprendido ya que se suponía que los usuarios de Hyoton estaban casi extintos pero él había sido atacado por dos de estos, al voltear a donde estaba el segundo shinobi se sorprendió al ver al rubio con una facha similar a la del shinobi de Uzu, pero lo que más lo sorprendió era que llevaba el hitae ate del remolino._

_- Creí que Tsu chan te había prohibido espiar en los baños termales maldito pervertido- grito Nova._

_Apareciendo enfrente de Jiraya y expulsando su chakra de color negro, muchas agujas de hielo comenzaron a rodearlo._

_Hyoton: Sensatsu sushoi no jutsu._

_Jiraya estaba buscando una ruta de escape, pero de repente se vio rodeado de todas las kunoichis que se encontraban bañándose y también vio al grupo de Kurenai y Anko, pero casi le da un infarto al ver a DREIKAR y SHADOW, Naruto se puso al lado de Nova creando más agujas de hielo causando que el pervertido sudara frio, el no esperaba este recibimiento mucho menos que el rubio fuera tan fuerte, pero ahora sentía que su vida corría peligro casi tanto como cuando Tsunade lo descubrió espiándola._

_Espera un momento mocoso como conoces a Tsunade- pregunto serio._

_No tengo porque contestarte- respondió un furioso pelinegro._

_Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar._

_Kokhinose no jutsu Bunta._

_El pervertido apareció montado en Bunta, pero antes de que pudiera escapar el sapo fue derribado por una loba de color plateado y ojos grises más grande que él, esta tenía sus colmillos a milímetros del cuello del jefe Bunta y encima de ella estaban Nova y Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora._

_- Será mejor que aceptes tu castigo miserable pervertido- grito Nova._

_- Es verdad, tienes que pagar por espiarlas anciano degenerado- afirmo el rubio._

_Bunta al ver detenidamente a la loba comenzó a temblar._

_- ALEXA que estás haciendo aquí- pregunto aterrado._

_- Hola Bunta, solo estoy asegurándome que ese pervertido pague por espiar a la futura novia de mi invocador- respondió sarcásticamente._

_Bunta estaba blanco del miedo que le dio lo que dijo la loba._

_- Jiraya después arreglare esto contigo, pero por ahora me retiro no quiero ser la cena de ALEXA._

_Y desapareció en una explosión._

_Nova al ver que Jiraya no tenía escapatoria se le quedo viendo a Kurenai y al ver que esta entendió el mensaje se dio la vuelta para irse._

_- Niisan no te vas a quedar a ver- pregunto un inocente rubio._

_- Suspirando- ottoto hay cosas que es mejor no ver o saber, y créeme no querrás ver lo que la furia de una mujer puede desencadenar- respondió serio._

_Entonces el rubio observo los rostros de las kunoichis y un gran escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda, una vez entendida esta gran lección de vida acompaño a Nova a Ichiraku para comer algo de ramen en lo que acababa la masacre._

_Durante varias horas se pudieron escuchar los gritos de dolor y angustia del sanin junto a las explosiones que ocasionaban los jutsus de las kunoichis, ocasionando que el mismo hokage junto a su guardia de anbus se acercaran para ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero al ver el espectáculo todos los hombres rezaron algunas plegarias por el alma del sanin y se retiraron en silencio como señal de duelo por la caída de un gran pervertido(si el hokage y toda su guardia habían sido corrompidos por el infame Icha Icha), después de la masacre Kurenai y compañía se dirigieron a Ichiraku para preguntarle a Nova como conocía a Tsunade._

_- Nova como es que conoces a Tsunade sama- pregunto una sorprendida Kurenai._

_- Pues no es algo tan sorprendente, de hecho Tsu chan y yo somos primos recuerda que ella es hija de mito bachan- respondió como si nada._

_Todos estaban con una mega gota en la cabeza por el desinterés del pelinegro ya que para ellas Tsunade era una modelo a seguir como kunoichi claro está._

_- Pero si eso es cierto tu deberías de tener al menos cuarenta años- afirmo una sorprendida Anko._

_- De hecho tengo 46, pero gracias a que los Uzumaki tenemos un chakra gigantesco nuestra vida es más larga, es por eso que no aparento mi edad- respondió con el mismo desinterés de antes._

_- Entonces Naruto también tendrá una esperanza de vida mayor a la nuestra- pregunto Hinata sorprendida._

_- Eso creo, ya que él no es un Uzumaki puro no estoy totalmente seguro pero por lo que veo su chakra no fue afectado por eso así que yo creo que si- respondió pensativo._

_Un anbu apareció frente a ellos avisándole que Hirusen y el consejo querían reunirse con él, ya que había llegado una visita muy importante que estaba exigiendo su presencia, Nova al entender de qué se trataba se apresuró a terminarse su ramen al igual que el rubio y se dirigieron a la sala del consejo._

_- Estas seguro que no habrá problemas con el consejo por nuestra presencia- pregunto Kurenai algo preocupada._

_- Tranquila, todo estará bien, además tengo un par de favores que te quiero pedir así que con esto estaremos a mano- respondió con una gran sonrisa._

_- Pareces un niño que está a punto de hacer una gran travesura- afirmo una sonriente Anko._

_- Jejejeje que te hace pensar eso Anko, yo soy incapaz de planear algo así- respondió con una expresión inocente._

_Anko estaba muy divertida, Nova realmente era alguien interesante y divertido, seguramente ella se divertiría mucho viendo sufrir a su amiga por sus peripecias._

_Al llegar a la torre del hokage los guardias le dijeron a Nova que solo podrían pasar el y Naruto, pero Nova le respondió que ellas tenían su permiso además de que ella se quedaría con kurenai durante su estancia para asegurar su seguridad, los dos guardias asintieron y todos llegaron a la sala del consejo, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con una pequeña delegación que saludo respetuosamente a Nova, este los saludo y todos entraron a la sala de conferencias, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada una muchacha se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro sorprendiendo a todos._

_- Oniisan que bueno que estés aquí- grito feliz. _

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, quien sera la misteriosa visita y como habra quedado el pervertido de los sapos jeje estoy seguro que nadie se imagina quien es, bueno ya saben cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello aqui esta el siguiente cap. y gracias por sus comentarios y visitas es gracias a eso que la inspiracion continua presente, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en esta y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap.

CAPITULO 4.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a la muchacha abrazar tan efusivamente a Nova ya que esta era muy hermosa su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos tenia facciones muy finas busto copa c casi d cintura estrecha caderas torneadas y hermosas y largas piernas 1.68 m aparentaba unos 20 años, vestía pantalones a la cadera de color azul una blusa blanca de cuello alto y manga larga zapatillas blancas un abrigo azul y lentes oscuros, Kurenai y Anko se sorprendieron al ver que Nova le devolvía el abrazo de una forma muy tierna, por lo que la oji roja estaba a punto de matarlo pero un lobo plateado la detuvo.

Tranquila ella es como su hermana menor por lo que no tienes por qué ponerte celosa- afirmo el lobo con un dejo de burla.

- Pensé que llegarías en una semana- afirmo sorprendido.

- Es que quería sorprenderte, además estaba algo ansiosa de conocer a mi ottoto- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Perdón por interrumpir Nova, pero si no te explicas en este momento alguien te matara- afirmo una risueña Anko.

Los dos observaron la mirada de la oji roja con algo de miedo ya que esta estaba a punto de explotar, por lo que la joven decidió presentarse.

- Quitándose los lentes- mi nombre es Koyuki Kasahana y soy la Damiyo de Yukigakure y famosa actriz de películas y estaré en la aldea por aproximadamente un año ya que estoy de vacaciones- se presentó con una sonrisa.

- Suspirando- se te olvido decir modesta- añadió sínicamente el pelinegro.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos tratando de asimilar la situación, sobre todo Naruto ya que él era un gran fan de Koyuki, pero para fortuna de todos Sarutobi intervino.

- Nova podrías explicarnos que es lo que está pasando aquí- exigió serio y algo celoso.

- Jejeje pues verán el clan Uzumaki se encargaba de la seguridad de su familia, por lo que en varias ocasiones trabaje como guardaespaldas de su abuelo, pero como la situación nunca paso a mayores pues me la pasaba en su casa, y varias veces me quedaba haciéndole compañía a Koyuki, por lo que termino considerándome como parte de la familia y comenzó a llamarme oniichan y dado que yo soy el heredero del remolino su familia estuvo de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, por lo que cada que podía la visitaba pero tuve que atender unas cosas de mi clan y me ausente varios años y después de que termine mis asuntos decidí visitar a Kushina y me encontré con todo esto, y al saber que me quedaría en konoha decidí mandarle una carta para que supiera que había regresado y también le explique la situación de Naruto- respondió serio.

Los miembros del consejo estaban pálidos al escuchar a Nova, ya que la princesa Koyuki era una persona muy influyente en todas las naciones shinobi y ellos habían tratado como a un paria al sobrino del que para ella era como un hermano.

- Tranquilos no are nada drástico hasta que llegue el Damiyo del fuego ya que varios feudales y personas influyentes quieren platicar con ustedes- aviso serio.

Una vez más todos perdieron el color y comenzaron a sudar frio pensando en cómo salvarse, pero no tenían escapatoria ya que había muchos documentos que los incriminaban.

- Bueno ya que están reunidos quiero aprovechar para hacer los trámites de mi entrada al consejo de la aldea y el reconocimiento de mi clan como aliado- propuso tranquilo.

- Eso es imposible ese monstruo nos pertenece, él debe de ser convertido en un arma con la ayuda de Danzo- grito furioso uno de los consejeros del lado civil.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ALEXA le había arrancado la cabeza de una mordida dejando aterrados a todos.

- Creo que no me explique bien mis queridos consejeros, no estoy pidiendo su aprobación les estoy avisando ya que mi clan es cofundador de esta aldea, además yo creía que todo lo relacionado al mundo shinobi lo decidían los líderes de los clanes y el hokage- comento irónicamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la frialdad del peli negro, solo Koyuki estaba tranquila ya que ella ya lo había visto en acción antes.

- Tienes razón Nova, solo te pido que no mates a nadie más ya que el papeleo es muy molesto- comento un tranquilo Sarutobi.

- Pero qué demonios estas diciendo Sarutobi, el mato a uno de los consejeros- reclamo una indignada Koharu.

- Les recuerdo que no están hablando con uno de sus patéticos shinobi anciana, ustedes le deben respeto a mi clan y por lógica a todos sus miembros y Naruto al ser hijo de Kushina es automáticamente el siguiente cabeza de mi clan por lo que cualquier ofensa a su persona no será tolerada- respondió serio.

Todos estaban temblando de miedo al ver como se comportaba Nova, pero los líderes de los clanes entendían su posición ya que su clan era uno de los más antiguos del mundo shinobi por lo que no podía permitir que nadie le faltara al respeto.

- Es una pena que gracias a tu indulgencia estas basuras no sepan su lugar Sarutobi, tousan estaría muy decepcionado de ti ya que él te tenía en gran estima- afirmo molesto.

- Lo sé ya no tengo la edad para esto, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso así que continua con tu presentación- respondió cansado.

- Bueno como ya todos sabrán Naruto es hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikase por lo que él es automáticamente miembro de mi clan el cual estará en konoha como aliado, por lo que nadie tendrá poder sobre nosotros y mucho menos podrá pedir que entremos en el programa de restauración de clanes, ya que a pesar de que en mi clan se permite la poligamia la verdad es que nosotros preferimos estar con una sola mujer- afirmo con los ojos cerrados- además de que el Kiuby siempre estuvo en el clan Uzumaki aun antes de ser sellado en Mito bachan por lo que nadie le pondrá un dedo encima ni a Naruto ni a ella a menos que quieran morir- advirtió con una mirada espeluznante.

- A que te refieres con ella- pregunto un curioso Sarutobi.

- Suspirando- veras anciano lo que estoy a punto de mostrarles es algo que tousan clasifico como secreto de clase SS, pero la verdad yo creo que es hora de que las cosas cambien así que como líder del clan les presento a Mayu la señora de la oscuridad y ayudante de Shinigami sama y Reika mejor conocida como Kiubi no youko.

Y de dos tornados de fuego uno azul y otro rojo salieron las dos deidades, la mayoría de los hombres salieron volando en furiosas hemorragias nasales, pero Danzo hizo un ademan y varios anbus de Ne las atacaron, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlas Nova apareció a su lado con las cabezas de los anbus de Danzo.

- Con una voz demoniaca- creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro verdad tuerto, déjame advertirles que si intentan otro ataque como este los matare- advirtió con los ojos morados y su pupila rasgada.

Todos estaban temblando por el enorme instinto asesino de Nova, pero este al ver la reacción de Kurenai y los demás se tranquilizó.

- Ok como verán ellas portan el Hitae ate del remolino por lo que cualquiera que atente contra ellas estará atentando contra mi clan- afirmo serio- ahora estoy seguro que todos se estarán preguntando como es que Reika está aquí si se supone que ella estaba encerrada en Naruto, verán Minato creo ese sello a partir de las técnicas de mi clan ya que nosotros tenemos una relación muy cercana con shinigami sama, es por eso que yo destruí ese sello y lo reemplace por otro que le permite a Reika moverse con más libertad, así que ella será libre de andar por la aldea si quiere- aviso serio.

-Pero no podemos permitir eso ella ataco a la aldea- grito un indignado Homura.

- Suspirando- realmente ya me tienen cansado al próximo que me interrumpa lo matare- advirtió serio- la razón de que ella los atacara es que al sacar a Kushina de la aldea para que diera a luz le facilitaron el trabajo a un enmascarado que dijo ser Madara y fue el quien libero a Reika y la controlo con su mangekio sharingan ocasionando que ella los atacara, si no hubieran sido tan estúpidos y cobardes nada hubiera pasado pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto, pero deben saber que los bijuus no son monstruos sedientos de sangre, es solo que ellos se cansaron de que estúpidos como ustedes trataran de convertirlos en armas es por eso que solo muestran su apariencia animal- afirmo un indignado peli negro.

Todos se sorprendieron con lo que es dijo Nova, pero para su desgracia no podían refutarle nada ya que tenían a la prueba definitiva frente a ellos por lo que decidieron dejar tranquilas tanto a Mayu como a Reika.

- Y antes de que te pongas creativo tuerto déjame avisarte que en estos momentos ni el verdadero Madara las podría poner bajo su control así que abstente de hacer alguna estupidez- advirtió con una sádica sonrisa.

Todos asintieron ante la orden del pelinegro y decidieron cumplir con sus demandas.

- Bueno ahora la residencia Namikase quedara como hasta ahora ya que Naruto no quiere nada que venga de el así que tampoco se pondrá su apellido, pero todo será guardado en un fideicomiso por si alguno de sus descendientes quiero tomar su apellido y posesiones, así que el complejo Uzumaki estará en la sección que se encuentra cerca de los campos de entrenamiento y a este solo podrán entrar Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hiuga y los miembros de los clanes Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara y Aburame ya que tengo algunas cosas que discutir con el clan Yamanaka- aviso más tranquilo.

Todos aceptaron las condiciones del pelinegro, pero antes de dar por terminada la reunión Nova saco otro tema a tratar.

- Hiashi san quisiera saber por qué la rama secundaria de su clan fue sellada con la técnica que nos pidieron, ya que esta se suponía que era solo para los prisioneros de guerra y según recuerdo tousan les puso unas cláusulas para evitar que abusaran de este, y según recuerdo estas eran que el actual líder del clan sería ejecutado y su clan nos tendría que pagar una considerable suma de dinero- pregunto con un tono algo sínico.

Hiashi estaba pálido ya que los ancianos del clan pensaron que el clan Uzumaki había desaparecido después de la tercera guerra shinobi, por lo que decidieron usar el sello para controlar a la rama secundaria.

- De que está hablando Nova san no recuerdo que mi clan les pidiera tal cosa- respondió asustado.

- Que raro, porque en este pergamino ustedes claramente nos hicieron esa petición.

Y de uno de los sellos que tenía en su gabardina saco un  
pergamino y de este convoco un pergamino más grande de color blanco, en este se encontraba la petición del clan Hiuga apoyada por el consejo y para desgracia de todos este tenía las firmas de todos los antiguos consejeros del clan hiuga y la de algunos consejeros como Danzo, Homura y Koharu y Nova se lo entrego al Hokage.

- Con una expresión de molestia- es verdad reconozco la mayoría de las firmas, además de que este documento tiene los sellos de seguridad del clan Uzumaki por lo que les puedo asegurar que es auténtico- afirmo un preocupado Sarutobi.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al saber el origen de ese sello, pero la más sorprendida era Hinata, ella no podía creer hasta qué punto llego su clan para conseguir poder, pero ahora se enteraba que su clan no tenía palabra ni honor y peor aún su padre sería ejecutado por violar las cláusulas que puso el padre de Nova.

- Con una escalofriante sonrisa en el rostro- bueno hokage sama en ese caso hare efectivas las cláusulas del acuerdo y tomare la vida de Hiashi junto a la cantidad de 80, 000, 000 de ryus por la violación del acuerdo- afirmo liberando algo de su chakra.

- Espere un momento Nova sama estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que sea satisfactorio para los dos- suplico un aterrado Hiashi.

- Y que me podrías ofrecer que pudiera interesarme- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Puedes tomar a mis hijas y a cualquier mujer de mi clan- respondió tranquilo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Hiashi, pero después de unos segundos se aterraron ya que sabían que Nova se había encariñado con Hinata por lo que era posible que intentara matarlo en ese momento.

- Con la mano en la barbilla- estas seguro de ofrecer a tus hijas y a cualquier mujer de tu clan- pregunto tranquilo.

Hiashi al escuchar al pelinegro sonrió al pensar que la oferta le había interesado, pero por otro lado Kurenai estaba al lado de Hinata sorprendida y furiosa de que Nova estuviera considerando aceptar ya que Hiashi estaba tratando a sus hijas como objetos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Koyuki le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza deteniendo el intento de protesta de la experta en genjutsu.

- Claro solo si me perdonas la vida y reduces la cantidad de dinero a 15, 000, 000 de ryus- contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Los líderes de los clanes estaban a punto de protestar pero recordaron que los asuntos de los clanes estaban más allá de su jurisdicción.

- Esta bien me quedare con tus hijas, y veré a quien más me interesa tener así que pasare a la mansión Hiuga terminando esta reunión, pero quiero los papeles que las deslinden totalmente del clan Hyuga, y quiero que conserven el apellido- pidió con los ojos cerrados.

Hiashi se encontraba con una gran sonrisa ya que había podido salvarse y el precio no había sido tan alto para el clan.

- Me parece bien, dentro de una hora tendré listos los documentos- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno eso es todo por ahora, después de los exámenes chunin veremos que más nos hace falta así que me retiro- anuncio serio el pelinegro.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y Hiashi se retiró rápidamente para preparar todo para Nova, y al quedar solo los jefes de los clanes Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi y Aburame Kurenai ataco a Nova enterrándole un kunai en el antebrazo ya que Nova solo se protegió.

- Eres un maldito como se te ocurre tratarla como si fuera ganado- grito furiosa.

- Y que querías que hiciera, él tiene que protegerlas de ellos, tu viste la facilidad con la que se deshizo de ellas solo para salvar su vida acaso piensas que él no tenía pensado comprometerlas para su conveniencia- le reclamo una furiosa Koyuki.

Kurenai se quedó en shock al escuchar a la peli azul ya que nunca se había puesto a considerar esa opción.

- Oniisan se ha encariñado mucho con ella y él sabe que Hinata significa mucho para ti es por eso que el hizo todo esto a pesar de que va contra todos sus principios, y también sabe que ella no abandonara a su hermana es por eso que arrincono a Hiashi de esa forma así el solo buscaría la forma de sobrevivir sin pensar en el costo- afirmo seria.

Y se dirigió a donde se encontraba una shockeada Hinata y la abrazo, la pequeña se aferró a Koyuki y se quedó llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar a Koyuki ya que varios también habían pensado mal de Nova, solo Shikaku estaba tranquilo y muy impresionado ya que Nova había manipulado a todos para conseguir lo que quería, puede ser que de una forma no muy correcta pero había logrado poner a salvo a las princesas Hiuga y al conservar el apellido ellas podrían hacer renacer a su clan, realmente Nova era alguien a quien no quería de enemigo.

Por otro lado Kurenai apenas estaba retirando el kunai del brazo de Nova que se encontraba algo molesto por la falta de confianza de la pelinegra, pero no dijo nada ya que no quería lastimarla y se curó la herida de la misma forma en la que curo a Hinata.

- Suspirando- Koyuki por favor despiértala ya que necesito saber a quién más sacare de ese nido de ratas- pidió más tranquilo.

- Y quien se hará cargo de ellas- pregunto un curioso Sarutobi.

- Quiero que prepares los papeles para que Kurenai y yo seamos sus tutores legales- respondió tranquilo.

Todos estaban al borde de un infarto por tantas sorpresas, ellos pensaban que se lo pediría a Koyuki pero él se lo estaba pidiendo a Kurenai.

- Y se puede saber por qué la escogiste a ella- pregunto una curiosa Tsume.

- Kurenai quiere a Hinata como si fuera su hermana menor por lo que estoy seguro que las cuidara bien y yo me encargare de su manutención y entrenamiento, ya que estoy seguro de que me odiaran por lo que paso hoy así que solo estaré para entrenarlas y ver que estén bien, y descuida Kurenai no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio- respondió tranquilo.

- Eres muy problemático pero estoy seguro de que ellas entenderán lo que paso- afirmo tranquilo el Nara.

- No lo creo, ellas son unas niñas que han crecido en una burbuja por lo que estoy seguro que no lo harán, pero estaré más tranquilo de esta forma así que SHADOW y ALEXA quiero que los cuiden como si fuera yo- ordeno serio.

Los dos lobos asintieron, ambos tenían una expresión muy seria ya que habían atacado a su invocador pero sabían que Nova no los dejaría lastimarla por lo que no dijeron nada, Hinata despertó después de unos minutos y Kurenai le explico lo que había pasado y ella le dio los nombres de 15 mujeres del clan que siempre la trataron bien, Koyuki le dio la lista a Nova y este comenzó a retirarse.

- Niisan realmente no había otra forma verdad- pregunto un triste rubio.

- El mundo no se rige entre lo que está bien o mal ottoto, si quieres sobrevivir a veces tendrás que hacer cosas así para proteger a las personas que te importan- respondió serio.

- Te entiendo pero eso no la hace más fácil- respondió un triste rubio.

- Ino podrías quedarte con Koyuki y KRATOS, estoy seguro de que me tardare bastante con esto y Sarutobi quiero rentar dos casas en lo que está listo el complejo Uzumaki ya que la casa de Kurenai no es tan grande así que por favor arregla eso- pidió serio y desapareció en una flama azul.

Sarutobi se apresuró a buscar dos casas para que pudieran instalarse de inmediato, mientras los demás estaban en silencio pero Mayu lo rompió.

- Naruto acompaña a Kurenai y Hinata a su casa y quédate ahí hasta que llegue Nova, Reika y yo tenemos que hacer algunas cosas ya que esto se ha complicado bastante- ordeno la peliblanca.

Naruto al escuchar su tono de voz entendió que era una orden, por lo que sujeto a Hinata y a Kurenai y desapareció en una llama roja.

- Ahora que se fueron me podrían decir porque paso todo esto- pregunto Shikaku.

- Realmente eres muy observador Shikaku san, una de mis espías escucho una reunión de Hiashi y Danzo en la cual ellos planeaban usar de escudo a sus hijas junto a varios herederos de los clanes si es que su plan fallaba- respondió seria.

- Entiendo así que Nova decidió salvarlas a cualquier costo- reflexiono serio.

- Así es, ya que el aun no confía en ustedes así que tiene que hacer las cosas con lo que tiene- comento la kitsune.

- Oniisan siempre ha sido así, es por eso que el decidió no encariñarse con nadie ya que eso solo le causa problemas como en esta ocasión- comento seria la peli azul.

- Pues creo que esta vez le fallo el cálculo- afirmo la domadora de serpientes.

- Te equivocas, él sabía lo que le iba a costar esto y aun así decidió seguir adelante- afirmo seria Mayu.

- Realmente es un gran shinobi es una lástima que sea tan joven- comento una sonrojada Tsume.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de WTF ya que era muy raro que ella elogiara a alguien de ese modo.

- Supongo que oniisan tendrá que aceptar uno de los compromisos de las nobles o kunoichis del país del agua- comento molesta.

- A que te refieres con eso- pregunto una curiosa Reika.

- Oniisan ayudo a derrocar al anterior Misukage y ayudo a que Mei Terumi se afianzara como la nueva Misukage, pero desgraciadamente la fama que adquirió con las batallas y con los elementos que maneja lo hicieron muy atractivo para varias mujeres entre ellas la misukage- respondió algo molesta.

La kitsune se quedó en silencio por unos minutos procesando la información y reacciono de la forma más extraña para todos, esta se estaba partiendo de la risa mientras Mayu la veía molesta.

- Realmente ese gaki es increíble, realmente lo extrañe ya que siempre se mete en las situaciones más extrañas- grito muerta de la risa.

Mientras la kitsune se partia de la risa, Koyuki vio que Ino tenía una expresión muy triste por lo que le pidió que la llevara afuera ya que quería despejarse, ya en un pequeño parque que estaba frente a la torre decidió ver que era lo que le pasaba a la rubia.

- Porque tienes esa expresión tan triste, una señorita tan hermosa no debería de tener una expresión así- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ino se sorprendió con la pregunta pero al recordar como la trataba Nova decidió contarle lo que había pasado con el rubio, pero al terminar de contar lo sucedido se preocupó al ver el rostro serio de Koyuki.

- con una mano sobre su cabeza- por lo que entiendo de tu historia tú te acercaste a el porque te gusto no por lastima verdad- pregunto con una sonrisa.

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar su pregunta ya que ella no quería decirlo, ya que todos pensarían que ella solo lo decía por conveniencia pero al verse descubierta solo pudo asentir.

- Ya veo y supongo que no has hablado con Naruto de esto verdad.

- Claro que no, tengo miedo de que él llegue a odiarme por abandonarlo de esa forma incluso me convertí en una fan del uchiha para que okasan lo dejara tranquilo- respondió angustiada.

- Entiendo, realmente esos dos son familia, solo a ellos podrían pasarles cosas así, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto ya que por la forma en la que te ve estoy segura de que entenderá tu situación- afirmo sonriendo.

La rubia se sorprendió al escucharla, ya que según ella Naruto y Nova solo se dedicaban a entrenar a Hinata y a ella no le prestaban tanta atención.

- No creo que eso sea cierto, ellos solo se preocupan por Hinata, estoy segura de que los dos me odiaran cuando les diga lo que paso- afirmo con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

- Tranquila los celos pueden causar que veas las cosas de una forma incorrecta, yo conozco a oniisan y estoy segura de que si le cuentas todo él te entenderá y si Naruto es tan parecido a el estoy segura de que te dará una oportunidad de volver a empezar- aseguro con una sonrisa.

Ino se tranquilizó al escuchar los consejos de Koyuki y decidió hablar con los dos Uzumakis cuando se calmaran las cosas, ya que lo último que necesitaban eran más problemas, pero ya no tenía esa expresión de angustia ahora tenía una mirada que reflejaba seguridad y esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Mientras en la casa de Kurenai tanto Naruto como Kurenai se encontraban cuidando de Hinata, y afortunadamente esta se había quedado dormida ya que después de haber platicado con Naruto se había tranquilizado bastante y gracias a eso ahora dormía tranquila, al ver que ya no se despertaría el rubio salió de la habitación y se sentó en la sala con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse ya que no le había gustado que Kurenai atacara a Nova.

- Ya estas más tranquilo- pregunto una tímida oji roja.

- Eso debería de preguntárselo yo, la verdad nunca pensé que usted haría algo así sensei- respondió molesto.

- Lo siento, es solo que ver como trataban a Hinata estando ella presente me puso furiosa ya que ella ha sufrido mucho gracias a personas como Hiashi- se defendió la oji roja.

- Si nosotros reaccionáramos como usted ya habríamos destruido la aldea, además pensé que a usted le agradaba niisan pero al ver como reacciono parece que me equivoque- afirmo un molesto rubio.

- Te equivocas, es por eso que reaccione así ya que él siempre se había comportado de una forma increíblemente sencilla para alguien de su posición, y verlo en esa faceta de hombre despiadado ocasiono que perdiera todo el respeto que tenía por el- explico apenada la jounin.

- Así que era más fácil atacarlo que pedirle una explicación- reprocho el rubio.

- Tú no sabes lo que es que te traten como a un objeto que desean obtener o como un trofeo que desean presumir- grito molesta.

- Es verdad, mi vida ha sido de lo más normal, mi padre decidió sacrificarme por personas como usted, mi madre murió por protegerme, mi padrino me abandono y Sarutobi apenas podía atenderme y cuidar que Danzo no me utilizara como un arma y este al no poder conseguirlo esparció rumores de que yo era el kiubi ocasionando que la primera niña que me trato como a una persona y llego a gustarme tuviera que abandonarme ya que la amenazaron con hacerme daño si no lo hacía, es verdad realmente no podría entender cómo se siente- respondió con un tono sarcástico.

La oji roja se dio cuenta de su error y solo pudo bajar la mirada después de escuchar al rubio, ya que él había tenido una vida mucho más dura que la de ella.

- Lo siento, es solo que nunca había estado en esta situación, es por eso que no sé cómo reaccionar ya que la mayoría de los habitantes y shinobis solo querían llevarme a la cama, es por eso que me prometí que sería una de las más fuertes kunoichis de la aldea para no volver a sufrir a manos de nadie- respondió más tranquila.

- Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, sino a niisan además yo no tengo experiencia en estos asuntos así que tampoco le puedo dar una opinión, solo le voy a pedir que no vuelva a atacarlo ya que si vuelve a ocurrir es probable que Mayu y sus invocaciones se encarguen de detenerla y créame ellos son más drásticos que niisan- respondió más tranquilo.

Mientras en el complejo Hiuga Hiashi le estaba entregando a Hanabi junto a otras 15 mujeres del clan con los ancianos de este como testigos de que la deuda con el clan Uzumaki estaba saldada, Nova reviso todos los papeles y al ver que rodo estaba correcto firmo la condonación del agravio a su clan y se retiró inmediatamente con una impactada Hanabi y 15 mujeres que en su mayoría le estaban agradecidas de que las sacara de ese infierno, después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Kurenai y esta recibió a las mujeres.

- Ottoto quiero que me acompañes a ver a Sarutobi- ordeno serio.

- Hai niisan.

- Espera Nova quiero hablar contigo- pidió tranquila la oji roja.

- Lo siento pero me temo que nuestra platica tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, todavía tengo muchas cosas que atender y también quiero hacerlo con la cabeza fría ya que no quiero decir cosas de las que después me arrepienta- contesto serio.

Y desaparecieron en dos tornados de fuego, dejando a una oji roja triste y confundida.

- Niisan piensas alejarte de ella- pregunto curioso.

- No lo sé, eso depende de ella ya que lo que paso hoy fue algo que seguramente se repetirá en el futuro ya que el ser líder de un clan significa ver por la seguridad y felicidad de este y las formas de conseguirlo a veces son algo difíciles- respondió serio.

- Jejeje creo que mi sueño de ser hokage no estaba bien enfocado ya que lo que yo busco es que la gente me reconozca, no me imagino tomando decisiones como las que tomaste hoy- respondió un tanto preocupado.

- Es verdad pero al final tendrás que hacerlo ya que tú eres el próximo líder del clan- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

- Si pero no tengo ninguna prisa por quitarte el puesto, así que no me preocupare en un buen tiempo- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar a la oficina del viejo se encontraron a todos los líderes de los clanes junto a Mayu y Reika.

- Veo que ya se enteraron de todo- pregunto serio el pelinegro.

- Así es Nova, pero no puedo creer que esos dos les entregaran las rutas y accesos a la aldea- respondió un sorprendido Sarutobi.

- Ya te lo dije antes anciano has dejado que ellos ganen demasiado poder, recuerda que esta es una aldea shinobi la cual debería de estar gobernada por shinobis no por civiles que no saben nada de nuestro mundo y costumbres- comento algo molesto.

- Pero que piensas hacer al respecto oniisan- pregunto una preocupada Koyuki.

- Jiraya tiene que estar recuperado en unos tres o cuatro días de la golpiza que le dieron así que él se encargara de la seguridad de Sarutobi lo demás seguirá como estaba planeado- respondió serio.

- Entonces aquí tienes las llaves de las dos casas estas están juntas en la zona residencial ahí podrán estar sin que nadie los moleste- afirmo Sarutobi.

- Gracias por todo anciano, Inoichi quiero que Ino se quede con Koyuki unos días en lo que se acostumbra a la aldea- pidió serio.

- Claro será un honor que Ino le haga compañía a la princesa Koyuki- respondió nervioso.

- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer así que no será necesario reunirnos muy seguido ya que si lo hacemos levantaremos muchas sospechas, así que solo nos veremos en los entrenamientos de los niños.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron a sus casas, el grupo de Nova llego a la casa de Kurenai y se llevaron a todos a una de las mansiones, esta era de tres pisos y era suficientemente grande para que vivieran unas 25 personas cómodamente, por lo que esta seria para Kurenai y los ex miembros del clan Hiuga.

- Nova san porque nos salvó de tousan- pregunto una curiosa Hanabi.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la niña, pero Nova parecía tranquilo al ver que la pequeña sabía algo.

- Tú sabes que él está ayudando a Orochimaru para derrocar a Sarutobi verdad.

La pequeña solo asintió.

- Muy bien eso lo hará más fácil de explicar, veras gracias a las investigaciones que he hecho me encontré con esta conspiración y al principio decidí solo cuidar de Naruto, pero gracias a un trio de metiches me convencieron de proteger a toda la aldea sumado a que Kurenai quiera a Hinata como si fuera su hermana menor ocasiono que buscara la forma de protegerlas, es por eso que decidí presionar a Hiashi para que me las entregara y así poder protegerlas ya que Hinata no te dejaría sola con el- respondió tranquilo.

La pequeña estaba sorprendida ya que Nova había logrado manipular a su padre para salvarlas.

- Entonces es por eso que te comportaste así en la reunión- pregunto una tímida Hinata.

Todos voltearon a ver a la oji perla ya que nadie se había fijado que esta estaba despierta.

- Suspirando- así es Hina yo sabía que Hiashi sacrificaría a quien fuera por sobrevivir, así que a falta de un mejor plan decidí hacerlo de esta forma- respondió serio.

La pequeña Hinata se levantó del sillón en el que estaba recostada abrazo al peli negro y se quedó llorando con la cabeza en su pecho hasta que se durmió, Nova al ver que ya estaba más tranquila la volvió a recostar y se dirigió a las mujeres del clan Hiuga que había salvado.

- Ahora necesito que se preparen ya que les retirare el sello del pájaro enjaulado, ya que de otra forma Hiashi podría querer tomar ventaja de esto- comento tranquilo.

Una de las mujeres se acercó a él y le hizo una reverencia.

- Con los ojos vidriosos- a nombre de todas quiero darle las gracias por rescatarnos Nova sama de hoy en adelante le serviremos incondicionalmente- comento seria la Hiuga.

- Suspirando- tranquila con que vivan felices estará bien y no me digas sama me hace sentir viejo, pero podrías decirme tu nombre- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad lo siento, me llamo Hikaru Hiuga y tengo 17 años- respondió respetuosamente.

La joven Hiuga media 1.64 m era de complexión media busto copa C casi llegando al D tenía el cabello café y era de tez bronceada y claro los ojos blancos.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Hikaru chan pero no es necesario que seas tan formal, mientras no estemos en una junta de clan o con el hokage puedes dirigirte a mi normalmente lo mismo va para todas, ya que ustedes serán mis invitadas hasta que encuentren otro lugar o si quieren pueden quedarse a vivir aquí o cuando esté completada la construcción del complejo Uzumaki podrán mudarse con nosotros- afirmo con una sonrisa.

Hikaru estaba sorprendida de la manera de ser de Nova ya que ella creía que todos los líderes de los clanes eran como Hiashi, por lo que instintivamente abrazo a Nova agradeciéndole su amabilidad, Koyuki veía todo con una gran sonrisa ya que ella recordaba cuando Nova jugaba con ella pero también como la regañaba cuando se comportaba altanera con la servidumbre y aldeanos, ya que él siempre fue muy sencillo en ese aspecto.

- Bueno será mejor comenzar con la eliminación del sello- propuso el peli negro.

Puso un gran pergamino negro en el suelo, este tenía unos símbolos muy extraños, Mayu se sorprendió al verlo ya que este era una de sus creaciones por lo que le dio algo de curiosidad el ver como funcionaria.

- Muy bien quiero que se pongan encima de este sello y que cierren los ojos- pidió tranquilo.

Todas se pusieron sobre el sello y este comenzó a brillar con una luz azul.

- Muy bien, ahora ottoto quiero que liberes tu chakra y lo dirijas al sello para que podamos romper el sellado del pájaro enjaulado- pidió con una sonrisa.

- Estas seguro niisan, si tú y yo combinamos nuestro chakra podría ser peligroso- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

- Tranquilo este sello está diseñado para poder controlar el flujo de chakra de quien lo tiene puesto lo cual afecta incluso a sus doujutsus, por lo que el sello que está en el piso canalizara nuestra energía en ellas y al ser detectado esto por el sello este desaparecerá ya que tousan lo creo para que no pudiera ser usado en ningún Uzumaki- respondió presuntuosamente.

- Y a quien le decías que le faltaba ser más humilde- reclamo con una sonrisa la peli azul.

- Ejem bueno será mejor comenzar antes de que hayan más interrupciones.

El chakra de los dos rodeo a las mujeres Hiuga y se tornó de color blanco, al llegar al nivel requerido la tinta del sello brillo de color azul y las envolvió en una intensa luz que el desaparecer mostraba a todas con la frente limpia, Anko y las demás les dieron unos pequeños espejos para que se vieran sin el sello, todas estaban sorprendidas y felices de ya no estar encadenadas a la familia principal y Hikaru nuevamente se lanzó encima de Nova.

- Llorando- Gracias, gracias, gracias te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que sea- afirmo una feliz peli café.

- Acariciándole el cabello- tranquila, ya les dije que con que vivan felices me basta- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Hanabi estaba asombrada y muy feliz, ya que a ella no le gustaba el sistema de control del clan, varias de las mujeres Hiuga se acercaron a la pequeña para abrazarla y decirle que desde ese momento ellas crearían un nuevo clan Hiuga, a lo que la pequeña solo pudo responder asintiendo con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno será mejor irnos a descansar ya que mañana tienen que seguir con su entrenamiento y en la tarde iremos por algo de ropa para que estén más a gusto- aviso el peli negro.

Todas aceptaron felices la propuesta de Nova y se retiraron a dormir, solo Hikaru se fue con Nova, Ino, Koyuki, Mayu, Reika y Naruto, tanto SHADOW como DREIKAR se quedaron cuidando de Kurenai y las demás, al llegar Hikaru le pidió a Nova que la entrenara ya que ella quería ayudarle con todo lo que pudiera.

- Tranquila Hikaru ustedes no podrán entrenar hasta que pasen unas dos o tres semanas ya que gracias a que les retire el sello, su chakra estará muy inestable por lo que no podrán moldearlo, pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros para que veas como entrenamos y poder ver tu taijutsu- ofreció un sonriente Nova.

La joven Hiuga acepto de inmediato y se fue a dormir ya que estaba bastante cansada por todo lo que había pasado.

- Debes de estar feliz oniichan al final esas dos entendieron lo que paso y no están molestas contigo- comento una sonriente Koyuki.

- Es verdad niisan al final todo salió bien- completo el rubio.

- Se equivocan Naru, Nova todavía tiene que resolver sus problemas con Kurenai y la verdad eso sí estará algo complicado- afirmo una seria Kitsune.

- Es cierto, pero estoy segura de que este idiota terminara perdonándola- afirmo una molesta Mayu.

- Tranquila ella no sabía nada de todo esto así que no tienes por qué molestarte Mayu, ella solo estaba protegiendo a alguien que ha estado junto a ella desde hace mucho- respondió tranquilo.

- Pues espero que puedas hacer que SASHA lo comprenda, porque te recuerdo que ella es la que es más sobreprotectora contigo- afirmo con una espeluznante sonrisa.

- Suspirando- tranquila yo hablare con ella, solo te pido que no le eches más leña al fuego- pidió algo preocupado.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Mayu y de ver la reacción de Nova, por lo que Reika les explico que SASHA era la hija de SHADOW y ALEXA y esta estaba muy encariñada con él, por lo que si se enteraba que Kurenai lo hirió esta trataría de matarla.

- Tranquilos no dejare que eso pase, además ella me debe un favor así que no tendré problemas con eso- respondió tranquilo.

Mayu puso una cara aterradora ante el comentario pero no dijo nada, Koyuki por otro lado tenía una gran sonrisa y terminadas todas las discusiones se fueron a dormir ya que al siguiente día tendrían que seguir con el entrenamiento.

A las 6 am se encontraban todos en los campos de entrenamiento de los hokages, las nuevas miembros del grupo estaban entre aterradas, divertidas y preocupadas por la forma de entrenar del peli negro, pero para su sorpresa Nova trataba de no acercarse mucho a Kurenai e Ino extrañamente se volvia a acercar a Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro causando que el semblante del rubio se tranquilizara.

Al medio día llegaron Shikaku y Shibi para recoger a sus hijos ya que varios días atrás estos intentaron escapar, ya que alegaban que estaban deshechos por el entrenamiento de Nova por lo que decidieron supervisarlos más de cerca.

Al llegar la hora de la comida Ayame llego con bastante ramen para Naruto y otros repartidores trajeron varios platillos para los demás ya que no querían comer ramen todos los días, la oji roja estaba algo molesta ya que no se había podido acercar a Nova ya que Hikaru no se separaba de él, pero Anko la tranquilizó recordándole que él le dijo que hablaría con ella logrando que Kurenai se tranquilizara, por otro lado Hanabi estaba a punto de morir de cansancio ya que ella había sido incorporada a los entrenamientos y para su desgracia había terminado peor que su hermana en los primeros días de entrenamiento y Hinata por su parte estaba molesta ya que Ino se había vuelto a acercar al rubio como si nada y peor aún ella se había vuelto muy cercana con Koyuki por lo que se sentía algo insegura, pero al finalizar los entrenamientos Nova se acercó a Kurenai.

- Me acompañas a dar una vuelta por la aldea- pregunto tranquilo.

- Claro será un placer- respondió algo nerviosa.

Los dos desaparecieron en una flama azul y los demás se separaron ya que Koyuki e Ino llevaron a todas a comprarse ropa, Anko se fue a reportarse a I.T. y Naruto y Reika regresaron a la mansión para descansar, mientras en uno de los campos de entrenamiento Nova comenzaba su plática con la oji Roja.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya solo nos falta ver el enfrentamiento entre ero senin y los Uzumaki y el resultado de la platica de Kurenai y Nova ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello a todos, aqui les estoy haciendo una visita de ultratumba jeje pero antes que nada sorry por la tardanza es que me salio un muy buen proyecto en el trabajo y eso me dejo sin nada de tiempo en estas semanas y peor aun el HD en el que tenia mis fics se murio por lo que tuve que volver a escribir todo por lo que me tardare un poco en actualizar mis fics asi que les pido que sean pacientes ahora a lo mismo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ella y la historia misma dicho lo anterior que disfruten del cap.

CAPITULO 5.

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados de la aldea se encontraban Kurenai y Nova sentados al lado de un pequeño lago ya que ambos tenían que aclarar la situación que se presentó en la reunión del consejo.

- Suspirando- muy bien Kurenai de que querías hablar conmigo- pregunto tranquilo.

- Yo solo quería saber la razón de que trataras de esa forma a Hinata, pero al ver la forma en la que estaban negociando con ella presente como si fuera ganado me puse furiosa, ya que a mí me quisieron tratar así varias veces, ya que al no pertenecer a ningún clan varios de los miembros de estos quisieron tratarme de la misma forma, ellos solo buscaban llevarme a su cama para presumir que yo no era más que una incubadora para sus clanes- respondió furiosa.

- Eso pensé al ver tu reacción por lo que quiero que entiendas que no estoy enojado contigo por el hecho de que me atacaras ya que tu solo estabas defendiendo a alguien a quien consideras como parte de tu familia, es solo que quiero que recuerdes siempre que yo soy el líder de uno de los más grandes clanes de las naciones elementales por lo que en muchas ocasiones me veré forzado a actuar de la misma forma en la que lo hice ayer y no siempre podre justificar que reacciones de esa forma ya que desgraciadamente no todos tomarían de una buena forma que algo así se quede sin castigo- respondió serio.

- Es por esa razón que no te relacionas con nadie de forma sentimental- pregunto curiosa.

- Supongo que Koyuki ya les conto lo de Kiri- pregunto algo fastidiado.

- Ella nos contó que ayudaste a la actual Mizukage a detener la guerra civil de esa nación, por lo que muchas mujeres quieren que te comprometas con ellas- respondió molesta.

- Jejeje realmente esa niña es bastante comunicativa pero en resumen así es, a muchas de ellas no les importa si tienen que compartirme ya que solo buscan que sus hijos sean parte de mi clan ya que eso les daría un estatus mayor, otras como Mei chan a pesar de ser una mujer increíble está comprometida por su aldea y en Kiri solo me ven como una forma de incrementar su poder político y militar por lo que decidí rechazar su ofrecimiento de matrimonio, después tuve un par de relaciones que terminaron por sucesos como los de ayer, ya que a veces tengo que ser muy despiadado o como paso en la reunión del consejo, por lo que tome la decisión de no tener nada serio con nadie hasta hoy- respondió algo nostálgico.

- Entonces si Mei Terumi deja de ser la Mizukage te casarías con ella- pregunto entre curiosa y molesta.

- Ella no abandonara a su aldea Kurenai, ya que por mucho que yo le guste su deber como líder de la aldea es primero- respondió serio.

- No te entiendo, entonces porque me tratas tan diferente a los demás- pregunto confundida.

- Veras, tu no cambiaste tu forma de ser al enterarte que yo soy el líder de mi clan, además de que como le dije a Anko me agrada mucho tu compañía ya que tú a pesar del carácter explosivo que tienes también te preocupas mucho por la gente a la que consideras valiosa y eso es algo que yo valoro mucho- respondió serio.

La oji roja se sorprendió al escuchar a Nova, ya que ella pensó que le reclamaría por su actitud pero en vez de eso Nova le estaba explicando cómo sería el estar con él y la situación que tenía con Mei y sus demás compromisos, Nova al ver su expresión solo pudo sonreír burlonamente.

- Con una vena en la frente- se puede saber que es tan gracioso- pregunto molesta.

- Es solo que para ser una tokubetsu jounin reaccionas muy infantilmente ante este tipo de situaciones- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Baka! no es que tenga mucha experiencia con este tipo de situaciones- respondió más tranquila.

- Jejeje en ese caso que te parece si nos tomamos las cosas con calma y vemos que resulta de esta amistad- propuso tranquilo.

- Me parece bien, solo te pido que dejes de estar coqueteando con cada mujer que se te acerca- pidió seria.

- Jejeje no recuerdo haber hecho algo así, pero ya que en estos momentos solo somos amigos no veo que tenga de malo portarme atento con alguien más- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

- En ese caso será un placer ayudar a Kurenai a quitarte esas malas costumbres- afirmo una sonriente Koyuki.

Al lado de esta se encontraba una loba con el pelaje plateado y ojos violeta, esta estaba mirando fijamente a la oji roja.

- Hola Koyuki, SASHA, que hacen en este lugar- pregunto algo preocupado.

- Estuve platicando con SASHA y logre convencerla de que deje las cosas como están, pero a cambio nosotras nos quedaremos contigo de forma indefinida- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Con un mini Nova en su mente llorando ríos de lágrimas estilo anime- así que es por esta razón que estabas tan contenta ayer- pregunto resignado.

- Así es Oniisan ya que estoy segura de que ustedes dos terminaran tres metros bajo tierra sin nuestra ayuda- respondió con un tono inocente pero extremadamente sínico.

- Suspirando resignado- está bien, de todas formas a ustedes dos no puedo negarles nada, solo avísale al anciano para que nos avise si necesitas atender algún asunto importante ya que te recuerdo que no dejare que descuides tu posición como Damiyo- respondió serio.

- Esta bien, de todas formas ya había arreglado eso por lo que no tengo ningún problema con estar al pendiente de mis obligaciones desde Konoha- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- En ese caso será mejor volver a la casa ya que tenemos que preparar la siguiente fase del entrenamiento de Naruto- comento serio.

Los cuatro regresaron a la casa que ocupaba Kurenai y al entrar se encontraron con un macabro espectáculo ya que había como diez personas cargando bolsas, cajas bueno todo tipo de paquetes ya que Koyuki como siempre había exagerado con las compras ya que habían arrasado con casi todas las tiendas de la aldea.

- Y tú eres la que me va a quitar mis malas costumbres- pregunto sarcásticamente.

- Jijiji no te quejes tanto oniisan, tu eres el primero que me hace cumplidos de lo bien que me veo- respondió sonriendo.

- Ok ok ya entendí- respondió resignado.

Hanabi se encontraba en medio de Ino y Hinata, ya que estas tenían una expresión aterradora por lo que Nova decidió fingir demencia y se retiró junto a Koyuki y SASHA para descansar.

Estuvieron entrenando normalmente durante 10 días más, en el día con los niños y en la noche con Kurenai y Anko, mientras las cosas en la aldea estaban algo caóticas ya que aún no se acostumbraban a ver a Reika y Mayu paseándose por la aldea y mucho menos a los extraños paseos de Nova y Koyuki ya que esta siempre terminaba rodeada de admiradores y Nova de Fan girls, por lo que Sarutobi tenía bastante papeleo extra gracias a esos dos, sin mencionar los ocasionales momentos de caos que originaban unos misteriosos accidentes entre Ino y Hinata los cuales casi siempre terminaban con uno de los genins en el hospital ya que a Hinata se le olvidaba completamente su timidez cuando la rubia estaba al lado de su Naruto lo que tenía muy divertidos a Nova y Koyuki, pero lo más grave fue que Jiraya al salir del hospital nuevamente fue a los baños termales, pero para su desgracia fue cuando Mayu y Reika se estaban relajando ocasionando su reingreso en el hospital y una gran remodelación a los baños termales, o si todo era paz y tranquilidad en la aldea desde la llegada de Nova.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento de los hokages ya que la construcción del complejo Uzumaki se había retrasado gracias a que tanto Koyuki como Hikaru le habían pedido al contratista muchos cambios, lo que ocasiono que este tuviera que cambiar los planos y esto llevaría algo de tiempo.

- Muy bien hecho niños estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes ya que han mejorado mucho su estado físico, ahora comenzaremos a mejorar su ninjutsu elemental básico ya que aún están en medio de los exámenes chunin por lo que no deben mostrar sus nuevos jutsus.

Todos estaban muy contentos ya que Nova los estaba felicitando y los iba a ayudar con su ninjutsu, pero la tétrica sonrisa de Mayu y Reika no auguraban nada bueno para los pequeños, cosa que les provoco un gran escalofrió a las personas que estaban observando el entrenamiento.

- Muy bien enanos pongan atención, a partir de hoy entrenaremos en el lago- grito una emocionada Anko.

Todos estaban muy contentos ya que querían demostrar lo mucho que habían avanzado en su técnica de caminar sobre el agua, pero nuevamente solo Naruto tenía una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

- Esta vez no les pondré ningún sello para entrenar así que por favor entren en el lago para comenzar con el entrenamiento- pidió Nova con una gran sonrisa.

Los niños le hicieron caso sin preguntar nada ya que estaban muy emocionados por entrenar su ninjutsu, Nova, Kurenai, Mayu, Reika, Anko y todas sus invocaciones estaban alrededor del lago.

- Muy bien ahora escuchen, el lago está rodeado por una barrera que no les permitirá salir de este, por lo que si no quieren terminar en el hospital tendrán que defenderse de nuestros ataques con los jutsus que conozcan- anuncio con una maligna sonrisa.

Los pobres solo podían correr por sus vidas como pavos en navidad, ocasionando que las espectadoras reaccionaran con preocupación por lo drástico del entrenamiento, pero sabían que este era necesario para que pudieran estar listos para la invasión que se llevaría a cabo en la tercera ronda de los exámenes.

- Vamos muévanse más rápido o realmente saldrán muy lastimados- grito una sonriente Anko.

- Es verdad, no querrán darles más molestias a los pobres doctores del hospital- afirmo una sádica kitsune.

Todos los niños estaban con una mega gota en la nuca ya que para su desgracia se habían unido a Nova dos sádicas más, Shikaku y Shibi al ver el espectáculo no pudieron evitar reírse un poco de la situación por la que estaban pasando sus hijos pero después de un rato sintieron algo de pena por ellos y decidieron darles un par de días libres en lo que se acostumbraban a este ritmo de entrenamiento, así pasaron otros diez días, pero el rubio se veía más destrozado que los demás ya que él se unió a los entrenamientos nocturnos de Nova, Kurenai y Anko para poder practicar sus jutsus ya que estos eran muy destructivos y todavía no los controlaba, al final del entrenamiento de la tercer semana Nova los reunió para platicar con ellos.

- Desde hoy se dedicaran a descansar ya que sus cuerpos tendrán que asimilar los resultados del entrenamiento, por lo que si seguimos así no podrán estar en óptimas condiciones para los combates, y recuerden no se trata solo de vencer a su enemigo deben de demostrar una mente rápida, serenidad ante los combates y sobre todo estar conscientes de sus propios límites ya que como chunins tendrán que liderar grupos de genins o chunins y estos serán su responsabilidad, por lo que muchas veces tendrán que decidir entre la seguridad de su equipo y la misión, en lo personal siempre elijo la seguridad de mi equipo ya que al sobrevivir a situaciones difíciles estos logran reunir la experiencia necesaria para crecer como shinobis y así lograr cumplir misiones más complicadas.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con mucho respeto ya que a pesar de ser un maldito sádico Nova se preocupaba por ellos y quería que todos pasaran el examen y sobrevivieran al ataque de Orochimaru.

- Koyuki puedes llevar a todos a dar una vuelta necesito hablar con Naruto a solas- pidió muy serio.

- Claro oniisan solo no lleguen muy tarde- respondió tranquila.

Una vez que confirmaron que se encontraban solos Reika y Mayu regresaron a los cuerpos de los Uzumaki.

- Espero que te hayas divertido espiándonos Jiraya- grito Nova furioso.

El albo salió de un árbol y se le quedo viendo seriamente al peli negro.

- Desde cuando te diste cuenta- pregunto molesto.

- Desde el primer día, realmente eres muy descuidado no sé cómo es que te consideran un gran espía, realmente pude haberte matado cuando quisiera- respondió serio.

- No seas tan arrogante mocoso, recuerda que estás hablando con el sabio de los sapos así que dirígete a mi persona con más respeto- exigió seriamente.

- Ooo valla así que esta vez hablaremos seriamente Gama Senin, está bien entonces te exijo lo mismo, te recuerdo que yo soy el actual líder del clan Uzumaki y guardián de Mayu la señora de la oscuridad- respondió serio.

- Así que es verdad tu eres el primo de Tsunade.

- Así es Jiraya, pero estoy seguro de que no has venido a espiarnos solo para preguntarme eso así que date prisa, ya que tu sola presencia me enferma- comento serio.

- Es verdad que no he venido a hablar de Tsunade, de hecho tampoco quiero hablar contigo yo solo quiero platicar con mi ahijado- respondió serio.

- Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo- pregunto el rubio serio.

- Quiero saber por qué rechazaste aprender y llevar el legado de Minato- respondió molesto.

- Expulsando un increíble instinto asesino- y tu quién demonios te crees para venir a reclamarme eso, solo los miembros de mi familia podrían hacerlo y te recuerdo que tu jamás te preocupaste de cuidar del hijo del alumno del que tanto presumes, es más ni siquiera sabía que existías así que no me vengas con eso ya que de no ser por Nova Orochimaru me habría herido gravemente y no habría podido llegar tan lejos en los exámenes chunin ya que el alumno de Minato se negó a entrenarme- respondió furioso.

- Suspirando- veo que ya lo sabes todo, la verdad no pensé que él te contaría todo ya que Tsunade se enfurecía cuando alguien lo mencionaba, por lo que pensé que ella te odiaba por ser una mala persona- respondió con una gran tristeza.

- Él tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades con el clan, es por eso que ella no te podía decir nada, pero eso no explica que me abandonaras de ese modo, ya que según se Minato te pidió que cuidaras de mi- afirmo más tranquilo.

El albo se sorprendió al escuchar eso ya que Sarutobi no le había explicado cómo se había enterado de todo, por lo que al ver su reacción Naruto le explico lo que paso cuando lo ataco Orochimaru y el encuentro con sus padres, el albo estaba sorprendido al saber que ellos le habían contado todo gracias a que Nova modifico el sello que mantenía encerrada a Reika.

- Entiendo, así que tú no volverás a formar parte de la aldea pero seguirás protegiéndola ya que esta es la aldea que tanto quería Kushina.

- Así es, ya que a pesar de que ellos me trataron como a un paria okasan me pidió que no los odiara y que tratara de proteger la villa que Mito bachan ayudo a fundar- respondió serio.

Pero antes de que continuaran con su plática un lobo apareció frente a Nova y le dio un mensaje.

- Demonios, Naruto quiero que tú y ero senin vallan con Sarutobi y reúnan a los líderes anbu- ordeno serio.

Y desapareció en un tornado de flamas azules, para aparecer sobre un tejado desde el cual se podía observar a dos shinobis peleando, pero antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores Nova uso un kawarimi para reemplazar al shinobi de la hoja con una piedra justo a tiempo para evitar que lo mataran y se lo llevo a la torre del hokage dejando a un confundido shinobi de suna.

Mientras en la torre Sarutobi había mandado a llamar a todos los anbu de alto rango y estaba esperando a que Nova le mandara algún mensaje.

- Hokage sama que es lo que está pasando- pregunto un curioso Hibiki.

- No lo sabemos Hibiki, según Naruto y Jiraya él les pidió que los reuniera ya que un lobo le dio un mensaje y este parecía ser grave- respondió tranquilo el viejo.

Pero antes de que alguien más hablara, Nova apareció con Hayate a cuestas y se lo aventó a Yugao.

- Será mejor que le enseñes a mantener su sigilo o te quedaras viuda antes de tiempo Yugao- afirmo un sonriente peli negro.

La anbu solo asintió tranquilamente agradeciendo el hecho de llevar la máscara ya que si no la llevara abrían notado el gran sonrojo que tenía.

- Que significa esto Hayate- pregunto un serio Sarutobi.

- Vera Hokage sama yo estaba regresando de hacer unos patrullajes y me encontré por accidente a Baki de suna, este estaba reunido con Kabuto y ambos estaban revisando los planes de la invasión cuando ese muchacho de suna elimino al genin del sonido que paso a las finales de un modo bastante grotesco ya que este se convirtió en una especie de monstruo de arena.

- Entiendo, gracias por el reporte pero ten más cuidado recuerda que necesitaremos a todos los shinobis disponibles para defender a los habitantes de la aldea- comento el viejo mono extrayendo una bocanada de su pipa.

- Y eso no es todo anciano, según mis fuentes Hiashi y Danzo están colocando a shinobis que les son fieles en puestos estratégicos para poder atacarnos durante la invasión, estos se encuentran principalmente en los refugios, la academia y el hospital, realmente ese tuerto es alguien de cuidado, ese maldito ha planeado varias cosas para salvarse en caso de fallar- afirmo un molesto peli negro.

- Pero como es que te diste cuenta de todo esto- pregunto una curiosa Yugao.

- Jeje eso no te lo puedo decir ya que todavía no confió en ustedes, confórmense con saber que los ayudare, y anciano ten presente que si tu ex alumno te intenta matar yo no te ayudare- afirmo serio.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Nova, ya que el abiertamente le había dicho al hokage que no le importaba si se moría en el ataque.

- Lo sé, él es mi responsabilidad solo te pido que ayudes a los habitantes de la aldea- respondió con tristeza.

- Bueno ahora solo una cosa más, yo solo respondo por las 17 miembros del clan Hyuga que viven bajo mi protección así que si no queda otra opción más que matar a cualquier miembro de ese clan háganlo ya que estoy seguro de que ellos no dudaran en matarlos a ustedes- aviso tranquilo.

Después de eso Nova y Naruto se retiraron para descansar dejando a Sarutobi y Jiraya organizando a los shinobis para la defensa de la aldea.

- Niisan estás seguro que no quieres ayuda con Danzo y Hiashi- pregunto preocupado.

- Tranquilo ottoto SASHA y MAYU estarán conmigo así que no te preocupes por eso, tu solo concéntrate en estudiar a Gaara ya que estoy seguro de que ese mocoso es el jinchuriki del ichibi- respondió tranquilo.

- Esta bien solo ten cuidado no quiero quedarme solo otra vez- pidió preocupado.

Al llegar a la casa donde se estaban quedando se sorprendieron al ver a todas en la sala esperándolos ya que se habían enterado de que habían asesinado a alguien que participaría en las finales, por lo que al verlos tanto Hinata como Ino se lanzaron sobre Naruto para ver si este estaba bien.

- Oniichan que fue lo que paso, varios anbus estaban custodiando la casa y nos pidieron que todas permaneciéramos en una sola casa- pregunto una preocupada Koyuki.

- Tranquilízate, el genin que murió era un miembro del sonido, y lo de la seguridad es que un shinobi de suna trato de matar a un jounin de la aldea- respondió tranquilo.

Nova les explico que era lo que estaba pasando y les pidió que tuvieran mucho cuidado ya que Danzo y Hiashi se estaban moviendo para dar su golpe de estado por lo que no quería que ninguna anduviera sola.

- Entiendo Hinata, Ino y SHADOW protegerán a Koyuki y a las mujeres que Nova rescato, mientras Kasan, KRATOS y Kurenai protegerán a todos los que estarán en el estadio, mientras Nova, Mayu y yo acabaremos con Danzo y Hiashi para que ya no haya más problemas con los Hyuga y Ne- aviso una seria SASHA.

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de la loba y se fueron a descansar ya que estos días los aprovecharían para descansar y organizarse, además de que Nova tendría que recibir a las visitas importantes junto a los líderes de los clanes de la aldea.

Al llegar el día de los combates la aldea estaba casi vacía ya que todos se encontraban en la arena de combates, ya que todos querían ver al último de los Uchiha en acción ya que este se enfrentaría al hijo del Kazekage por lo que todos querían ver las grandes habilidades del orgullo de la aldea de la hoja, quedando solo algunos aldeanos junto a los shinobis que se encargaban de la seguridad, mientras en la arena se encontraba Sarutobi dando el discurso de apertura.

En el palco del clan Uzumaki todas estaban algo inquietas ya que ninguna sabia las habilidades del rubio, solo sabían que había logrado controlar un par de jutsus básicos de Hyoton y que tenía jutsus de colaboración con DREIKAR, por lo que estaban algo preocupadas y para colmo no le podían preguntar a Nova ya que este estaba al lado de Sarutobi.

Mientras Hiashi y Danzo se encontraban en las gradas rodeados por sus mejores shinobis y kunoichis.

Todos tenían su vista fija en los genin que estaban en medio de la arena ya que el sobreviviente de los Uchiha no se encontraba entre ellos.

- Ese maldito teme piensa que lo estarán esperando por siempre- se quejó un molesto rubio.

- Es muy problemático pero ya sabes que la mayoría del consejo y aldeanos lo consideran casi un dios- comento bostezando el Nara.

- Cof cof guarden silencio, dado que Dozu se ha retirado del examen la primera ronda quedara con todos los combates en eliminación directa cof cof recuerden que no hay reglas para estos encuentros pero si yo veo que el combate está muy desigual los detendré ya que no hace falta que mueran en un examen- aviso un serio Hayate.

- Enserio Hayate san debería de cuidarse más o uno de estos días morirá a causa de esa tos- comento un sarcástico rubio.

- Cof cof eso no es de tu incumbencia Naruto así que déjame tranquilo- respondió molesto.

- Hai hai solo recuerde que Neko neechan todavía no le perdona lo del otro día- respondió sin interés alguno.

Hayate no pudo contestarle ya que se había sonrojado bastante, logrando que el rubio y el vago se rieran mucho a sus costillas, pero al terminar la broma el Hokage por fin había terminado su aburrido discurso por lo que Hayate estaba por anunciar el primer combate.

En las gradas se encontraban sentados juntos Sakura, Chouji, Lee, Kiba con Akamaru, su hermana Hana y Gai.

- Es hora del primer combate entre Naruto Uzumaki genin de la aldea del remolino y Neiji Hyuga genin de la hoja hajime- anuncio serio Hayate.

- Ese baka no podrá con Neiji, el al igual que Sasuke kun es miembro de uno de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea- afirmo la pelos de chicle.

- Te equivocas Sakura, Naruto realmente es hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y ella era la princesa del país del remolino- afirmo molesto el Akimichi.

Todos los que escucharon al rellenito se sorprendieron, ya que todos conocían ese nombre ya que la famosa peli roja era temida por muchos a causa de su carácter fuerte y sanguinario.

- Así que te presentaste al combate, pensé que habías entendido que un miserable huérfano no tiene posibilidad alguna de ganarme- afirmo arrogantemente.

- Di lo que quieras Neiji, no me importa lo que tú o la mayoría de los aldeanos piensen de mí ya que mis padres fueron dos de los shinobis más grandes de esta aldea- respondió serio.

DREIKAR miro a Neiji y decidió irse a dormir bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba al lado de un pequeño lago artificial (cambiare un poco la arena para que puedan usar una mayor diversidad de jutsus).

- Parece que hasta tu mascota entiende que no tienes ninguna posibilidad en mi contra deberías.

Hyoton: Sensatsu Sushoi no jutsu.

Pero antes de que terminara su discurso tuvo que esquivar una gran cantidad de agujas de hielo, pero para su mala suerte algunas lo habían herido en los brazos y las piernas.

- No vine hasta aquí para escuchar tus estupideces Neiji, si quieres seguir con tus discursos será mejor que te largues ya que yo vine a pelear- afirmo un serio rubio.

- Maldito si crees que solo porque controlas unos cuantos jutsus de hielo podrás vencerme estas muy equivocado- grito el Hyuga.

Byakugan.

- Valla así que ese es tu Byakugan, veamos que puedes hacer con el- comento divertido.

Suiton: Ha no kuchi no jutsu.

Una gran serpiente de agua salió del lago y se dirigió en contra de Neiji el cual apenas pudo esquivarla, pero al concentrarse tanto en ese jutsu no vio a Nova que lo ataco a quema ropa con otro jutsu.

Suiton: Hahonryu no jutsu.

El Hyuga salió volando en dirección de la sección boscosa de la arena estrellándose con varios árboles dejándolo sumamente golpeado.

- Valla Neiji pensé que eras más fuerte pero parece que estas muy sobrevalorado al igual que tu clan- comento con un tono extremadamente sarcástico.

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, ya que el paria del pueblo estaba humillando a uno de los genins más fuertes de la aldea.

- Es imposible que ese baka sea tan fuerte- grito una histérica Sakura.

- Realmente eres algo lenta mocosa, tú crees que si Naruto fuera alguien débil habría podido detener el ataque de Gaara- comento una seria Anko.

- Si esto continua así Neiji estará perdido- afirmo un serio Gai.

- A qué se refiere Gai sensei.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hecho la pregunta encontrando que había sido Ten Ten.

- Veras Ten Ten, Neiji es un shinobi que solo usa su Byakugan junto a su taijutsu el juken, pero ahora eso no le servirá de nada ya que Naruto lo está atacando con jutsus de media y larga distancia, realmente Nova lo entreno bien ya que nadie se pondría a luchar con un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como un Hyuga- respondió serio.

- Sal de una ves Neiji, es imposible que te rindas con ataques tan simples así que deja de perder el tiempo- afirmo un serio rubio.

Varios shurikens salieron de los árboles y el rubio apenas pudo esquivarlos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo Neiji lo ataco.

Jukenho: Hakke rokujoyon sho no jutsu.

Un gran símbolo de color verde apareció en el suelo y Neiji comenzó a atacar todos los tenketsus del rubio dejándolo tirado en un estado lamentable.

- Realmente eres patético al pensar que podrías vencerme.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su discurso el cuerpo de Naruto se convirtió en un gran charco de agua dejando impresionado a Neiji junto a todos los espectadores y a dos kunoichis con los ojos convertidos en corazones.

- Realmente el único estúpido eres tú Neiji, es el colmo que aun con tus ojos hayas caído en un truco como ese- afirmo un aburrido rubio.

En el palco de Sarutobi todos se encontraban sorprendidos por la forma en que se estaba desempeñando el rubio.

- Hokage sama porque no se nos avisó que ese muchacho era tan hábil, de haberlo sabido nuestros nobles habrían puesto más dinero para la realización de este examen ya que las apuestas hubieran sido muy altas- comento un molesto Kazekage.

- Realmente no pretendía ocultarles nada Kazekage dono, es solo que todo lo que involucra a Naruto es desconocido, ya que su clan no es parte de la aldea por lo que no tienen la obligación de reportarnos nada- respondió tranquilo el anciano.

- Ya veo, es una lástima hubiera sido un gran evento- respondió molesto el Kazekage.

Todos los miembros del Clan Uzumaki estaban sorprendidos al ver las habilidades del rubio.

- Realmente se parece mucho a oniisan, a él también le gusta mucho jugar con sus oponentes- afirmo una molesta Koyuki.

- Con una siniestra sonrisa- a ver cómo te las arreglas para sobrevivir a esto.

Futon: Repussho no jutsu.

Una gran ráfaga de viento con varios shurikens dentro se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Neiji.

Hakesho: Kaiten no jutsu.

Neiji comenzó a girar expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra logrando desviar el ataque y sorprendiendo a Hiashi ya que se suponía que esa técnica solo la podían realizar los miembros de la rama principal de su clan.

- Así que realmente sabes utilizar el Kaiten, sabes realmente no eres tan malo- afirmo un divertido rubio.

- Ese mocoso solo quería saber si Neiji podía realizar el Kaiten, realmente es un genin increíble- afirmo un sorprendido Hayate.

Tanto Kotetsu como Izumo estaban impresionados ya que para ellos Naruto solo era un niño escandaloso y problemático además de ser el carcelero del Kiubi, pero al verlo pelear de esa forma se sintieron algo culpables ya que si sus senseis le hubieran puesto la debida atención en la academia Konoha no habría perdido a este gran prospecto.

- Veamos si tu fantástico Kaiten te sirve en el agua- comento un sonriente rubio.

Y varios clones aparecieron alrededor del Hyuga que comenzó a desaparecerlos con su taijutsu, pero al enfrentarse al último clon este lo ataco con un impresionante jutsu.

Futon: Tatsu no oshigoto no jutsu.

Y una gran corriente de viento lo arrojo al lago y de paso le causo varias heridas de consideración en el torso y pierna derecha.

Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu.

Un gran dragón de agua se dirigió asía el Hyuga golpeándolo de lleno, ya que este parecía no estar acostumbrado a caminar sobre el agua por lo que no pudo realizar el Kaiten, Naruto por otro lado estaba de lo más tranquilo sobre el lago y al ver que el Hyuga se estaba hundiendo puso su mano sobre el agua mientras esbozaba en su rostro una aterradora sonrisa.

Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu.

Un gran remolino se formó delante del rubio y de este salió un enorme tiburón que impacto contundentemente al Hyuga sacándolo del lago y estrellándolo en uno de los muros de la arena dejando con varios huesos rotos al Hyuga que se estaba levantando más por su orgullo que por otra cosa.

- Vamos Neiji ponte de pie ya que esto aún no termina, te hare pagar por intentar matar a Hina chan y burlarte de los sueños de Lee- comento con una voz aterradora.

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos y algo aterrados ya que el rubio se estaba ensañando con Neiji, pero el más sorprendido era Gai ya que Naruto estaba haciendo ver fácil el derrotar al genin numero uno de su generación.

- Gai sensei deténgalos si esto continua Naruto matara a Neiji- pidió llorando Ten Ten.

- No puedo Ten Ten ya que Naruto no tiene la intención de matarlo, pero estoy seguro de que el planea dejar a Neiji en el mismo estado en el que termino lee- respondió serio.

- Realmente oniisan y tú lo entrenaron muy bien Kurenai- afirmo una sorprendida Koyuki.

- A que te refieres Koyuki- pregunto una curiosa rubia.

- A que Naruto no ha atacado ningún punto vital de Neiji niisan, el solo lo está haciendo sufrir por lo que nos hiso a Lee y a mí- respondió una tímida y sonrojada Hinata.

La rubia solo podía murmurar palabras de oji perlas engreídas y ladronas, causando que todas se rieran de sus ocurrencias.

- Maldito tú no puedes vencerme, es imposible que un miserable huérfano al que su madre prefirió abandonar por ser un monstruo me derrote a mí un Hiuga- grito desesperado.

De repente el ambiente se congelo y alrededor del rubio se formaron unas pequeñas corrientes de viento helado de color negro.

- Muere.

Hyoton: Kokuryu bofusetsu no jutsu.

Un enorme dragón de hielo de color negro salió del brazo del rubio con dirección del Hyuga, el cual al ver el ataque de Naruto solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos ya que el miedo que sentía le impedía pensar, pero para fortuna del Hyuga Hayate había reaccionado a tiempo para salvar su vida y de inmediato dio por terminado el encuentro con un aterrado Neiji en sus brazos.

- Ganador Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea del remolino- grito algo asustado.

- Se puede saber porque lo salvaste- pregunto fríamente el rubio.

- Él no sabe nada acerca de tu clan y mucho menos de tu madre Naruto, así que no puedes culparlo por decir esas estupideces- respondió Hayate algo asustado.

- Jiji será mejor que esto no se vuelva a repetir o te juro que matare a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino- grito un furioso rubio.

El Sandaime estaba pálido al ver el poder del rubio, ya que este fácilmente tenía el nivel de un jounin bajo, pero lo que lo sorprendió mas era que se había podido controlar ante los argumentos de Hayate ya que Neiji había insultado a Kushina y eso era algo muy peligroso, pero antes de que se pudiera tranquilizar para responderle al rubio Nova comenzó a expulsar una cantidad increíble de chakra agrietando la habitación, pero antes de que se pudiera mover Mayu lo abrazo para detenerlo logrando tranquilizarlo por el momento.

- Anciano al terminar todo esto tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación- advirtió un furioso peli negro.

Todos los que conocían a esos dos estaban aterrados al escuchar y ver lo que estaba pasando, pero afortunadamente de alguna forma lograron tranquilizarlos.

- Vaya ese rubio se ve muy sexi cuando se enoja- soltó al aire una sonrojada Temari.

Kankuro solo se le quedo viendo con una expresión de WTF mientras Gaara se ponía más inestable al ver el poder del rubio.

Al ver que todo se había tranquilizado todos los espectadores comenzaron a estallar en vítores y aplausos, ya que el rubio les había dado un grandioso espectáculo mientras Sakura, lee, Ten Ten y Gai estaban con la quijada en el suelo ya que el rubio no había utilizado el poder de DREIKAR ni el de Reika.

Los médicos entraron a la arena para revisar a Neiji mientras el rubio regresaba al palco de los participantes, mientras un furioso y aterrado Hiashi consideraba seriamente el retirarse del ataque a la aldea ya que si Naruto era tan fuerte eso quería decir que nova seria de menos tan fuerte como Jiraya.

Sarutobi estaba sudando frio, ya que él sabía que se habían salvado de una autentica masacre por lo que decidió revelar los orígenes del rubio antes de que pasara algo más grave, por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un micrófono para hacer el anuncio.

Habitantes de konoha, shinobis y kunoichis en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, me veo forzado a revelar la identidad de los padres de Naruto Uzumaki.

Todos los consejeros estaban pálidos al escuchar al hokage, ya que estos habían manipulado a la aldea para que odiaran al rubio para que perdiera el control y ellos pudieran hacerse con su poder, mientras varios señores feudales, Damiyos y varios comerciantes muy importantes escuchaban atentamente al viejo hokage.

- Verán los padres de Naruto son Minato Namikaze apodado Konoha no kiiroi senko y Yondaime hokage de la aldea de la hoja y su madre es la princesa de Uzushiogakure Kushina Uzumaki mejor conocida como akai chishio no habanero y esposa de Minato, y la persona que está a mi lado es el hermano mayor de Kushina, Nova Uzumaki actual líder de su clan y tutor de Naruto- anuncio serio.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y muy arrepentidos de la forma en que trataron al rubio, pero los que sabían esto y aun así lo trataron como un monstruo estaban aterrados ya que podían ver en los rostros de varios de los dignatarios y comerciantes una expresión de molestia y sorpresa al enterarse de que el shinobi más grande desde el Shodaime Hokage había tenido un hijo, pero la más sorprendida era Sakura ya que ella siempre lo desprecio y lo trato como basura a pesar de que el solo quería protegerla y que lo tratara con algo de cariño.

- Gai sensei eso es verdad- pregunto una aterrada Ten Ten.

- Así es Ten Ten él es el hijo de Yondaime y Kushina- respondió triste.

Por otro lado el Kazekage se encontraba con la quijada en el suelo ya que si eso era verdad las probabilidades de éxito se reducían drásticamente, ya que el rubio no solo era el jinchuriki del Kiubi sino que también era el hijo de los dos shinobis más fuertes de la era actual.

Pero antes de que las cosas se salieran de control el muro que había sido congelado por el ataque del rubio se derrumbó ocasionando un gran estruendo que tranquilizó los ánimos del público, y al ver que el rubio se dirigía al palco de los participantes en compañía del zorro de color negro decidieron que resolverían ese asunto después de que terminara el examen.

- Valla Naruto realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte- comento serio el Nara.

- Tu también has mejorado mucho Shika así que no es necesario que te preocupes por nada- respondió tranquilo.

- Realmente eres muy problemático pero creo que tienes razón, es inútil seguir dándole vueltas al asunto- respondió serio.

Los médicos seguían revisando a Neiji ya que este tenía varias fracturas muy graves, por lo que tenían que traer algunas cosas antes de poder moverlo.

- Hokage sama no hay rastros del Uchiha y su combate es el siguiente- reporto serio Genma.

- Ya veo, pues si no llega en los 15 minutos de tolerancia será mejor descalificarlo y que Naruto se enfrente a Gaara en la próxima ronda- respondió el anciano hokage.

- Que es lo que pasa Hokage dono- pregunto serio el Kazekage.

- Es solo que Sasuke está retrasado y al parecer no podrá llegar para su combate- contesto el anciano.

- Ya veo, pero sería una lástima que eso pasara, dígame hokage dono porque no reprograma su combate para el final y así podremos disfrutar de esa batalla ya que esa es la principal razón de que todos estemos aquí- propuso serio.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo el par de idiotas ejem digo de irresponsables, apareció en un remolino de hojas, lo que prendió al público ya que estaban ansiosos de ver a su preciado Uchiha.

- Demonios Kakashi es que no puedes ser puntual una sola vez en tu vida- reclamo molesto el Geko.

- Gomen gomen lo que pasa es que tuvimos que ayudar a una anciana que se accidento- se excusó el peli plateado.

- Realmente no sé cómo llegaste a ser líder anbu- reprocho con una mega gota en la nuca.

- Jeje entonces todavía estamos a tiempo o Sasuke esta descalificado- pregunto algo angustiado.

- No te preocupes llegaron justo a tiempo- respondió más tranquilo.

- Por cierto como le fue al dobe- pregunto un arrogante Uchiha.

- Kakashi te voy a pedir que controles a tu alumno ya que Hokage sama ha revelado la identidad de los padres de Naruto, ya que Naruto casi mata a Neiji ya que este insulto a Kushina san- comento serio el Geko.

A Kakashi se le fue el color de la parte del rostro que dejaba ver su máscara ya que eso quería decir que algo muy malo había pasado en el combate anterior, ya que Sarutobi se había negado a revelar los orígenes del rubio.

- Sasuke será mejor que cierres la boca, ya que el clan de Naruto es tan importante o más que los Uchiha- ordeno serio.

- A que te refieres Kakashi, solo el clan Senju es más importante que mi clan- reclamo furioso.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, pero si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras a Naruto en paz ya que necesito hablar de esto con Hokage sama- respondió serio.

El Uchiha se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi actuando serio y decidió hacerle caso ya que él nunca había visto de ese modo a su sensei.

Sakura estaba gritando eufórica el nombre del pelinegro ocasionando que los que estaban cerca de ella estuvieran a punto de perder el oído.

- Lee será mejor que me acompañes- ordeno un serio Chouji.

El genin volteo a ver a su sensei y al ver que esta asintió acompaño a Chouji, este lo llevo al palco de los Uzumaki donde Kurenai estaba preparándose para la batalla junto a ALEXA y KRATOS, Lee al ver como se preparaba se preocupó ya que en su condición sería una presa fácil si es que algo malo ocurría.

- Tranquilo Lee todo está bajo control Hinata, Ino y SHADOW se encargaran de protegerlos mientras los demás peleamos para defender a los que están en el estadio- comento tranquila.

- Entiendo Kurenai sensei, entonces me quedare aquí ya que en mi condición actual solo seré un estorbo- respondió triste.

En la aldea todos se preparaban ya que sabían que el plan de Orochimaru se basaba en Gaara por lo que lo más seguro era que atacaran durante su combate.

- Ahora comenzaremos con el segundo combate entre Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha y Sabaku no Gaara de Suna hajime.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Jejejeje aqui esta el siguiente cap, sorry por la tardanza pero ya no pude recuperar el H.D que se deaño asi que tuve que volver a escribir todo y afortunadamente el trabajo esta muy bien pero no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir por lo que hasta despues de noviembre no podre actualizar muy seguido, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ell y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap.

Capitulo. 6

En las gradas todos los espectadores se encontraban eufóricos ya que su precioso Uchiha se enfrentaría al hijo del Kazekage y se rumoraba que este era muy poderoso, por lo que todos los nobles tenían apuestas muy grandes junto a los comerciantes razón por la cual todos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba en la arena, mientras Nova se retiraba del palco del Hokage.

- Hokage sama tengo que ir a atender algunos asuntos de mi clan por lo que me ausentare por unas horas así que le pido que me disculpe al igual que usted Kazekage sama- aviso respetuosamente el peli negro.

- Entiendo Nova, solo te pido que regreses antes de que se termine el examen ya que todos los líderes de los clanes deben de estar presentes para dar los resultados del examen- respondió un serio Hiruzen.

- Descuide Hokage sama regresare antes de que termine el examen- respondió tranquilo.

El Kazekage solo asintió con la cabeza y Nova se retiró del palco y se fue rumbo al palco Uzumaki ya que quería revisar cómo se encontraban los preparativos para la invasión, ya que gracias a los sellos que había puesto en los bosques cercanos se había dado cuenta de que una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban sitiando la aldea, por lo que decidió adelantar un poco las cosas y al llegar a donde estaban todos les aviso de los cambios.

- Ino, Hinata y SHADOW quiero que protejan la academia ya que estoy seguro de que a Yugao le hará falta toda la ayuda que puedan darle- ordeno serio.

Las dos kunoichis asintieron y comenzaron a prepararse para la batalla.

- Hikaru quiero que tú, Kurenai y ALEXA se encarguen de proteger al Damiyo del fuego y a su familia.

Las dos asintieron y se prepararon para partir mientras Koyuki se le quedo viendo curiosa ya que a ella no le había dicho que hacer.

- Oniisan y que se supone que hare yo- pregunto algo indignada.

- Tú te encargaras de ayudar a desalojar el estadio junto a las demás miembros del clan Hyuga, ya que es posible que la batalla de Naruto y Gaara se efectué aquí por lo que tú y SASHA se encargaran de dirigir a todos a los refugios mientras los demás luchamos contra las fuerzas invasoras- respondió serio.

- Así que tú te encargaras solo de esos dos traidores, la verdad se me hace muy arriesgado que te enfrentes solo a Danzo ya que puedo sentir el chakra de los Uchiha y Senju en el- comento una seria SASHA.

- Tranquilízate ya tengo algo preparado para poder acabar con Danzo y Hiashi así que no se preocupen por eso y concéntrense en lo que tienen que hacer, y creo varios kage bunshins y los disfrazo con el henge para evitar que todos los espectadores se dieran cuenta de que estaban abandonando la arena mientras el combate del Uchiha daba comienzo.

- Será mejor que seas fuerte ya que madre jamás me perdonaría si a estas alturas le doy la sangre de un pobre diablo- comento un desquiciado Gaara.

- Será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres morir en este examen ya que yo soy un Uchiha y nosotros somos la elite de Konoha- respondió altaneramente.

La arena de la calabaza de Gaara comenzó a salir y se esparció alrededor de unos 7 metros de Gaara creando un mini desierto a su alrededor, Hayate al ver que Gaara atacaría con todo se apartó lo más que pudo ya que él había visto de lo que era capaz el shinobi de la arena por lo que no correría ningún riesgo ya que debía de estar atento para responder a la invasión.

- Sasuke kun acabara con ese fenómeno sin problemas ya que él es el mejor genin de nuestra generación- chillo una molesta pelos de chicle.

- No creo que sea tan fácil ya que ese maldito es muy fuerte, recuerda que en el bosque de la muerte nadie pudo hacerle un solo rasguño- comento un serio Chouji.

- Es verdad, según Akamaru ese sujeto tiene una cantidad de chakra similar a la de Naruto- afirmo un preocupado Kiba.

- Tranquilos el estará bien ya que en este mes él ha logrado mejorar de una forma increíble- afirmo Kakashi.

- Kakashi sensei ahora que lo menciona donde demonios estaban, todos estábamos muy angustiados ya que no sabíamos nada de ustedes y también está el asunto de esa marca- reclamo una seria Haruno.

- Tranquila Sakura ya me hice cargo de ese problema por lo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte y con respecto a donde estábamos solo me lleve a Sasuke para poderlo entrenar adecuadamente- respondió tranquilo el Hatake.

Sakura se tranquilizó al escuchar a su sensei y se dispuso a ver el encuentro de su amado Uchiha.

Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu.

Una enorme bola de fuego salió con dirección a Gaara, pero este no hiso nada por detenerlo ya que la arena automáticamente creo un muro y absorbió el ataque del Uchiha que al darse cuenta de que sus jutsus Katon no funcionarían decidió pasar a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Kakashi sensei porque el ataque de Sasuke kun no funciono como el de el baka de Naruto si él es más fuerte que ese baka- pregunto la pelos de chicle.

- Eso es porque el ataque de Naruto fue el resultado de combinar su ataque con el de su invocación- respondió serio el Hatake.

- Yo sabía que ese baka no es tan fuerte, el solo gano por su invocación- afirmo la Haruno.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con algo de lastima y hastió ya que se suponía que ella ya era una kunoichi y a pesar de eso ella seguía comportándose como una fan girl, y peor aún ella seguía sin examinar seriamente los combates, ya que si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta del poder del rubio y no diría tantas necedades pero al ver el grado de fanatismo que tenía por el Uchiha decidieron que sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hacerle ver su error por lo que decidieron ignorarla y reportarle su comportamiento al hokage para que este tomara una decisión acerca de su futuro.

- Es increíble que haya detenido ese ataque tan fácilmente, realmente ese muchacho es un monstruo- afirmo un serio Shino.

- En verdad esto será muy problemático para Sasuke, ya que él no posee el chakra suficiente para cristalizar su arena- comento un adormilado Shika.

- Es verdad, el teme tendrá que esforzarse al máximo o terminara muy lastimado- agrego un divertido rubio.

El Uchiha corrió a una velocidad sorprendente hasta donde estaba Gaara, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba.

Suna shigure no jutsu.

Una lluvia de arena comenzó a caer alrededor de Gaara haciendo imposible el acercarse a el por lo que Sasuke se vio obligado a retroceder, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de esquivar el ataque una gran cantidad de arena comenzó a rodear a Gaara y este con una gran sonrisa le lanzo un devastador ataque.

Suna shuriken no jutsu.

Una enorme cantidad de shuriken de arena comenzaron a atacar al moreno que solo podía esquivarlos gracias a su sharingan con lo que estaba logrando que Gaara se pusiera más inestable ya que la arena estaba cubriéndolo por lo que el peli rojo comenzaba a tomar la apariencia de un tanuki, sus hermanos al ver esto se preocuparon ya que ellos sabían que eso solo pasaba cuando estaba a punto de perder el control por lo que se prepararon ya que la señal para comenzar el ataque seria la transformación de Gaara, Sasuke al ver que Gaara no tenía defensa decidió atacarlo y comenzó a concentrar su chakra en su mano creando una concentración de rayos que despedía un intenso ruido.

- No puedo creer que ese baka de Kakashi le enseñara su chidori al dobe, realmente es un estúpido mira que enseñarle un jutsu tan poderoso a alguien tan inestable mentalmente es algo suicida- comento un serio rubio.

- Esto será muy problemático ya que cuando el vea tu poder lo más seguro es que valla con Orochimaru para que este pueda desarrollar su marca de maldición por completo- afirmo un preocupado Nara.

- Es posible pero eso ya es responsabilidad de Kakashi, ya que lo más seguro es que a nosotros se nos de el rango de chunin por lo que dejaremos de ser parte de nuestros respectivos equipos, así que la verdad eso es algo que no me interesa ya que tengo muchos problemas más importantes que resolver- respondió serio.

- Es verdad, esas dos nos terminaran matando un día de estos además de que según otosan la madre de Ino está muy molesta con Ino ya que ella le había prohibido estar cerca de ti, ya que ella te considera el responsable de la muerte de su familia- respondió algo preocupado el vago.

- Ya lo sé Shika y créeme que eso es lo primero que atenderé cuando todo esto termine ya que no permitiré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que paso cuando éramos niños- respondió serio.

- Lo único que te pedimos Chouji y yo es que la cuides mucho ya que a pesar de ser tan problemática es una gran persona- respondió serio el Nara.

- Tranquilo yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño, pero también tengo que saber qué es lo que ella quiere hacer respecto a todo esto y también está el hecho de que posiblemente tengamos algunos problemas con su clan pero estoy seguro de que niisan ya tiene algo pensado- respondió sonriendo macabramente.

Mientras en las gradas todos los shinobis estaban sorprendidos ya que Sasuke estaba realizando la técnica que había creado el Hatake.

- Kakashi cómo es posible que le hayas enseñado un jutsu tan poderoso a alguien tan inestable mentalmente- recrimino una seria Anko.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mis alumnos Anko, además él es un shinobi de konoha así que no veo cual es el problema de que le haya enseñado el chidori- respondió serio.

- Eso es porque eres un estúpido Hatake, cualquiera puede ver que ese mocoso está obsesionado con tener más poder para sus ambiciones y si para eso tiene que sacrificar a la aldea créeme que la sacrificara- afirmo un serio Nova.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que no lo sintieron llegar, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo una furiosa Sakura arremetió contra el Uzumaki.

- Tu solo estas celoso de que Sasuke es más fuerte y también es mucho mejor shinobi que el baka de Naruto- afirmo seria.

- Jajajaja realmente es una digna alumna tuya Hatake, realmente no sé cómo Sarutobi se atrevió a poner a Naruto bajo tu cuidado pero afortunadamente yo ya corregí ese error, solo espero que el limpiar tu conciencia no te salga muy caro ya que ese mocoso no es un shinobi sino un vengador y estos regularmente no le son leales a nadie, pero como no es mi asunto solo te advertiré que si el mocoso nos ataca yo no detendré a Naruto, así que será mejor que lo tengas con la correa muy bien puesta Hatake, a y Anko será mejor que te prepares ya que todos están llegando para el evento principal- aviso serio el peli negro.

Y desapareció en una explosión dejando a unos furiosos Kakashi y Sakura, pero estos al ver que se había ido decidieron seguir viendo el combate ya que Sasuke había terminado de crear el chidori y Gaara se encontraba cubierto de arena hasta la cintura y estaba comenzando a despedir un chakra extremadamente denso y agresivo logrando inquietar a varios jounins y anbus que se encontraban resguardando el estadio.

- Así que su hijo es el jinchuriki del ichibi Kazekage dono- pregunto un serio Hiruzen.

- Así es Hokage dono, así como ustedes tienen al Kyubi nosotros logramos controlar al Ichibi creando una de las más poderosas armas de nuestra aldea- afirmo orgulloso.

Sasuke al ver que Gaara no se movía decidió atacarlo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el peli rojo, pero este solo lo estaba mirando con indiferencia y la arena que lo rodeaba se comenzó a reunir justo en el punto en el que el Uchiha atacaría.

Saikō Zettai Hōgeki: Shukaku no Hōkō no jutsu.

Y una gran escultura de arena del Ichibi apareció ante el moreno deteniendo su ataque, pero al mismo tiempo la arena comenzó a atraparlo y antes de que pudiera liberarse.

Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa no jutsu.

Una gran tormenta de arena golpeo a Sasuke y lo arrojo en contra del pequeño bosque, pero la fuerza del ataque fue tan devastadora que el Uchiha termino estrellándose en contra del muro que rodeaba la arena causándole muchas heridas internas por lo que comenzó a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

- Valla que débil eres, al parecer tendré que esperar a que me toque pelear con el Uzumaki para poder reafirmar el valor de mi existencia- comento un decepcionado peli rojo.

El Uchiha al escuchar las burlas de Gaara perdió totalmente el control y libero el poder del sello maldito rompiendo el sello de contención que le había puesto Kakashi ocasionando que su cuerpo se cubriera de unas extrañas marcas negras, todos los que sabían de qué se trataba ese cambio se asustaron ya que eso le podría costar la vida pero para su desgracia no podían intervenir.

- Realmente Nova tenía razón ese miserable gaki es una bomba de tiempo ambulante, mira que despertar el poder del sello solo por esa pequeña provocación, realmente ese mocoso no merece el grado de shinobi- afirmo una seria Anko.

Tanto Kakashi como Sakura estaban muy sorprendidos de ver la forma en la que estaba actuando Sasuke, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada ya que Sasuke estaba creando un mega chidori gracias a que le estaba inyectando todo el poder que le daba el sello maldito causando que todo su brazo se rodeara de una inmensa cantidad de electricidad y se lanzó a una velocidad inhumana en contra de Gaara, este solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos para poder amortiguar el impacto pero aun así salió despedido en contra de un sector que estaba cubierto de piedras y termino incrustado en la pared ocasionando que el Uchiha pusiera una sonrisa burlona.

- Con esto aprenderás a no subestimar a mi clan ya que ese maldito dobe no es nada al lado de un Uchiha- afirmo arrogantemente.

Mientras en el palco de los participantes tanto Kankuro como Temari tenían una expresión de angustia ya que ellos conocían muy bien las capacidades de su hermano y sabían que un ataque como ese solo lograría enfurecer al peli rojo.

- Ese estúpido es hombre muerto, nadie que se haya atrevido a herirlo de esa forma ha sobrevivido- afirmo un asustado Kankuro.

Todos en el estadio estaban festejando la victoria de Sasuke pero extrañamente el Kazekage y el Hokage se encontraban muy tranquilos y segundos después toda la arena se cimbro y del lugar donde se estrelló Gaara comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de arena junto al youki del ichibi logrando que todos los shinobis presentes se aterraran al sentir tanto poder.

- Maldito insecto pagaras por haberme lastimado de esta forma, te juro no dejare rastro de tu existencia- grito un enfurecido Gaara.

Y del humo salió un gigantesco tanuki de arena con tatuajes azules por todo el cuerpo y Gaara se encontraba en la cabeza de este, todos los shinobis de suna y otto comenzaron con las invocaciones de cuatro serpientes gigantescas y otra de cuatro cabezas que lideraba a las otras mientras en otro lado del bosque Orochimaru convocaba a Manda para acabar con Konoha.

- Orochimaru para que me has llamado y donde están mis sacrificios- pregunto un furioso Manda.

- Tranquilízate Manda, tus sacrificios son todos los habitantes de Konoha ya que este día la destruiremos por completo para crear una aldea superior y enseñarle a ese anciano que yo debí de haber sido el Yondaime en vez de Minato- respondió con una sádica sonrisa.

Mientras en la arena el Uchiha estaba muerto de miedo ya que el chakra que despedía el Ichibi era muy superior a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes por lo que se quedó paralizado mientras el Ichibi se acercaba hacia él, pero para su desgracia los shinobis de suna y otto comenzaron su ataque por lo que solo pudo lanzarle un Renkuudan al moreno que lo mando a volar fuera de la arena dejándolo con graves heridas.

- Kazekage dono que significa todo esto- pregunto un serio Hiruzen.

- Ustedes han gobernado por mucho tiempo por encima de las naciones shinobi pero eso se acaba ahora Hokage dono- respondió serio.

Y comenzó a trazar sellos pero al finalizarlos se dio cuenta de que no podía moldear chakra y de inmediato cuatro anbus lo aprisionaron y le colocaron muchos inhibidores de chakra.

- No debería de subestimarnos Kazekage dono esta habitación tiene unos sellos muy especiales que no permiten el manejo de chakra personas que no sean de la aldea así que usted nunca fue una amenaza para mí- comento serio el anciano.

Kankuro y Temari al ver que su padre estaba en problemas decidieron ir a ayudarlo pero en el momento en el que quisieron moverse los dos cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas, ambos estaban cubiertos con los insectos de Shino.

- Muy buen trabajo Shino, ahora quiero que le ayudes a Koyuki neesan a desalojar la arena para poder pelear tranquilamente y tu Shika quiero que ayudes a Kurenai sensei ya que hay demasiados enemigos para que ellas puedan solas contra ellos- ordeno serio.

- Será demasiado problemático pero no tengo más alternativa que hacerte caso ya que debemos terminar con esto rápido- respondió bostezando el Nara.

Shino ato a los hijos del Kazekage y se los dio a un par de chunins para que se los llevaran a un lugar seguro ya que ellos les podrían servir más adelante ya que ellos eran los hijos del Kazekage.

Mientras Hiashi y Danzo se estaban dirigiendo a donde estaba el Damiyo del fuego para matarlo y así poder controlar todo el país del fuego, y después de unos minutos llegaron al palco en el que se encontraba el Damiyo con su familia.

- Será mejor que no se resistan Damiyo ya que su hora de morir ha llegado- afirmo un serio tuerto.

- Pero que están haciendo, yo soy el Damiyo del país del fuego, se supone que ustedes están para protegerme- grito asustado.

- Esto lo hacemos por el bien del país del fuego ya que usted no está calificado para dirigir este país y mucho menos decidir quien dirige a Konoha- afirmo un serio Hiashi.

- Es verdad gracias a usted mi plan de usar al jinchuriki del Kyubi se fue por el drenaje, pero ahora me convertiré en el dueño de todo el país del fuego ya que también matare a su hija y esposa- añadió un furioso tuerto.

Pero antes de que los atacaran tanto el Damiyo como su familia desaparecieron en un puf dejando a los dos shinobis sorprendidos mientras Nova estaba detrás de ellos con el Damiyo y su familia.

- Espero que con esto esté convencido de desintegrar al actual clan Hyuga y de darle la oportunidad a Hinata y Hanabi de poder restaurar su clan- pidió serio el peli negro.

- Me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que estos dos trataran de hacerse con el poder de todo el país del fuego, pero ante las evidencias desde este momento el clan Hyuga será disuelto y en un futuro le permitiré a esas dos niñas el restablecer su clan bajo la supervisión del clan Uzumaki- respondió serio.

Nova se encontraba con una gran sonrisa y Mayu apareció a su lado y ambos sujetaron tanto a Danzo como a Hiashi y desaparecieron en un puf sorprendiendo al Damiyo del fuego, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Koyuki se los llevó al refugio especial que habían preparado junto a SASHA y el resto de las personas que estaban en la arena.

Mientras en otro lugar de la arena Kakashi se encontraba peleando con los shinobis invasores.

- Chouji, Sakura y Kiba vallan por Sasuke y pónganlo en un lugar seguro ya que seguramente él es uno de los blancos de Orochimaru- ordeno seriamente.

- Lo siento Kakashi sensei pero Kiba y yo tenemos ordenes de ir a apoyar a los shinobis que están defendiendo el hospital, así que no podemos ir por ese engreído así que será mejor que mande a alguien más- respondió serio el rellenito.

Y se fueron con dirección al hospital para ayudar a sus padres a detener a los invasores que los estaban atacando junto a los miembros de Ne y a los Hyuga dejando a un incrédulo Kakashi ya que él no sabía nada de esa parte del plan de defensa por lo que mando solo a la Haruno con Pakun ya que estaba muy preocupado por su alumno.

El Ichibi ya se había apoderado de la conciencia de Gaara y estaba a punto de salir de la arena cuando un gigantesco DREIKAR le cayó encima inmovilizándolo por unos segundos ya que el Ichibi lo ataco con su cola por lo que tuvo que esquivar el ataque dando un salto y quedando de frente al tanuki.

Naruto y Reika brincaron al lomo del zorro, la kitsune vestía un traje de anbu negro con los protectores de color gris y el hitae ate del remolino amarrado en el cuello.

- Naru que es lo que tienes pensado hacer, ya que si peleamos con el aquí lo más seguro es que destruyamos una gran parte de la aldea- pregunto una curiosa kitsune.

- Con una gran sonrisa- casi me convences de que te preocupa que destruyan la aldea Rei chan, pero tienes razón será mejor hacer que nos siga a los bosques que están en los alrededores de la aldea para pelear más tranquilos- respondió divertido.

- Mouuu Naru realmente eres muy malo conmigo, pero que le vemos a hacer este es el hogar de esas tres después de todo- respondió haciendo un puchero.

- Malditos como se atreven a burlarse de mi- grito furioso el tanuki.

- Tranquilízate Ichibi chan, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no tienes oportunidad en contra de nosotros- afirmo una divertida peli roja.

- Reika de verdad eres tú- pregunto incrédulo el mapache.

- Así es Ichi chan así que será mejor que te comportes antes de que te castigue por atacar a la reina de los bijuus- afirmo con una sonrisa depredadora.

- Con una vena en la frente- deja de menospreciarme de esa forma, el que tu hayas sido domesticada no quiere decir que los demás sigamos tu patético ejemplo- respondió burlonamente.

- Con un tic en el ojo- maldito tanuki súper desarrollado ahora si te enseñare a respetar a tu reina de la forma más dolorosa posible- grito una furiosa Reika.

Y el enorme zorro se cubrió con un fuego de color morado y una gran cantidad de viento rodeaba al rubio junto a un fuego escarlata que salía de la kitsune.

Hell Blast.

Un gigantesco ataque de fuego golpeo al Ichibi lanzándolo a varios kilómetros de distancia con la mitad del cuerpo cristalizado, la kitsune al ver que su ataque había resultado puso una gran sonrisa causándoles un gran escalofrió a los otros dos que prefirieron mantenerse en silencio ya que tenían miedo de que la agarrara con ellos.

Mientras en otra parte Danzo y Hiashi se encontraban en un gran bosque cubierto de nieve rodeados de lobos mientras Mayu y Nova los veían como si fueran sus presas logrando que los dos shinobis se pusieran nerviosos.

- Bienvenidos a la tierra de mis invocaciones, aquí podremos pelear más tranquilos ya que nadie los ayudara, además de que en este lugar no funcionan los doujutsus por lo que tanto su sharingan como su Byakugan serán inútiles- comento un sonriente Nova.

- Maldito cobarde, tu solo tienes miedo de enfrentar nuestras habilidades- grito un atemorizado Hiashi.

- Te equivocas Hiashi, un verdadero shinobi siempre está un paso adelante de todos y siempre debe de estar preparado para aprovechar las debilidades de su oponente, te recuerdo que nosotros somos asesinos no samuráis- respondió burlonamente.

- Aunque hayas sellado nuestros doujutsus no te será fácil matarnos ya que nuestras habilidades están más allá de estos- afirmo un nervioso tuerto.

- Eso ya lo sabemos es por eso que les daremos la oportunidad de defenderse- respondió una sonriente Mayu.

Los dos shinobis se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar a Mayu ya que ellos sabían que ella era de menos tan poderosa como el Kyubi, por lo que sus posibilidades de salir vivos eran prácticamente nulas.

- Muy bien es hora de comenzar con la batalla, a quien escoges como pareja Mayu- pregunto un divertido Nova.

- Mmmm creo que me quedare con el tuerto ya que tú tienes varios asuntos que tratar con Hiashi- respondió con una sádica sonrisa.

Los lobos se retiraron un poco ya que su trabajo era solo observar, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que Danzo tuviera un truco o dos bajo la manga por lo que ellos tenían la responsabilidad de activar los sellos de contención que había preparado Nova.

Mientras en Konoha las invocaciones de Orochimaru se acercaban a los muros de la aldea, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a estos aparecieron tres sapos gigantes y encima de uno de estos se encontraba Jiraya con dos pequeños sapos en sus hombros causando que Orochimaru y sus invocaciones se detuvieran de inmediato ya que la serpiente sabia de su modo senin por lo que tenía que ser precavido si no quería salir mal librado de la situación.

- Valla Jiraya hace mucho que no nos vemos- comento un divertido Orochimaru.

- Es verdad, pero no estoy aquí para hacerte recapacitar ni para hablar de los viejos tiempos así que prepárate para pelear- respondió serio.

- Valla es muy extraño que te comportes tan serio y responsable, normalmente eres solo un bufón que se dedica a espiar a las mujeres para escribir tus patéticas novelas- comento serio.

- Es verdad que desde que murió Minato no me ha interesado nada sobre Konoha, pero no puedo permitir que destruyas el último legado de Minato- respondió algo melancólico.

- Oh! ya entiendo, su hijo te mando a volar por haberlo abandonado, la verdad no puedes culparlo por no querer nada de ti ni de su padre ya que ustedes lo condenaron a una vida de soledad y sufrimiento solo para proteger su aldea- respondió bastante divertido.

- Lo sé y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlo abandonado, pero afortunadamente él está con su familia ahora así que el ya no me necesita por lo que desde hoy me dedicare a proteger el legado de Minato- respondió serio.

Y sus ojos se pusieron de color dorado con la pupila horizontal y sus parpados de color rojo y su cuerpo tomo varios rasgos de un sapo y desapareció de la cabeza de Gamabunta y segundos después apareció enfrente de la serpiente dándole un puñetazo en el rostro mientras los sapos atacaban a las invocaciones del otro sanin.

Mientras en la aldea los shinobis de otto y suna estaban recorriendo la sección donde vivían los civiles y se extrañaron de que todas las casas estuvieran vacías.

- Es muy extraño, se supone que el resto de los aldeanos se encontrarían en sus casas pero no hemos encontrado a nadie- afirmo uno de los shinobis de suna.

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar fueron masacrados por una lluvia de shurikens y kunais, los demás invasores se pusieron en guardia pero fueron asesinados por varios jutsus elementales, los sobrevivientes saltaron a los techos de las casas solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que estaban rodeados de shinobis de Konoha los cuales los asesinaron sin piedad.

Mientras en la arena tanto Kurenai como Hikaru seguían peleando contra los shinobis invasores pero estos eran demasiados por lo que un par de ellos las atacaron por la espalda, pero antes de que pudieran tocarlas quedaron paralizados y ALEXA les arranco la cabeza de una mordida, las dos kunoichis voltearon a ver quién las había salvado y se encontraron con el vago.

- Que bueno que llegue a tiempo si no esos dos me hubieran torturado de formas que no quiero ni imaginar- comento un aburrido Shika.

- Gracias por la ayuda Shikamaru pero no se suponía que tu estarías en el hospital- pregunto una sorprendida Kurenai.

- Sensei yo solo estoy siguiendo las órdenes del problemático de Naruto, pero no se preocupe Chouji y Kiba ya deben de estar allá por lo que no debemos de preocuparnos ya que por lo que pude ver solo los shinobis de suna son poderosos así que ellos estarán bien- respondió sin ningún interés el Nara.

- Entiendo, entonces tú vendrás con nosotras para cuidar que Koyuki pueda poner a salvo a los sobrevivientes- ordeno la morena.

El Nara solo suspiro cansado ya que sabía que tendría mucho trabajo por hacer lo que para cualquier Nara era demasiado problemático, pero ante la amable petición de Kurenai decidió obedecer antes de que la oji roja se molestara con él ya que sabía lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres cuando se enojaban.

Mientras en la academia tanto Ino como Hinata se encontraban recargadas en una pared cubiertas de sangre ante la mirada de una orgullosa Yugao, ya que entre las tres habían logrado asesinar a un total de cuarenta shinobis de Ne y del clan Hyuga mientras SHADOW se encargaba de vigilar que no quedaran más shinobis con vida.

- Realmente se han vuelto muy fuertes, estoy muy sorprendida con su progreso- comento tranquila.

- Gracias Yugao san pero todo esto es gracias a ese sádico de Nova- respondió una sonriente Ino.

Las dos kunoichis tenían una gran gota en la nuca por el comentario de la rubia ya que era extraño que él le permitiera a alguien hablarle con tanta confianza, de hecho solo Kurenai, Hikaru y Hinata podían hacerlo.

- Es verdad pero no tienes que expresarte de esa forma de Nova- respondió una tímida oji perla.

- Será mejor irnos ya que puedo oler a varios shinobis de suna y otto que se dirigen a este lugar- comento un serio SHADOW.

- Es verdad será mejor que vallan al punto de encuentro con Koyuki, ya que todavía tenemos que encargarnos del resto de los invasores- afirmo una seria Yugao.

Las dos kunoichis asintieron y se llevaron a todos los niños al punto de reunión y Yugao se dirigió a la entrada de la villa ya que desde ahí podría evaluar la situación para ver en donde se necesitaba más su ayuda.

Mientras en la torre del hokage Sarutobi se encontraba revisando los reportes del progreso de la invasión y se sorprendió al ver que toda la familia del Kazekage ya se encontraba bajo arresto y Naruto se encontraba controlando a Gaara por lo que su mayor preocupación era Orochimaru y sus invocaciones, por lo que mando a sus anbus para que ayudaran a Jiraya.

En uno de los bosques se encontraban los sapos que acompañaban a Jiraya combatiendo con las serpientes pero para su mala suerte estas los habían envenenado y estos se encontraban en las últimas.

- Ahora terminare con lo que iniciamos hace tantos años Bunta- afirmo Manda con una gran sonrisa.

- Maldita billetera ambulante deja de presumir y apresúrate ya que esta será la última oportunidad que tendrás- afirmo un furioso Bunta.

Pero antes de que Manda alcanzara su cuello esta fue bañada por una gran cantidad de ácido provocando que Manda soltara un grito desgarrador por lo que los dos sanin detuvieron su combate y se quedaron fríos al ver a Tsunade y Shizune que se encontraban sobre la cabeza de Katsuyu.

- Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Tsunade- grito un sorprendido Jiraya.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe Jiraya y tu Orochimaru será mejor que te largues antes de que decida acabar contigo- amenazo la rubia.

Orochimaru se quedó analizando la situación por unos segundos pero antes de que pudiera responder aparecieron los cinco del sonido liderados por Kimimaru y le informaron a la serpiente el estado de la invasión.

- Sabia que ese maldito Uzumaki era peligroso pero jamás pensé que a este grado- grito furioso.

- Con una gran sonrisa- parece que Nova arruino tus planes para destruir la aldea, será mejor que largues de aquí ahora que puedes ya que si el regresa antes de eso te aseguro que no saldrás vivo de aquí- afirmo una divertida Senju.

- Pero qué demonios estas diciendo Tsunade nuestro deber es acabar con él ya que si lo dejamos escapar el volverá a tratar de atacar a la aldea y matar a Sarutobi sensei- grito desesperado.

- Ese es su problema, si él lo hubiera matado cuando tuvo oportunidad nada de esto habría pasado además de que yo no estoy aquí para solucionar sus errores- respondió seria.

- Ya veo, así que ese maldito te pidió que vinieras para cuidar de las personas a las que está ayudando, realmente nunca imagine que lo ayudaras ya que tú siempre te molestabas cuando te preguntábamos por el- comento un serio Orochimaru.

- Con una sínica sonrisa- y yo cuando les dije que estaba molesta con el- respondió sínicamente.

- Ambos shinobis se dieron un fuerte golpe con su mano en el rostro ya que eso quería decir que ella sabía de qué se trataba su viaje por lo que eso solo podía significar que ella sabía de su misión por lo que ella estaba molesta con el anterior líder del clan Uzumaki y no con Nova.

- Entonces aceptare tu proposición, pero no creas que esto terminara aquí yo regresare para destruir esta miserable aldea- respondió serio.

Y él y sus guardianes desaparecieron fundiéndose en el suelo y en varias explosiones, los sapos de Jiraya al ver que ya no había peligro desvanecieron el estado sanin de Jiraya y se fueron a atender a Bunta y los demás, mientras Katsuyu desapareció y las dos kunoichis se fueron al bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea ya que su deber era supervisar la batalla de Naruto.

Mientras en el bosque de los lobos Nova y Mayu se encontraban peleando con Hiashi y Danzo, estos a pesar de no poder usar sus doujutsus estaban resistiendo bastante bien contra esos dos.

- Realmente estoy decepcionado pensé que el líder del legendario clan Uzumaki sería más fuerte- comento sarcásticamente.

Pero antes de que Nova pudiera contestarle un pequeño lobo apareció y le dio un mensaje y Nova al escucharlo puso una gran sonrisa.

- Jejeje descuida desde este momento peleare con todo lo que tengo- respondió con una sonrisa depredadora.

Y una gran cantidad de chakra de color negro comenzó a salir de su cuerpo creando fuertes ráfagas de viento que le causaron varias heridas a Hiashi que estaba aterrado al ver el poder del moreno.

- Parece que la mocosa por fin llego a Konoha así que es hora de dejar de jugar con ustedes- comento de una forma muy sádica.

Y al igual que Nova expulso una gran cantidad de energía y sus colmillos le crecieron al igual que sus uñas se convirtieron en filosas garras, el tuerto al ver su poder se asustó ya que sin la ayuda del Izanagi el solo podía depender del poder que le daban las células de Hashirama que tenía implantadas.

Dark Blades.

Una enorme cantidad de espadas de color morado aparecieron alrededor de Mayu y estas se dirigieron a donde estaba Danzo a una velocidad increíble.

**Futon: Fugaku Hishou Shouken.**

**Una gran cantidad de ráfagas de viento chocaron con el ataque de Mayu pero a pesar de que eran increíblemente destructivas varias de las espadas de Mayu se enterraron en el cuerpo de Danzo ocasionando que soltara un grito desgarrador ya que este tenía atravesados su muslo derecho abdomen y antebrazo izquierdo.**

**- Valla realmente eres muy fuerte tuerto, ya que la mayoría de las personas que han recibido ese ataque han muerto- afirmo una divertida peli blanca- pero tu suerte se acabara muy pronto.**

**Dark Skin.**

**Su cuerpo se rodeó de una fina capa de energía de color morado y las plantas y árboles que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a marchitarse al entrar en contacto con esta, el tuerto al darse cuenta de esto saco una espada de su bastón y la cubrió con su elemento futon para hacerle frente a Mayu.**

**- Realmente crees que ese alfiler cubierto de viento te salvara de mis ataques- pregunto burlonamente.**

**Y ataco a Danzo a una velocidad impresionante, pero a diferencia de lo que el tuerto pensaba ella solo se dedicaba a hacerle rasguños por todo el cuerpo, después de unos minutos Danzo se encontraba arrodillado ante la peli blanca sin aliento.**

**- O vamos no me digas que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer con las células de Hashirama en tu cuerpo- pregunto sínicamente.**

**- Maldita que es lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo- grito furioso.**

**- Valla al parecer no pusiste nada de atención cuando Nova nos presentó en la reunión verdad, yo tengo el título de la señora de oscuridad y además soy de las principales ayudantes de Shinigami sama por lo que puedo pudrir tu cuerpo en vida con mi poder, es por eso que tu cuerpo no te responde- respondió sonriendo depredadoramente.**

**- Eso es imposible ningún shinobi puede tener tratos con Shinigami sama yo lo intente y la mayoría de los shinobis que utilice para eso murieron y los que lograron sobrevivir se suicidaron a los pocos minutos- comento aterrado.**

**- La razón es que ellos no invocaron a Shinigami sama el los escogió para que llevaran a cabo diversas funciones por lo que él los ayudo dándoles algunas características especiales, pero aun entre ellos hay algunos como Nova que son especiales y pueden hacer un contrato con los sirvientes de Shinigami sama- respondió tranquila.**

**Y le enterró sus uñas en su brazo derecho y este comenzó a descomponerse hasta quedar en los huesos y el tuerto soltó un grito desgarrador ya que él podía sentir como la carne y nervios de su brazo se pudrían a una velocidad impresionante.**

**- Parece ser que de nada te sirvió robarles sus sharingan a los Uchiha después de ordenar su exterminio- comento divertida.**

**Y le enterró una de sus uñas en su ojo derecho provocando que Danzo se revolcara de dolor y unos minutos después se tranquilizó y Mayu comenzó a pudrir su cuerpo lentamente mientras Nova se encontraba peleando con Hiashi con su taijutsu.**

**- Valla por lo menos eres bueno, aunque la verdad es que estas muy sobrevalorado- comento sínicamente el peli negro.**

**- Con una vena en la frente- maldito si pudiera usar mi Byakugan ya hubiera acabado contigo- respondió furioso.**

**- Retiro lo dicho realmente eres un estúpido, observa detenidamente mi cuerpo dime ves alguna herida causada por nuestro combate- pregunto algo decepcionado.**

**El Hyuga se sorprendió ya que Nova no tenía un solo rasguño y eso que ya llevaban mucho tiempo peleando.**

**- Valla parece que al fin lo notaste, en mi clan la mayoría nacen con un chakra inmenso pero abemos algunos que nacemos con un chakra extremadamente denso por lo que podemos usarlo para materializar armas como lo hacía Kushina con sus cadenas o en mi caso creando una armadura de chakra y gracias a que lo hacemos naturalmente estas no consumen mucho de nuestro chakra por lo que podemos mantenerlas durante mucho tiempo y estas son ideales para poder combatir con seres como los bijuus tal como Mito bachan hacía, pero es suficiente de explicaciones es hora de que pagues por tratar de esa forma a Hinata ya que ella solo quería que te sintieras orgulloso de ella pero tú solo la veías como una posesión más para poder aumentar tu poder si no militar político al comprometerla con el primer maldito que te pidiera su mano- comento furioso.**

**Y comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con más chakra y comenzó con un golpe a las costillas que le fracturo la mayoría de estas a Hiashi que solo pudo soltar un grito aterrador y callo de rodillas ante el moreno vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre ya que sus dos pulmones habían sido atravesados por sus costillas, el moreno se acercó y le dio una patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar con tal fuerza que destruyo varios árboles hasta que se estrelló con una gran roca y de inmediato Nova se encontraba frente a él.**

**- Maldito si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez que ganas con torturarme de esta forma- pregunto el moribundo.**

**- Te are sentir todo el dolor que le ocasionaste a Hina chan, solo de esa forma entenderás todo lo que ella ha sufrido- respondió fríamente.**

**- Esa inútil se merecía ser tratada como un perro ya que ella es la vergüenza del clan Hyuga- contesto furioso.**

**Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Nova le arranco el corazón y lo quemo en su mano con un extraño fuego negro ocasionando que Hiashi muriera con una expresión de horror en su rostro.**

**- Parece que tú también has terminado con tu combate Nova- comento seriamente la peli blanca.**

**- Así es Mayu, pero no puedo entender a este maldito esas dos tienen un potencial increíble y este maldito solo buscaba que ellas fueran tan crueles como el- respondió furioso.**

**La peliblanca lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.**

**- Sabes que en este mundo la gran mayoría son como él ya que es su naturaleza el tratar de conservar el poder que tienen mediante el miedo, es por eso que buscan que quien los valla a suceder sea como ellos para así poder seguir gozando de este a pesar de que otro sea el que lleva las riendas- respondió con un tono dulce.**

**- Es verdad neesan pero ese hecho no hace que sea más fácil de entender- respondió más tranquilo el peli negro.**

**Mientras en la parte del bosque en la que estaba pelando Naruto, Tsunade y Shizune observaban sorprendidas la batalla ya que todo el bosque estaba en llamas o con grandes agujeros en la tierra por la batalla del Ichibi y Naruto, Reika y DREIKAR. **

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya saben cualquier duda queja o sugerencia seran bien recibidas see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui esta el siguiente cap y ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ella junto a la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten del cap.

CAPITULO 7.

- Tsunade sama es increíble que el pequeño Naruto sea tan fuerte- comento una impresionada Shizune.

- Es verdad Shizune, parece que Nova kun ha estado entrenando al pequeño como lo hacía con Kushina chan- respondió la rubia con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Mientras DREIKAR esquivaba una de las esferas de aire del Ichibi ocasionando que desapareciera una gran extensión de los bosques que rodeaban a la aldea.

- Rei chan será mejor pelear enserio o niisan se enojara con nosotros ya que el tendrá que arreglar todo este desastre- comento preocupado.

- Esta bien Naru, pero en ese caso será mejor que lo hagamos juntos ya que si uso todo mi poder podría ser muy peligroso para la aldea- respondió seria.

Y volvió al cuerpo de Naruto y el rubio comenzó a dirigir su chakra al nuevo sello, causando que este fuera cubierto por el manto del zorro demoniaco por lo que las marcas de sus mejillas se acentuaron y sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo con la pupila rasgada de color negro, pero a diferencia de antes este no lo lastimaba ni afectaba su razonamiento.

- Perfecto, parece que ya pude controlarlo Rei chan- afirmo un sonriente rubio.

- Es verdad Naru, ahora solo utiliza un máximo de tres colas ya que ese miserable tanuki merece ser castigado de una forma ejemplar- pidió una molesta kitsune.

Naruto le hizo caso a Reika y solo saco tres colas, lo que originó un enorme tornado de chakra del cual emanaba una sed de sangre y un poder impresionante que asusto a todos en la aldea ya que aún recordaban el ataque de Reika.

- Maldita porque te escondes detrás de ese mocoso- grito un atemorizado tanuki.

- Ella no se está escondiendo de ti, es solo que como tu estas encerrado en Gaara sería muy fácil para ella patearte el trasero, así que para hacerlo más divertido yo me encargare de todo desde ahora- respondió el rubio con una tétrica sonrisa.

Y DREIKAR se lanzó en contra del tanuki ya que este los ataco con varias bolas de aire que el zorro esquivo fácilmente, pero en la última Naruto salto hacia él y concentro una gran cantidad de youki en sus manos creando una gigantesca flama de color negro.

Tartaros Fire.

El fuego comenzó a cristalizar la arena que le daba forma al tanuki, este al ver que no había forma de apagarla posesiono por completo el cuerpo de Gaara y lo cubrió con el manto del Shukaku, este era de color café claro y apenas pudo salvarse de morir calcinado ya que el ataque del rubio había convertido su cuerpo en una enorme estatua de cristal.

- Jejeje tal parece que por fin te tomaras esta pelea enserio- comento un divertido Naruto.

- Maldito mocoso, no creas que ganaras solo porque ella está de tu lado- grito furioso el tanuki.

El rubio analizo la situación por un momento y se lanzó en contra del ichibi con un puñetazo que iba a su cara y el bijuu lo bloqueo confiado ya que el cuerpo de Gaara también estaba cubierto de youki, pero para su desgracia del estómago de Naruto salió otro brazo que le dio un golpe de lleno en el torso que lo mando a volar varios metros hasta que apareció detrás de él y le conecto una patada en la espalda con la que lo enterró varios metros.

- Vamos Ichibi chan tú no eres tan débil, así que será mejor que pelees enserio o esto no será divertido- comento un sínico Naruto.

DREIKAR al ver que el rubio había decidido pelear de ese modo regreso a su tamaño anterior y se dirigió a donde estaban Tsunade y Shizune.

- Usted debe de ser Tsunade Senju verdad- pregunto serio el zorro.

- Así es, y ahora dime quien eres tú y donde esta Nova- respondió tranquila.

- Yo soy DREIKAR y soy el guardián de Naruto, y con respecto a Nova creo que él debe de estar peleando con Danzo y Hiashi junto a Mayu- respondió preocupado.

- Entiendo así que el aun no regresa, Shizune prepara todo para una intervención de emergencia- ordeno una seria rubia.

- Hai Tsunade sama.

Y la morena comenzó a prepararlo todo.

- Así que él te pidió que ayudaras a Naruto para que el mocoso de la arena no muriera- pregunto serio.

- Así es, pero no estoy segura de que sea posible ya que a diferencia de con Naruto a ese mocoso el manto del ichibi si lo lastima, así que si a eso le sumas el daño que recibirá de Naruto lo más probable es que muera- respondió seria.

Y un gran estruendo se sintió y de donde estaba enterrado el ichibi salió una enorme lanza.

Saikō Zettai Hōgeki: Shukaku no Hōkō.

El rubio se sorprendió pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la esquivo, pero también la atrapo con sus colas y se la regreso al ichibi que salto muy sorprendido ya que nadie le había devuelto ese ataque, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku.

Un enorme muro de fuego apareció y de este salían cientos de bolas de fuego que calcinaban todo lo que tocaban.

Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa.

Una gigantesca tormenta de arena choco con la técnica del rubio, pero para desgracia del ichibi no pudo igualar su poder por lo que termino con graves quemaduras gracias a las cuales no podría moverse por un tiempo, ya que a pesar de que su youki sanaba rápidamente el cuerpo de Gaara para su desgracia su cuerpo no era como el de Naruto ya que desde bebe este tuvo un cuerpo bastante frágil.

- No me digas que esto es todo lo que el gran Shukaku puede hacer- pregunto el rubio con un gran tono de burla.

- Cállate maldito mocoso, si no estuviera dentro de este gaki te daría lo que te mereces- grito desesperado.

- Enserio, porque hasta donde he podido ver no eres muy poderoso- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Y se acercó a gran velocidad al cuerpo del peli rojo y lo pateo con una fuerza impresionante causando que la mayoría de sus huesos se rompieran y quedara a merced del rubio.

- Es muy aburrido pelear contigo así que será mejor matarte en este mismo instante- aviso serio.

- Maldito, si tan solo pudiera salir de este cuerpo te enseñaría lo que significa la palabra poder- grito aterrado.

- Jejeje eso suena interesante, creo que te daré la oportunidad de probar tus palabras- contesto un sádico rubio.

Y se acercó al cuerpo de Gaara puso su mano en su estómago y comenzó a dirigir una monstruosa cantidad de youki al sello que mantenía atrapado al bijuu dentro de su cuerpo, unos segundos después el tanuki salió del cuerpo de Gaara y Tsunade y Shizune se acercaron para atender a Gaara.

- Encárguense de todo aquí mientras me encargo de poner en paz a este maldito mapache- ordeno serio.

Shizune estaba sorprendida y algo asustada por la actitud de Naruto pero Tsunade la tranquilizo ya que ellas tenían que atender a Gaara ya que su estado era crítico, mientras el Shukaku al fin había podido recuperar su forma de tanuki gigante.

- Jajajaja por fin soy libre para destruir a todos los malditos que me sometieron a ellos para convertirme en un arma- grito eufórico.

- Será mejor que te tranquilices ya que no te libere para que andes causando problemas- comento un serio Naruto.

- Es verdad, tenemos que terminar con nuestra pelea mocoso, así que como te lo prometí peleare con todo mí poder y comenzó a liberar una aterradora cantidad de youki causando que todos los shinobis y personas que estuvieran cerca se asustaran ya que este estaba acompañado de una sed de venganza y un odio impresionante.

- Valla realmente tienes un poder impresionante, pero creo que se te está olvidando que yo no he peleado enserio hasta ahora así que prepárate- aviso divertido.

Y libero el poder de las tres colas sin restricciones ocasionando que el manto se tornara más oscuro y se pudiera sentir una sed de sangre y violencia impresionante.

- Tsunade sama está segura de que Naruto kun estará bien, recuerde que el junto a Nova son los últimos familiares vivos que tiene- pregunto seria la morena.

- No deberías de preocuparte por eso Shizune, Naruto es capaz de controlar hasta la sexta cola por lo que no debería de tener ningún problema para derrotar al Shukaku- comento un sonriente Nova.

Las dos kunoichis se congelaron al verlo acompañado de Mayu y a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ya que no podía creer que Nova estuviera frente a ella, él al ver su reacción se acercó a la rubia y le limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar.

- Tranquilízate Tsu chan, no soy un fantasma así que no tienes por qué llorar- comento con una gran sonrisa.

Y las comenzó a ayudar con el procedimiento de Gaara, Shizune no podía decir nada ya que estaba muy feliz de ver al moreno con vida.

Mientras con Naruto y el Shukaku, el rubio acababa de liberar el poder real de sus tres colas ocasionando que el Shukaku se pusiera nervioso ya que ese poder era muy superior al suyo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar del manto del rubio salieron varios brazos y estos comenzaron a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo mientras el rubio concentraba su poder en sus manos y una esfera de color negro se comenzó a formar y después de unos segundos el rubio la aplasto con su mano derecha y su brazo se cubrió con esa energía y este puso una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Jigoku no ryū.

Y un gigantesco dragón de color negro salió del brazo del rubio e impacto a un sorprendido Shukaku que solo tuvo tiempo para soltar un grito desgarrador, ya que al tener su cuerpo de vuelta este volvía a sentir el dolor de las heridas que le estaba causando el ataque del rubio, y este era impresionante ya que la energía del dragón le estaba originando una enorme cantidad de cortes a su cuerpo mientras introducía un fuego de color morado en ellas, lo que le estaba causando un indescriptible dolor.

- Me decepcionas Shukaku, realmente yo pensé que eras más fuerte- comento un molesto Naruto.

- Maldito como es que puedes usar esos ataques, solo las personas que tienen tratos con Shinigami sama podrían usarlos- pregunto bastante nervioso.

- Eso se debe a que yo soy miembro del clan Uzumaki, así que gracias a eso tengo acceso a los ataques que Shinigami sama le dio a mi clan- contesto con una tétrica sonrisa.

Al Shukaku casi le da un infarto cuando escucho la respuesta de Naruto ya que no se había encontrado con algún Uzumaki en mucho tiempo, por lo que pensó que estos habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

- Si lo que dices es verdad entonces podrás con esto.

Y comenzó a crear una gigantesca esfera de color negro en su hocico.

- Ten mucho cuidado Naru, ese estúpido mapache está formando una bijudama- aviso una preocupada kitsune.

- Ya lo sé Rei chan, tendré que arriesgarme con mi propia bijudama, pero no estoy seguro de que ese mapache sobreviva ya que aún no controlo este ataque- respondió el rubio.

Y levanto sus tres colas y en estas se comenzó a formar la misma esfera que estaba en el hocico del tanuki y después de unos segundos ambos lanzaron sus ataques.

Bijudama.

Y una enorme explosión se creó debido al choque de las dos esferas y creo un gigantesco domo de color negro que al desaparecer mostro a un herido Naruto arrastrando a un moribundo tanuki, el rubio al ver que Nova estaba con Tsunade se tranquilizó.

- Niisan como se encuentra Gaara- pregunto serio.

- Muy grave, si te hubieras tardado un poco mas no habría podido sobrevivir- respondió serio.

Y tanto Mayu como Reika aparecieron al lado del tanuki, este estaba sorprendido ya que nunca espero ver a una de las ayudantes de Shinigami sama.

- Que es lo que desea Mayu sama- pregunto el moribundo tanuki.

- Quiero que vuelvas al cuerpo de este niño- respondió seria.

Shukaku se le quedo viendo unos segundos ya que estaba muy sorprendido de la petición de la peli blanca.

- Y se puede saber para qué quiere que regrese a ser un esclavo de los humanos- respondió molesto.

- Tranquilízate Shukaku, tu no estarás atrapado en su cuerpo todo el tiempo, solo quiero que ayudes a Reika para poder crear un lugar para que puedan vivir a salvo de las ambiciones de los shinobis- respondió seria.

- Y se supone que estos mocosos nos protegerán- pregunto algo divertido.

- Con una vena en la frente- recuerda que uno de estos mocosos es el contratista de Mayu y también el líder del clan Uzumaki- respondió una molesta Reika.

El tanuki se sorprendió al escucharla y se quedó observando durante un rato al peli negro.

- Entiendo está bien los ayudare, solo quiero que el líder de los Uzumaki se comprometa a que siempre estaremos bajo la protección de su clan- respondió serio.

Nova acepto las condiciones del Shukaku y una vez terminados los arreglos el peli negro le puso a Gaara el mismo sello que tenía Naruto solo que esta vez apareció la cabeza de un tanuki, y gracias a esto el poder del Shukaku comenzó a curar el cuerpo de Gaara junto a los cuidados de los tres shinobis que lo estaban atendiendo, por lo que después de un par de horas regresaron a Konoha y se dirigieron a la casa que estaba ocupando Kurenai ya que habían quedado de reunirse ahí después del ataque, pero al llegar se sorprendieron ya que también estaba el Damiyo del fuego junto a su familia.

- Damiyo sama a que debo el honor de su visita- pregunto un sorprendido moreno.

- Es solo que quería agradecerte que nos salvaras, ya que de no haber sido por ti no hubiéramos sobrevivido al ataque, así que para mostrarte mi gratitud quisiera que tu o Naruto se casaran con mi hija- comento serio.

Todos se paralizaron al escuchar al Damiyo, pero las primeras en reaccionar fueron Kurenai, Hinata e Ino, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Tsunade intervino.

- Lo siento mucho Damiyo sama pero eso será imposible, ya que tanto mi primo como mi sobrino ya están comprometidos- aclaro la Senju.

- El Damiyo se sorprendió al verla pero entendió lo que Tsunade le había dicho.

Es una lástima, pero en vista de que Tsunade san es la que lo está diciendo supongo que será imposible, entonces permítanme mandar a mis constructores personales y ampliarles al doble los terrenos que serán para su clan- propuso serio.

- Será un honor aceptar su generosidad Damiyo sama, pero ahora me temo que debemos de reunirnos con Hokage sama para ver las condiciones en las que esta la aldea y las acciones que tomaremos en contra de Suna y Oto- comento serio.

- Es verdad, pero será mejor que descansen un poco ya que me supongo que estarán bastante cansados, yo me encargare de todo mientras llegan así que tómense un par de horas para descansar- propuso serio.

Nova acepto la oferta del Damiyo y este se dirigió a la torre del Hokage junto a su familia.

- Muchas gracias Tsu chan realmente nos salvaste- comento un aliviado Nova.

Tsunade de inmediato lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en el hombro del moreno y Shizune se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio.

- Gracias por la ayuda Shizune neechan- agradeció el rubio.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Naruto kun, fue un placer haberlos ayudado- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya, ya Tsu chan tranquilízate por favor, te prometo que no me volveré a ir- prometió frotándole la espalda.

- Oniisan, quien es ese muchacho- pregunto una seria Koyuki.

Esta estaba señalando a Gaara que estaba en el lomo de DREIKAR.

Nova les explico lo que había pasado y a pesar de que al principio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo decidieron confiar en los dos Uzumakis, y después de las explicaciones todos se fueron a arreglar para la reunión ya que tendrían que ver muchas cosas con respecto al trato que había recibido Naruto junto a los resultados y consecuencias de la invasión.

Al llegar a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos se sentaron al lado de los líderes de los principales clanes de Konoha y comenzaron con la reunión, en la que el consejo civil expuso todas las bajas civiles y daños materiales que realmente eran pocos ya que solo había unos 60 heridos y algunas casas y comercios dañados por lo que fue el turno de Jiraya para exponer el reporte del lado shinobi.

- Espera Jiraya antes de que comiences quiero que Tsunade esté presente ya que ella es la última Senju con vida, por lo que ella tiene un lugar en este consejo- pidió serio.

El Damiyo estuvo de acuerdo y la rubia se sentó al lado de Nova.

- Las bajas de shinobis son 30 jounins, 40 chunins y 300 heridos entre anbus y genins, las murallas aguantaron el ataque por lo que solo tendremos que apuntalarlas, pero desgraciadamente la parte norte del bosque que rodea a la aldea quedo destruida por la pelea entre Gaara y Naruto, además de que tanto Danzo como Hiashi están muertos junto a todos los que los seguían- informo serio.

- Entonces nos fue bastante bien por lo que veo- comento un feliz Damiyo.

- Es verdad, pero ahora tenemos que decidir lo que haremos con oto y suna ya que no podemos dejar pasar el ataque que sufrimos- comento un serio Hiruzen.

- Lo mejor sería ordenarles que nos entreguen a su jinchuriki para poder usarlo como un arma para la aldea- propuso una avara Koharu.

- Es verdad ya que no pudimos hacer que el Kyubi nos obedeciera podríamos convertir al hijo del Kazekage un una gran fuerza para la aldea- afirmo Homura.

- Realmente ustedes son unos malditos monstruos, no les basto el hacerle la vida imposible a Naruto ahora quieren hacerle algo peor a otro niño- comento una seria Tsunade.

- Tsunade hime le recuerdo que usted no está en posición de opinar ya que tanto su estudiante como usted abandonaron la aldea y jamás vieron por la seguridad de esta- afirmo otro consejero.

Tsunade se molestó por el comentario pero antes de que respondiera Nova decidió intervenir.

- Yo creo que los que no están en posición de decir nada son ustedes consejero san, ya que gracias a que revise las instalaciones de Ne me encontré con varias cosas bastante interesantes, como estos documentos que demuestran que casi toda la parte civil del consejo estaba enterada y participaba en el complot en contra de mi sobrino para que perdiera el control y así pudieran apoderarse del Kyubi y de su herencia- comento un serio Nova.

Y puso varias copias de los expedientes en la mesa que varios anbu repartieron entre todos, y al revisarlos se dieron cuenta del plan de Danzo, Hiashi, Homura y Koharu que eran apoyados por la mayoría del consejo civil y por varios miembros de la parte shinobi y si a eso le sumabas que Sarutobi se había negado a dar a conocer los orígenes del rubio la cosa era bastante grave.

- Que tienen que decir al respecto- pregunto un furioso Damiyo.

- Nosotros solo queríamos lo mejor para la aldea Damiyo sama, es por eso que nosotros queríamos que Danzo lo entrenara- respondió una angustiada Koharu.

- A es verdad, con todo este ajetreo se me había olvidado mencionarlo pero también encontré varios documentos que solo los consejeros podrían conseguir para que tanto los shinobis de Suna y Oto pudieran infiltrarse en la aldea sin ser detectados- comento un serio peli negro.

Y puso otros folders con toda la información que había recolectado y de inmediato el Damiyo mando a todos los miembros del consejo de la parte civil con Ibiki para que investigara hasta donde llegaban las acciones del consejo.

- Tienes algo más que quieras compartir con nosotros- pregunto un serio Shikaku.

- Realmente no, porque aún no tengo todas las pruebas, pero créanme cuando les digo que esta aldea la gobernaban todos menos Hiruzen, además de que los líderes de los principales clanes se han vuelto descuidados y negligentes ya que solo faltaba observar detenidamente a mi sobrino para saber quién era su padre, pero gracias a que querían desquitar sus frustraciones con alguien las descargaron con él- respondió serio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ya que lo que había dicho Nova les dolió bastante ya que él tenía razón, solo hacía falta verlo detenidamente para ver que era un clon de Minato, pero gracias al odio y el resentimiento que tenían por la pérdida de tantas vidas prefirieron atormentar a un pequeño inocente.

- Sé que estas molesto por eso pero ahora debemos de decidir que aremos con Suna y Oto- comento un nervioso Inoichi.

El moreno solo suspiro y se le quedo viendo seriamente al líder de los Yamanaka.

- Es verdad ese tema lo trataremos después, por ahora quiero que Shikaku e Inoichi me acompañen a platicar con el Kazekage ya que hay varias cosas que solo él podría aclararme- respondió serio.

- Esta bien, tendremos un receso de tres horas para que investigues lo que puedas para decidir qué haremos con Suna y Oto- comento un serio Damiyo.

Y todos salieron de la sala bastante sorprendidos por lo que había hecho Nova, todos regresaron a la casa que estaba ocupando Kurenai ya que no querían correr riesgos con respecto a Gaara así que SHADOW y ALEXA estaban vigilando que nadie se acercara mientras Kurenai se acercó a Tsunade.

- Tsunade sama quisiera saber cuál es su parentesco con Nova- pregunto curiosa.

La rubia se le quedo viendo bastante sorprendida y extrañada ya que el tono que estaba usando la morena denotaba que esta era muy cercana a Nova.

- No debería de sorprenderse tanto Tsunade sama ya que Kurenai es casi la novia de oniisan- comento una sonriente Koyuki.

La morena se sonrojo bastante mientras Tsunade y Shizune no podían creerlo ya que él no había tenido una novia formal nunca.

- Yo soy la nieta del Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki quien a su vez es abuela de Nova y Kushina Uzumaki, por lo que vendríamos a ser primos- respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que pensaban que Nova solo estaba jugando ya que cuando se los conto lo hiso sin mucho interés.

- Entiendo, gracias por aclararnos ese punto Tsunade sama- agradeció una sonriente Yuhi.

- No es nada que tengas que agradecer, ahora quisiera que me contaran que es lo que ha hecho Nova desde que regreso- pidió más tranquila.

Todos le comenzaron a contar todo lo que había pasado y Tsunade se molestó con lo del trato al rubio, pero desgraciadamente ella ya no estaba en la aldea cuando paso lo del Kyubi y también se sorprendió mucho al conocer a Reika con la que extrañamente se llevó bastante bien y junto a Mayu comenzaron a beber sake.

Mientras en las celdas de I.T. Nova se estaba entrevistando con la familia del Kazekage en una de las salas de tortura ya que quería saber el porqué de su ataque y también hasta donde estaba involucrada su aldea con Orochimaru.

- Muy bien Kazekage dono quiero saber por qué trataron de acabar con Konoha y hasta donde está involucrada su aldea con Orochimaru- pregunto serio.

- No tengo nada que decirte ya que yo soy el kage de una de las principales aldeas shinobi, por lo que no puedes tratarme de esta forma- respondió arrogantemente.

- Con una tétrica sonrisa- ustedes son prisioneros de guerra Kazekage dono, si yo quisiera podría tomar a su hija como mi juguete y ninguna de las aldeas shinobi podría decir algo al respecto, así que háganos un favor y deje de perder mi tiempo- amenazo seriamente.

Los miembros de la familia del Kazekage se sorprendieron ante la frialdad del moreno, sobre todo Temari ya que lo que había dicho el peli negro era verdad por lo que se angustio bastante, pero no dijeron nada a pesar de eso, pero Nova había notado su inseguridad por lo que decidió presionarla un poco más.

- Vamos pequeña, no querrás sufrir el mismo destino que tu hermano ya que el murió miserablemente- comento serio el moreno.

Los tres se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por Nova, pero tanto el Kazekage como Kankuro parecían aliviados mientras Temari estaba shockeada por la noticia ya que Gaara a pesar de todo era su hermano pequeño y también era por quien su madre se había sacrificado.

- Mientes nadie podría matar a alguien como Gaara- afirmo llorando.

Pero nova le arrojo el hitae ate del peli rojo y este estaba lleno de sangre por lo que todas las esperanzas de la rubia se destruyeron de golpe y esta se lanzó en contra del Kazekage, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él Kankuro la detuvo.

- Tranquilízate Temari, él no era nuestro hermano, Gaara solo era un monstruo sediento de sangre- afirmo serio el marionetista.

Nova puso una leve sonrisa y decidió seguir con el interrogatorio, mientras que Inoichi y Shikaku se encargaban de monitorearlos para tratar de obtener más información, y después de un par de horas no habían conseguido mucho por lo que Nova decidió hacer algo un poco más drástico.

- Veo que prefieren sufrir antes de decirnos nada así que les cumpliré su deseo- comento con una siniestra sonrisa.

Se levantó y agarro a Temari de los cabellos y la arrastro fuera de la habitación y la metió en otra que estaba al lado, esta se conectaba por una ventana a la habitación donde los estaban interrogando, Nova la arrojo al piso y comenzó a golpearla y a arrancarle la ropa, después de un rato de esto comenzó a violarla, cosa que enfureció al Kazekage y a Kankuro pero los guardias los habían inmovilizado para que vieran el espectáculo, mientras en otro cuarto se encontraban Nova y Temari observando las reacciones de su familia.

- Discúlpame por ser tan brusco pero si no lo hacía de este modo no hubiera sido convincente y mi plan no habría resultado tan bien- comento serio.

La rubia estaba muy confundida ya que ella solo veía su padre y hermano gritar sin razón alguna.

- Que fue lo que les paso, porque gritan de ese modo- pregunto algo asustada.

- Es solo un pequeño genjutsu para que sean más cooperativos- respondió con una tétrica sonrisa.

Esta asusto bastante a la rubia pero extrañamente ya no se sentía amenazada por Nova.

- Pequeña quisiera que me dijeras todo lo que sabes para poder ayudarte a ti y a tu hermano, ya que por lo que veo tú no estás de acuerdo con lo que ellos están haciendo- pidió tranquilo.

- Pero tú dijiste que Gaara estaba muerto- reclamo la rubia.

- El que lo haya dicho no quiere decir que lo este, yo solo quería presionarlos para saber sus intenciones y su relación con Gaara- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

La rubia callo de rodillas por la impresión y se tranquilizó bastante al saber que su pequeño hermano estaba vivo, Nova al ver que ella estaba más tranquila la ayudo a ponerse de pie y esta le conto todo lo que sabía y después de unos 40 min Nova se la llevo con él a la casa donde se encontraba Gaara, todas se sorprendieron al ver a Temari pero se tranquilizaron al escuchar a Nova y después de tranquilizar a todos la llevo a donde estaba descansando el peli rojo, ella al verlo vivo comenzó a llorar y lo comenzó a revisar para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y al terminar se quedó al lado de Gaara por unos minutos.

- Si quieres tomar una ducha ahí está el baño, en el encontraras todo lo que necesites- comento tranquilo.

Y se retiró de la habitación dejando a la rubia con su hermano y regreso con todos ya que tenía que ver cómo había salido todo en I.T.

- Koyuki, Tsunade quiero que estén atentas a lo que necesiten esos dos ya que gracias a ellos me he enterado de muchas cosas muy interesantes- pidió serio.

Las dos aceptaron y Nova regreso a I.T. y se encontró a unos enloquecidos prisioneros, ya que ellos habían visto como él había degollado a Temari después de violarla en repetidas ocasiones.

- Por eso les dije que sería mejor que cooperaran ya que así no habría tenido que hacerle algo así a la pequeña- afirmo serio.

Los dos entendieron que Nova no estaba jugando y decidieron contarle todo lo que sabían y también varias cosas acerca de su aldea con lo que dejo impresionados a Ibiki y a sus hombres ya que había conseguido toda la información que necesitaba sin mucho esfuerzo, al terminar el interrogatorio regresaron a los dos a sus celdas y se dirigieron a la casa de Nova ya que este quería darse un baño para quitarse el estrés.

- Realmente no tenías por qué hacerle eso a la niña, Ibiki pudo sacarle esa información con algo más de tiempo- reclamo un serio Inoichi.

El peli negro solo se puso a reír tras escuchar el reclamo de Inoichi.

- Tranquilízate Inoichi, la niña se encuentra bien ya que lo que vimos solo era un genjutsu- aclaro serio el Nara.

- Pero de qué demonios estás hablando Inoichi eso fue exageradamente real- protesto el rubio.

- De alguna forma Nova logro meternos en un genjutsu, ya que si nosotros no reaccionábamos como lo hicimos no hubiéramos engañado a esos dos- respondió más tranquilo.

Y al llegar a la casa de Nova se tranquilizaron al ver a Temari platicando con Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino y Hanabi mientras Hinata, Hikaru y Kurenai se acercaban a él peligrosamente enojadas, Nova al ver la situación solo pudo suspirar resignado ya que esperaba que ellas le reclamaran por lo que había hecho, pero para su sorpresa las tres lo felicitaron por ayudar a la rubia, después de un rato todos regresaron a la sala en la que se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión mientras Temari se quedaba en la casa con Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji y Hanabi, ya que no querían correr ningún riesgo hasta que Nova encontrara la forma de ayudarlos, al llegar todos los miembros del consejo Nova puso la grabación de lo que les habían dicho tanto el Kazekage como su hijo y se sorprendieron al saber que ellos aceptaron voluntariamente el plan de la serpiente y también que ellos estaban siendo apoyados por el Damiyo del viento.

- Eso es todo lo que pudimos conseguir de esos dos- comento un serio Nova.

- Bien hecho Nova san, gracias a esto podremos ponerle las sanciones correspondientes al país del viento y también sabemos que esa miserable serpiente solo los uso para sus planes y no tenía mayores tratos con ellos, pero para estar seguros Inoichi y el clan Yamanaka se encargaran de ver que más pueden obtener de ellos- comento un serio Damiyo.

Nova solo asintió y comenzaron a discutir las sanciones en contra del país del viento, las cuales eran que tendrían que dar un 45% de todas sus ganancias a el país del fuego durante 15 años y durante 30 años sus misiones serian supervisadas por varios representantes de Konoha, además de que se les aumentarían los aranceles un 15% durante treinta años para cualquier tipo de comercio, después de un par de horas todos estuvieron de acuerdo pero uno de los hombres del Damiyo le pregunto a Nova acerca de los otros dos hijos del Kazekage.

- Suspirando- ellos se quedaran bajo mi cuidado ya que ni Gaara ni Temari participaron en esto de forma voluntaria- respondió algo molesto.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al peli negro y muchos no estaban de acuerdo con él, pero antes de que nadie dijera nada el Damiyo intervino.

- Supongo que sabes que esto es algo que no puedes decidir unilateralmente ya que ellos son prisioneros de guerra- comento serio.

- Lo se Damiyo sama, es solo que no sería la primera vez que algo así pasa en la aldea y las autoridades miran para otro lado- respondió serio.

- A que te refieres con eso- pregunto serio.

- A que sería muy malo para la imagen de la aldea que se enteraran de que la masacre del clan Uchiha fue el resultado de que fueron incapaces de evitar que ellos estuvieran a punto de intentar un golpe de estado, y dado esa incapacidad tanto el Hokage como sus consejeros le dieron la misión a Itachi de asesinar a todo su clan y después volverse un shinobi renegado solo para que su clan y la aldea no perdieran su preciado prestigio- comento serio.

Y dejo un folder con toda la información de la masacre Uchiha en la mesa.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al moreno ya que esto cambiaba totalmente las cosas puesto que el gran clan Uchiha no era tan noble como ellos pensaban, pero también no podían hacerlo público ya que como dijo Nova esto dañaría la imagen de la aldea y de uno de sus más prestigiados clanes.

- Esta bien Nova, te dejare hacerte cargo de esto pero no quiero que nada de esto se sepa ya que sería muy perjudicial para la aldea- pidió un serio Damiyo.

- Descuide Damiyo sama, mi único interés es el de ayudar a esos dos, ya que ellos no tiene la culpa de nada y para que no haya más problemas ellos portaran el hitae ate del remolino- respondió tranquilo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en todos los temas se retiraron a descansar ya que no habían dormido nada y ya casi amanecía, por lo que Nova al llegar dejo que Tsunade les explicara todo lo que había pasado y él se fue a dormir ya que estaba bastante cansado, Temari al escuchar que ella y Gaara se quedarían en Konoha como miembros del clan Uzumaki se tranquilizó bastante, ya que no sabía que harían después de que se enteraran en Suna de su situación.

A la mañana siguiente todos los miembros y allegados al clan Uzumaki se reunieron en la casa donde se estaban hospedando Kurenai y las miembros del clan Hyuga ya que Nova quería resolver algunas cosas con respecto al clan Hyuga y también de la incorporación del clan Senju en la aldea por lo que los reunió a todos en la sala.

- Muy bien ahora que estamos todos quiero que sepan que conseguí que el Damiyo les permitiera tanto a Hina como a Hanabi el reconstruir su clan bajo la supervisión de Kurenai y mía así como la incorporación de Temari y Gaara al clan Uzumaki- aviso serio el moreno.

- Pero no tendrás problemas con el consejo por ayudarlos- pregunto una seria Shizune.

- Tranquilízate Shizune esto lo acorde con todo el consejo así que no tendremos ningún problema, por otro lado Tsu chan cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte en Konoha- pregunto serio.

- No lo sé, ya que la verdad me sigue incomodando mucho el estar aquí- respondió triste.

- Tranquila no tienes por qué presionarte ya que tú eres una sanin, por lo que puedes entrar y salir de la aldea cuando quieras, además de que podremos seguir en contacto gracias al contrato que tienes con SASHA, así que no tienes por qué hacer algo que no quieras- comento más tranquilo.

- Gracias Nova pero me quiero quedar en la aldea, ya que tanto Naruto como tu son los últimos familiares vivos que tengo, además de que el anterior líder del clan está muerto por lo que ya no tengo nada que me impida quedarme con ustedes, así que si no te molesta quisiera quedarme con Shizune en el complejo del clan Uzumaki- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Entiendo entonces bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, solo espero que no causen muchos problemas- comento algo preocupado.

Y se les quedo viendo a Tsunade, Mayu y Reika.

- Pero a que se refiere con lo del anterior líder de los Uzumaki Tsunade sama- pregunto una curiosa Kurenai.

- Suspirando- a que el anterior líder del clan mando a Nova a una misión suicida, solo porque los líderes de todas las aldeas shinobi se lo pidieron, y ya que él no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que Nova hacia las cosas pensó que gracias a esa misión el cambiaría su forma de pensar ya que como él era el próximo líder tendría que continuar con su legado- respondió muy molesta.

- Tranquilízate Tsu chan, al final todo salió bien y pude regresar con vida- comento un sonriente Nova- y pasando a otra cosa cuando crees que Gaara y Shukaku despierten- pregunto algo preocupado.

- Tardaran al menos un mes, ya que la golpiza que les dieron Naruto y Reika fue bastante dura- respondió con una sonrisa que reflejaba orgullo.

Temari se tranquilizó al escuchar a Tsunade ya que ella sabía que ella era considerada como la mejor medico de las 5 naciones shinobi.

- Entonces que es lo que piensas hacer con respecto a Orochimaru- pregunto un serio Shikaku.

- Que te hace pensar que tengo algo planeado para esa serpiente- pregunto un sorprendido Nova.

- Que hasta el día de hoy has demostrado que nada de lo que haces es solo por capricho- respondió serio.

- Jejeje en verdad eres muy listo Shikaku, pero desgraciadamente eso es algo que no te puedo decir ya que es parte de las obligaciones de mi clan, solo te puedo decir que ese maldito es bastante peligroso para no tenerlo supervisado- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

Todos se encontraban con una gran gota en la cabeza por la forma en la que Nova se comportaba pero nadie se quejó ya que hasta ahora los resultados de sus estrategias eran bastante buenos.

- Entonces que es lo que piensas hacer con las personas que todavía quieren lastimar a Naru por lo que paso en el ataque de Reika- pregunto una nerviosa Ino.

- Suspirando- eso lo veré caso por caso ya que no todos maltrataron a Naruto, además de que en otros casos varias personas no tuvieron elección, por lo que tendremos que tratarlo de forma muy personal- respondió el moreno lo más tranquilo que pudo.

La mayoría entendió el porqué de la pregunta de Ino, pero para sorpresa de la mayoría Naruto se la llevó al jardín de la casa para platicar con ella ya que la situación no podía seguir así.

- Nova vas a permitir que ella se quede al lado de Naruto después de todo lo que ella y su clan le hicieron- pregunto una molesta Kurenai.

- Eso es un asunto que solo le compete a él Kurenai, así que si el decide que se quiere quedar con ella yo no soy nadie para decirle que no- respondió serio.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Nova y Tsunade le pregunto qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Koyuki la que les conto todo ya que ella era la única que sabía cómo estaba la situación, y al terminar su relato todos se quedaron pensando en lo que debió de haber pasado la rubia por el gran odio que le tenía su madre al rubio, mientras en el jardín tanto Ino como Naruto se habían sentado debajo de un cerezo que se encontraba en medio del jardín.

- Realmente jamás pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos de esta forma- comento un nostálgico rubio.

- Es verdad, pero afortunadamente han pasado muchas cosas que nos permitieron volver a estar juntos, aunque sea como compañeros- respondió una nerviosa rubia.

Ella se puso a jugar con algunos pétalos de cerezo para calmarse ya que en esta plática se decidiría si ella tenía alguna oportunidad con el rubio.

Mientras en la casa Mayu, Reika, Kurenai, Hinata y Anko observaban todo de una forma bastante obvia ya que ellas querían saber qué decisión tomaría el rubio, Koyuki estuvo a punto de decirles algo pero Nova la detuvo.

- Déjalas que hagan lo que quieran ya que si las detienes solo ocasionaras una pelea entre ellas, de esta forma al menos no se estarán matando entre ellas- comento serio el peli negro.

De regreso con el rubio, este soltó un gran suspiro y se decidió a confrontar a Ino para ver qué es lo que haría con respecto a su situación ya que sus escaramuzas con Hinata se estaban saliendo de control.

- Ino, que es lo que estas tratando de conseguir al acercarte a mi esta vez- pregunto serio.

- Veras Naru, yo solo quiero explicarte el porque te deje solo hace tantos años y también quiero saber si podemos intentar ser algo más que amigos ya que tú siempre me has gustado- respondió la rubia con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

El rubio se sorprendió con su respuesta ya que él pensaba que Ino solo quería limpiar su conciencia, pero ella realmente quería tener algo con él.

- Esta bien Ino, cuéntame que es lo que paso- respondió más tranquilo.

La pequeña rubia le conto lo mismo que le había dicho a Koyuki ocasionando que Naruto se molestara en varias ocasiones, y al terminar el relato el rubio se quedó con los ojos cerrados y la mano en la barbilla, ya que el odio que le tenía la madre de Ino junto a la mayoría de su clan era mucho más grande de lo que él pensaba, por lo que si quería estar al lado de Ino tendría que enfrentar a la mayoría del clan Yamanaka.

- Ino quiero que me respondas honestamente, estarías dispuesta a renunciar a tu clan para estar conmigo- pregunto serio el rubio.

La rubia se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta de Naruto pero después de unos minutos decidió responderle.

- Naru yo….

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui esta el siguiente cap, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia, solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ella y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten del cap.

CAPITULO 8.

- Naru yo quiero estar contigo, pero ya no quiero causarte más problemas ya que kasan está convencida de que tú eres responsable de todas las muertes del ataque de Reika san, además de que la mayoría del clan Yamanaka te odia por eso y estoy segura de que tratarían de hacerte daño si estamos juntos- respondió bastante nerviosa y angustiada.

Naruto puso una expresión bastante seria por lo que Ino cerró los ojos por los nervios, pero se sorprendió al sentir un reconfortante calor en sus labios y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió aún más al ver que Naruto se encontraba besándola de la forma más tierna que podía dejando bastante sorprendidas, molestas y tristes a las metiches que se encontraban espiando desde la ventana.

- Lo sabía- grito una feliz Reika.

- A que te refieres con eso de lo sabía- pregunto una curiosa Anko.

- A que Naru siempre estuvo enamorado de Ino ya que ella fue la única que reunió el valor para hablarle a pesar de que todos lo marginaban, aun yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo ya que le tenía mucho miedo a otosan ya que desde que murió okasan siempre me trato como la deshonra del clan- comento una destrozada Hinata.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Nova se puso a su lado y coloco su mano en su cabeza.

- Realmente eres una gran persona Hina estoy seguro de que serás una gran líder para el clan Hyuga- comento bastante orgulloso.

Y la pequeña lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, mientras Kurenai se acercó y comenzó a consolarla mientras en el jardín Naruto terminaba de besar a Ino y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas.

- Ino esta vez no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados ya que no quiero volver a perderte, así que si tengo que enfrentar a la aldea entera para estar contigo lo hare con gusto- afirmo serio.

La rubia se le quedo viendo bastante sorprendida ya que por lo que había dicho el rubio él sabía algo de lo que había pasado cuando eran niños.

- Naru entonces tu sabias lo que paso en ese entonces- pregunto sorprendida.

El rubio puso un gesto triste y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

- Después de que no apareciste para jugar me preocupe mucho así que me infiltre en el lugar de reunión del clan Yamanaka y escuche cuando ella le ordeno a varios miembros de tu clan que te mantuvieran vigilada ya que la princesa de los Yamanaka no podía relacionarse con un monstruo y si ella lo hacia ellos tenían la orden de atacarme, después de escucharla entendí que no volveríamos a vernos así que decidí alejarme de ti ya que en ese entonces yo no podía cuidar de mí mismo y menos podría protegerte así que seguí con mi vida y después entramos en la academia y tú conoces todo lo que paso desde entonces- respondió entre molesto y triste.

Ino se encontraba entre feliz ya que Naruto siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella y muy apenada ya que gracias a su clan había hecho sufrir mucho al rubio, por lo que se prometió que desde ese momento ella estaría a su lado sin importar que pasara con su ex clan y recargo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del rubio.

- Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar solo Naru, ahora solo nos falta platicar con Nova para que el este de acuerdo con esto- comento algo preocupada.

- Tranquila Ino estoy seguro de que niisan estará de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomemos, las únicas que me preocupan son Hina chan y Kurenai, ya que para ellas tu solo te estas fijando en mí ya que ahora soy el heredero de él clan Uzumaki junto a que ya sabes quienes son mis padres- respondió algo preocupado.

- Eso no es del todo cierto Naru kun, ya que para sorpresa de todos las dos lo han tomado bastante bien- comento una divertida kitsune.

Esta estaba sobre el cerezo con una cámara ya que estaba registrando el momento de la conmovedora reunión, lo que causo que los dos rubios se avergonzaran y enojaran bastante.

- Rei chan podrías dejar de molestarnos- pidió con una vena en la frente.

- Mouuu Naru kun, solo estoy guardando estos preciosos momentos para que nuestros hijos, digo sus hijos puedan ver como era su padre de joven- comento con un falso tono de dolor.

Al escucharla Ino comenzó a despedir un impresionante instinto asesino.

- Deja de tratar de seducir a mi Naru kitsune del demonio- grito furiosa.

Tanto Reika como Naruto se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de Ino ya que esta asusto incluso a la pelirroja, pero antes de que pasara algo más Mayu se llevó a Reika adentro de la casa para evitar más problemas y los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Koyuki y Nova.

- Parece que al fin lograron solucionar sus problemas- comento una sonriente Koyuki.

La rubia de inmediato corrió a abrazarla y le agradeció la ayuda ya que gracias a ella se había atrevido a hablar con Naruto.

- Y que piensan hacer ahora Naruto, tu sabes que Kasumi no se quedara de brazos cruzados ya que Ino es la heredera del clan Yamanaka- pregunto serio el líder de los Uzumaki.

- Lo se Nova, es por eso que desde este momento Ino ya no es parte del clan de los Yamanaka, ella desde este momento es parte del clan Uzumaki ya que como mi prometida ella es parte de nuestro clan- respondió serio.

El moreno se le quedo viendo algo pensativo.

- Es verdad que si ella acepta ser tu prometida tiene la posibilidad de ser un miembro de nuestro clan, pero para eso ella debe de estar segura de su decisión ya que una vez que hagamos los tramites no habrá vuelta atrás- advirtió más tranquilo.

- Sabemos las consecuencias que esto traerá, pero aun así yo quiero estar con Naru así que estoy dispuesta a pasar cualquier prueba que me pida Nova sama- afirmo una seria Ino.

Nova se les quedo viendo durante unos minutos y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

- Será mejor que estén listos para todo ya que estoy seguro que mañana nos meteremos en bastantes problemas, e Ino ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas sama y menos ahora que somos familia- comento con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

Los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Nova pero de inmediato abrazaron a Koyuki ya que gracias a ella era que estaban juntos de nuevo, mientras en la casa Hikaru se acercó a Nova bastante seria ya que ella conocía muy bien a la esposa de Inoichi.

- Nova estas seguro de que quieres enfrentarte al clan Yamanaka- pregunto preocupada.

- Tranquilízate Hikaru, después de todo lo que han pasado ellos merecen estar juntos, además de que esta vida sería muy aburrida sin algo de riesgo en ella- respondió bastante divertido.

- Además ellos no están solos ya que cuentan también con el clan Senju- afirmo una feliz Tsunade.

Y después de un rato todos felicitaron a la pareja rubia incluyendo a Hinata y Kurenai ya que ellas habían entendido la situación por la que pasaron y prometieron ayudarles en lo que pudieran, y después de varias horas Naruto, Ino, Koyuki, Hikaru, Tsunade y Shizune se fueron a la otra casa a descansar ya que al día siguiente se desatarían bastantes problemas con el consejo shinobi, mientras los demás se retiraron a sus casas y las que vivían ahí se retiraron para descansar y también para platicar acerca de lo que había pasado con Ino y Naruto ya que Hanabi aun notaba que su hermana estaba muy triste, mientras Nova y Kurenai estaban reunidos en el techo de la casa.

- Realmente no pensé que Hinata lo tomara tan bien- comento una sorprendida Kurenai.

- Hinata entiende a la perfección la situación ya que ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de Naruto, así que gracias a eso ella sabía cómo terminarían las cosas ya que Naruto a ella la ve como a una hermana a diferencia de Ino- respondió bastante tranquilo.

- Tienes razón, pero ahora que la situación por fin se resolvió podremos continuar con el asunto de los clanes Uzumaki, Senju y Hyuga ya que gracias a todo lo que ha pasado se ha creado una alianza bastante fuerte y no creo que a muchos les agrade- comento seria la oji roja.

- Suspirando- lo se Kurenai pero no pienso dejar que nadie los lastime ya que ellos ya han sufrido bastante, además de que será divertido ver cómo se las arreglan con un par de sorpresas que les tengo preparadas- respondió con una aterradora sonrisa.

La pelinegra al ver su expresión decidió no preguntar mas ya que ella sabía que Nova era bastante creativo cuando se proponía fastidiar a alguien así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y los dos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Nova, Ino, Tsunade, Kurenai y Hinata se encontraban en la oficina de Sarutobi como los líderes de sus respectivos clanes ya que Ino pediría formalmente su separación del clan Yamanaka, el anciano estaba bastante sorprendido por la situación pero al escuchar las razones de la rubia entendió lo que estaba pasando y le dio el formulario correspondiente y después de unos minutos Ino termino de llenarlo y Sarutobi lo reviso, y al ver que todo estaba correcto le pidió a todos que firmaran el documento ya que ellos serían los testigos ya que su palabra como líderes de sus clanes le daría una mayor seriedad al documento.

- Muy bien Ino desde este momento eres una Uzumaki, espero que sean muy felices y que en el futuro pueda celebrar su boda- comento un tranquilo Hokage.

- Muchas gracias por todo Hokage sama, y yo también espero que puede realizar nuestra boda- respondió Ino con una gran sonrisa.

- Ahora quisiera hablar a solas con Nova y Tsunade así que podrían esperarlos afuera- pidió serio.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la oficina bastante preocupados ya que la seriedad con la que el anciano les pidió que salieran era señal de que se trataba de algo muy serio por lo que decidieron esperarlos en la casa en la que se estaba hospedando Kurenai.

- Que es lo que está pasando Sarutobi- pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

- Suspirando- le hemos enviado al Damiyo del viento las condiciones para evitar que nuestras naciones entren en guerra y esta mañana recibimos su respuesta, ellos quieren negociar varios puntos y también quieren que liberemos al Kazekage para poder aceptar nuestros términos- respondió serio.

- Entiendo, así que ahora será el turno de Damiyo sama el decidir en cómo se negociara, la verdad es que la situación es bastante buena ya que de todos modos Konoha recibirá beneficios bastante grandes de esto sumado a que los daños no fueron tan grandes- respondió tranquilo.

- Es verdad, pero Damiyo sama quiere saber tu opinión acerca de lo que deberíamos hacer con oto ya que parece que Orochimaru tiene muchos espías en la aldea, y principalmente está preocupado por Anko y Sasuke ya que ellos tienen el sello de maldición- comento bastante serio.

Nova se molestó bastante ante el comentario del Hokage pero se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y le respondió.

- Por Anko ya no tienen nada de qué preocuparse ya que yo le retire el sello de maldición desde que llegue a la aldea así que por favor déjenla tranquila- pidió serio.

El anciano se sorprendió al escucharlo ya que ni él ni Jiraya habían podido retirar el sello sin matarla en el proceso.

- Si lo que dices es cierto necesitare que Tsunade me entregue un informe completo de la salud de Anko para que los miembros del consejo la dejen de molestar por su situación- pidió más tranquilo.

- Esta bien sensei, en un par de días le entregara los estudios de Anko para evitar más problemas- respondió una seria Tsunade.

- Y con respecto a oto dudo que esa serpiente se quede en el país del arroz ya que el solo los utilizo para poder organizar el ataque contra la aldea, así que no tendría ningún caso tomar ninguna represaría en contra de ellos ya que con su situación actual sería muy perjudicial para nosotros el proceder en su contra- respondió un pensativo Uzumaki.

El anciano se quedó pensando en la situación ya que la mayoría pensaba como Nova, ya que ese país no tenía ningún valor estratégico o económico para ellos así que sería un desperdicio de recursos el proceder en su contra.

- Entonces que es lo que tienes pensado hacer con el tema de Orochimaru- pregunto algo preocupado.

- Ese es un tema aparte Sarutobi ya que esa miserable serpiente se ha metido en algunos asuntos de mi clan al igual que el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju así que si me lo encuentro lo matare- contesto serio.

El anciano se sorprendió al escuchar a Nova ya que no entendió que quiso decir con lo del Nidaime.

- En ese caso solo falta dar a conocer los resultados de los exámenes chunin ya que a pesar de que no pudimos terminar con este la mayoría de los feudales, comerciantes y el Damiyo recomendaron que varios de ellos fueran promovidos- aviso bastante satisfecho.

- En ese caso sensei quisiera que Temari, Ino y Hinata sean mis estudiantes ya que me quedare a vivir en Konoha- comento una seria Tsunade.

Sarutobi estaba bastante sorprendido ya que ella jamás había querido enseñarle a nadie después de Shizune, pero ahora ella le estaba pidiendo ser la maestra de tres prometedoras kunoichis.

- Esta bien Tsunade, pero porque solo ellas estoy seguro de que hay muchas kunoichis con las capacidades necesarias aun entre los miembros del clan Hyuga- pregunto curioso.

- Eso se debe a que quiero formar tres equipos de elite Sarutobi, el primero será dirigido por Kurenai, el segundo por Tsunade y el tercero por mí ya que estoy seguro de que en la aldea todavía hay muchos espías de todas las aldeas y también de Orochimaru así que sería mejor estar preparados para cualquier ataque- respondió el pelinegro con una sínica sonrisa.

Al viejo mono de guerra casi le da un infarto al escuchar al moreno ya que él sabía que Nova solo buscaba la forma de proteger a los que estaban con él, y para su desgracia se le había ocurrido algo bastante creativo ya que de esa forma nadie podría quejarse ya que estos grupos eran para proteger la aldea de amenazas exteriores e interiores por lo que tendría un aumento en su papeleo ya que la mayoría del consejo no estaría muy de acuerdo con esto.

- En ese caso solo te pido que permitas que Tsunade y Shizune las entrenen en el hospital de la aldea ya que quiero que ellas entrenen a todos los shinobis que puedan ya que implementare el sistema que propuso Tsunade durante la última guerra shinobi- pidió serio.

La rubia se sorprendió mucho ya que Sarutobi se había negado a llevar a cabo su programa de entrenamiento ya que en esos momentos no tenían ni los recursos ni el tiempo ya que estaban en constantes batallas, pero ahora tenían los recursos y el tiempo necesario para llevarlo a cabo.

- Esta bien sensei, pero quiero tener el control absoluto de cómo les enseñare y también quiero que acondicionen una parte del hospital para esto- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

El anciano Hokage acepto las condiciones de su alumna y les aviso que las promociones del examen se darían al medio día y también de una reunión especial ya que se daría a conocer el estatus de los clanes Uzumaki y Senju.

Después de una hora todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki se encontraban reunidos en la casa que ocupaba Kurenai ya que Nova les estaba avisando de lo que había hablado con Sarutobi y todos al escuchar las noticias estaban muy sorprendidos pero Hikaru se encontraba algo molesta e inconforme.

- No estoy de acurdo con esto Nova yo también quiero entrenar con Tsunade- protesto indignada.

- Yo también quiero entrenar con ella- añadió una molesta Hanabi.

El moreno solo pudo suspirar al ver su reacción ya que sabía que varias no estarían de acuerdo.

- Hikaru, Hanabi por favor escuchen hasta el final antes de comenzar a quejarse, la razón de que Temari, Hinata e Ino serán entrenadas por Tsu chan es que ellas tienen el mejor control de chakra de todas las aquí presentes, por otro lado eso no significa que las estemos dejando de lado ya que ustedes dos entrenaran conmigo y con Kurenai ya que su estilo es más compatible con nuestra forma de hacer las cosas, a Gaara lo entrenara Anko ya que ella también lucha a media distancia mientras Atsuko y Shizune entrenan a las miembros del clan Hyuga y Naruto entrenara con Mayu y Reika- respondió serio.

Shizune y Atsuko asintieron, la Hyuga tenía 25 años complexión media busto copa c 1.66 de estatura cabello café a media espalda tez blanca y vestía unos pantalones azul oscuro a la cadera una blusa blanca de manga larga una chamarra gris con capucha y el símbolo del clan Hyuga en la espalda guantes sin dedos negros con placas de metal con el símbolo de su clan sandalias negras de tacón medio y tenía el cabello suelto, mientras las demás se encontraban festejando ya que gracias a esto se volverían muy fuertes.

Unas horas más tarde todos los líderes de los clanes de Konoha junto a los líderes de anbu y algunos jounin se encontraban reunidos en un salón de la torre del Hokage ya que se darían las promociones del examen por lo que todos los que habían participado se encontraban con sus jounin senseis excepto Naruto, Temari e Ino ya que estos estaban en compañía de Anko, al ver que todos se encontraban presentes el hokage comenzó con la explicación.

- Como todos saben los exámenes chunin fueron interrumpidos por la invasión de Orochimaru pero afortunadamente pudimos salir delante de este ataque gracias al esfuerzo de todos y es gracias a eso que todos los representantes y examinadores decidieron dar algunas promociones ya que varios de ustedes mostraron tener los atributos suficientes para convertirse en chunins- comento serio el anciano.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo ya que pensaban que nadie seria promovido después del ataque que sufrió la aldea, pero varios de ellos se encontraban bastante emocionados ya que ellos pensaban que serían promovidos ya sea por pertenecer a los grandes clanes de la aldea o por el poder que mostraron, pero antes de que todo continuara Jiraya y Shizune entraron con un par de cajas y se acomodaron al lado del Hokage.

- Nara Shikamaru, por las habilidades y criterio mostrados tanto en el examen como en la invasión se te otorga el grado de chunin.

Shikavago se sorprendió bastante y solo pudo decir que esto sería bastante problemático pero al ver la expresión de Yoshino decidió pasar rápidamente por su chaleco ya que si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que ella le daría un buen correctivo.

- Aburame Shino, por las habilidades y criterio mostrados tanto en el examen como en la invasión se te otorga el grado de chunin.

Shino solo asintió ligeramente y fue con Jiraya para recibir su equipo de chunin ante la mirada de orgullo y satisfacción de sus padres.

- Y finalmente Uzumaki Naruto, por las habilidades y criterio mostrados tanto en el examen como en la invasión se te otorga el grado de chunin- anuncio un feliz y orgulloso Hokage.

Pero antes de que el rubio se dirigiera hacia Jiraya Kasumi Yamanaka intervino.

- Pero como se te ocurre promover a ese demonio- grito indignada – acaso ya olvidaste a toda las personas que asesino en el pasado.

El anciano se le quedo viendo algo sorprendido y molesto ya que a pesar de las explicaciones de Nova muchos seguían culpando a Naruto y creyendo que él era el Kyubi, pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar una furiosa Reika apareció delante de la Yamanaka expulsando un enorme instinto asesino que dejo a la mayoría bastante aterrados.

- Si vuelves a llamar a Naru monstruo te prometo que pedirás que te mate antes de que acabe contigo- advirtió seria la pelirroja.

Kasumi solo pudo asentir ante la advertencia de Reika y esta le quito el chaleco a Jiraya y se lo entrego al rubio junto a un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Felicidades Naru, ahora tienes que esforzarte para llegar a jounin- felicito con un tono muy sexi.

Ino estaba bastante molesta con Reika pero dado que ella había puesto en su lugar a su madre decidió dejarlo pasar solo por esta vez, pero antes de que continuaran un furioso Sasuke le reclamo al Hokage por qué a él no lo habían promovido ya que al ser el último Uchiha era merecedor de ese rango.

- Tú crees que mereces ser chunin a pesar de que usaste el poder del sello maldito solo para satisfacer tu orgullo- pregunto un molesto Sarutobi.

El pelinegro no supo que responder pero para sorpresa de todos Sakura intervino.

- Pero si el baka de Naruto utilizo el poder de su invocación y también el de Kyubi en los exámenes- grito bastante indignada.

El anciano solo se le quedo viendo seriamente a Kakashi ocasionando que este se pusiera bastante nervioso.

- En primer lugar yo no tengo porque explicarle mis acciones a un genin además de que esta decisión la tomaron los feudales, comerciantes y el Damiyo del fuego- respondió molesto.

La peli rosa se asustó bastante al ver al Hokage ya que este desprendía un aura de poder y mando bastante impresionante pero antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores el peliplata intervino.

- Ya cállate Sakura, Naruto solo uso el poder de Reika san para pelear en contra del Ichibi y en cuanto a su invocación él podía usarla si quería ya que en el examen está permitido que lo haga- intervino serio.

- Pero Kakashi sensei es imposible que el baka de Naruto sea promovido y que Sasuke kun no, ya que a diferencia de ese baka Sasuke kun es el último miembro del clan más importante de la aldea- protesto molesta.

Jiraya se preocupó bastante ya que Nova y Naruto estaban a punto de poner en su lugar a la Haruno, pero afortunadamente Kakashi intervino a tiempo ya que el peliplata recordó lo que le conto Hayate acerca del incidente con Neji.

- Ya basta Sakura, tu solo estas para obedecer las órdenes de Hokage sama así que guarda silencio al igual que tu Sasuke el que seas un Uchiha no significa que se cumplan todos tus caprichos- comento serio.

Los dos genins al ver que su sensei hablaba enserio decidieron obedecer por lo que Sarutobi continuo con la ceremonia.

- Ahora nombrare a los que fueron promovidos gracias a su participación en la invasión a la aldea ya que en el reglamento shinobi se pueden dar estas promociones en casos como este- comento serio.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que ninguno sabia de esta decisión pero decidieron guardar silencio para ver quiénes eran los afortunados.

- En primer lugar la líder del clan Hyuga y nueva miembro del consejo Hyuga Hinata, por tus valientes y decididos actos en la invasión te promuevo a chunin. Anuncio con una gran sonrisa el Hokage.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que ella era la actual líder de su clan pero la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo ya que ella había ayudado mucho a Yugao para defender la academia junto a Ino, la pequeña fue con Jiraya y este le entrego su equipo junto a una felicitación de Shizune.

- La siguiente es Hyuga Hikaru ya que gracias a tu ayuda se salvaron muchas vidas en el estadio- anuncio el Hokage.

Hikaru se sorprendió bastante ya que ella ni siquiera estaba registrada como shinobi, pero gracias al entrenamiento de su clan y al asesoramiento de Nova y los demás había conseguido un buen nivel.

- Y por último Uzumaki Ino ya que al igual que Hinata tú ayuda fue muy importante en la defensa de la academia- comento serio el Hokage.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el apellido de la rubia especialmente sus padres junto a varios jounins del clan Yamanaka, pero antes de que pudieran protestar Nova intervino.

- Ino desde ayer dejo de pertenecer al clan Yamanaka y como ella es la prometida de Naruto pues ella automáticamente paso a formar parte de mi clan- comento con una gran sonrisa.

La rubia después del anuncio de Nova saco un hitae ate del remolino y se lo amarro en el cuello y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se quedó sujetada de su brazo causando que la mayoría se sorprendiera y que Nova y Reika tuvieran una gran sonrisa, y para sorpresa de todos Inoichi detuvo a su esposa ya que ella estaba a punto de ir por Ino y después de unos minutos termino la reunión y los miembros del clan Yamanaka se quedaron con Sarutobi mientras los demás se habían ido al complejo de los Nara ya que las matriarcas de los clanes Nara y Aburame habían preparado un festín para celebrar los asensos de los niños.

- Nova tú crees que los miembros del clan Yamanaka se quedaran tranquilos después de enterarse de lo de Ino- pregunto un serio Shikaku.

- Tranquilízate Shikaku disfruta de la fiesta ya que de eso nos preocuparemos después ya que tendremos una reunión muy importante más tarde- respondió un sonriente moreno.

Shikaku solo suspiro preocupado ya que el tono y sonrisa de Nova no auguraba nada bueno para su tranquilidad.

Mientras con los nuevos chunin y genin se encontraban interrogando a Ino y a Naruto ya que se habían sorprendido bastante a escuchar lo del cambio de apellido de la rubia y aun mas de que ella ahora era la prometida del rubio y también a Hinata ya que ella ahora era la líder de su clan por lo que se quedaron varias horas interrogándolos.

Pero como no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 se encontraba Kakashi con sus dos estudiantes ya que Sasuke quería saber el porqué del trato que recibía el rubio.

- Sasuke, Sakura les explicare esto una sola vez así que pongan atención, Naruto es hijo de Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage de la hoja y de Kushina Uzumaki princesa de Uzu y miembro de uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea- comento serio.

Los dos genins se sorprendieron al escuchar al Hatake pero Sakura decidió preguntarle varias cosas.

- Pero sensei si eso es cierto entonces porque en la academia no nos lo enseñaron- pregunto algo curiosa.

- Lo que pasa Sakura es que se creía que el clan Uzumaki estaba extinto ya que Uzu fue destruida en la anterior guerra y lo de los padres de Naruto se hizo para proteger a la aldea de un ataque de Iwa ya que el Tsuchikage aún le guarda un gran odio al Yondaime- respondió serio.

- Pero si eso es cierto entonces el clan del dobe no es tan importante ya que a pesar de que mi clan tiene muchos enemigos a mí siempre me trataron como a un shinobi de elite- comento serio el Uchiha.

Kakashi no supo que responder ya que en cierto modo Sasuke tenía razón ya que a ellos no les importo el hecho de que el fuera el ultimo Uzumaki y menos que sus padres fueran dos de las más grandes leyendas de la aldea.

- Es verdad ese baka no es nada más que basura ya que la única razón para que lo traten bien es que apareció el líder de ese clan de segunda- afirmo enojada la peli chicle.

- Es verdad el dobe no vale nada, es solo por ese engreído de Nova que el consejo decidió tratarlo mejor así que les ordenare que me den el ascenso a chunin y después me encargare de poner a ese dobe en su lugar- comento serio el Uchiha.

Pero antes de que Kakashi los detuviera los dos se dirigieron a las oficinas del Hokage mientras el peliplata se quedó bastante preocupado.

- Sensei, Obito parece que les falle nuevamente- pensó bastante abatido.

Mientras en la sala de reuniones del clan Yamanaka estaban reunidos todos los miembros incluyendo a sus ancianos ya que Sarutobi les había entregado los papeles que demostraban que Ino se desligado del clan voluntariamente, pero para la sorpresa de la matriarca de los Yamanaka los ancianos decidieron respetar la decisión de Ino.

- Ustedes solo están asustados ya que ese maldito de Nova ha demostrado tener un poder abrumador junto a una sangre fría para asesinar a todos los que se metan con su clan, no recuerdo que cuando les pedí el permiso de atacarlo cuando Ino se acercó a él les importara mucho su condición o ascendencia- grito furiosa.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharla ya que ella tenía razón ellos habían autorizado el usar la fuerza para evitar que Ino se relacionara con él a pesar de que varios de ellos sospechaban quienes eran sus padres.

- Es verdad que antes decidimos apoyarte Kasumi pero esta vez no lo haremos ya que ese muchacho es capaz de matarnos a todos- respondió serio uno de los ancianos.

- Es verdad ese muchacho era temido aun por su padre, es por eso que todos los líderes de las principales aldeas pedimos que lo mandara a una misión imposible de cumplir ya que así o cambiaría su forma de ser o para todos sería más fácil el controlar a Kushina, pero desgraciadamente para todos el sobrevivió y no solo eso él ha decidido llevar a cabo varias cosas que su padre quería mantener en secreto ya que eso era parte de su poder de chantaje para tener controladas a las demás aldeas- respondió el más viejo de todos.

- No me importa quien sea, no permitiré que mi hija se relacione con ese monstruo ya que él fue el que mato a toda mi familia junto a muchos miembros de este clan- grito fuera de sí.

Y se retiró de la sala junto a una gran cantidad de miembros de su clan entre los que había desde chunins hasta anbus, los ancianos e Inoichi se sorprendieron ya que gracias al odio que ella había sembrado en contra del rubio la mayoría la seguía ciegamente.

- Inoichi será mejor que evites que tu esposa cometa alguna estupidez o tendremos muchos problemas ya que ese muchacho no se tentara el corazón para destruirnos- exigió otro consejero.

- Nada de esto habría pasado si ustedes no le hubieran llenado la cabeza con esas ideas junto a Danzo- respondió molesto.

Y se fue ya que dentro de un par de horas tendrían una reunión bastante seria.

Al aproximarse la hora de la reunión del consejo Nova, Kurenai, Hinata y Tsunade se encontraban reunidos con Sarutobi y Jiraya ya que estaban revisando la propuesta del Damiyo y al final le hicieron varias correcciones y se dirigieron al salón de reuniones donde ya se encontraban todos los líderes de los clanes y los reemplazos de los miembros del consejo civil por lo que todos tomaron asiento.

- Muy bien ahora que ya estamos todos les diré las razones de esta reunión, la primera es la presentación de Hyuga Hinata como líder del clan Hyuga, ella estará asesorada por Kurenai san y Nova san ya que fue una petición de Damiyo sama además de que los dos don sus tutores legales- anuncio serio el anciano.

- Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos por la noticia pero ya que era una petición del Damiyo prefirieron no meterse en problemas por lo que aceptaron sin protestar.

- Veo que todos estamos de acuerdo así que pasare al segundo tema, dado que Tsunade se quedara en la aldea de forma permanente ella recuperara su asiento en este consejo además de que será la directora del hospital y junto a Shizune se encargara de llevar a cabo el programa que propuso durante la anterior guerra además de que tomara como aprendices a Temari san, Ino san y Hinata san- anuncio tranquilo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que la rubia se quedaría de forma permanente en la aldea pero también varios no estuvieron de acuerdo con las candidatas ya que estas eran del grupo de Nova.

- Hokage sama no estoy de acuerdo ya que al parecer Nova se está haciendo con todo el poder de la aldea y eso sería peligroso ya que él no pertenece a la aldea- comento serio uno de los consejeros de la parte civil.

- Descuide consejero san ya había platicado con Sarutobi de este proyecto ya que la mayoría de sus genins tienen un nivel muy bajo y también que los chunin y jounin tienes muchas responsabilidades le propuse crear tres grupos para mantener segura la aldea y también para casos en los que sus shinobis no puedan manejar- respondió un sereno Nova.

Tsume se le quedo viendo al pelinegro con una gran sonrisa al igual que Shikaku y Jiraya ya que su argumento era bastante bueno.

- Y quienes estarán a cargo de estos grupos Nova san- pregunto una curiosa Tsume.

- Vera Tsume san tenía pensado que Kurenai, Tsunade y yo dirigiéramos los equipos ya que estos serán para responder a problemas con shinobis de rango a y s- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

- Es verdad que tu plan de defensa para evitar que Orochimaru, Danzo y Hiashi se apoderaran de la aldea y de la nación del fuego fue casi perfecto, pero esta vez nos estas pidiendo que te dejemos tener a tu disposición tres grupos que serían comparables con nuestros mejores grupos de anbu- comento serio el líder de los anbu que tenía una máscara de un león.

- Jejeje realmente todavía tienen miedo de que quiera destruir la aldea por el trato que le dieron a mi sobrino verdad- comento con una tétrica sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron bastante preocupados al ver la reacción del pelinegro pero la mayoría asintió ante su comentario.

- Descuiden es verdad que cuando me entere de lo que le habían hecho a mi sobrino los iba a matar a todos, pero para su fortuna Kushina y Naruto me pidieron que no li hiciera ya que Mito bachan no estaría de acuerdo además de que Naruto quiere que ustedes cucarachas lo reconozcan como un gran shinobi y no como un demonio- afirmo algo molesto.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo y la mayoría agacho la cabeza ya que casi todos habían tratado de esa forma al rubio por lo que decidieron aprobar su proyecto y después de esto continuaron con la reunión pero antes de terminar un furioso Sasuke entro acompañado de Sakura y se dirigió a donde estaba el Hokage mientras una desesperada secretaria trataba de detenerlos pero para sorpresa de todos Nova apareció a su lado y le coloco su mano en el hombro.

- Tranquila nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos así que ya puedes regresar a tus obligaciones- comento bastante divertido.

La secretaria se sonrojo un poco mientras Kurenai se trataba de tranquilizar ya que ellos solo eran amigos por lo que no podía reclamarle nada.

- A que debemos su agradable e inesperada presencia Uchiha san- pregunto bastante divertido el pelinegro.

- Vine para exigir que se me promueva a chunin ya que yo soy el último Uchiha leal a esta aldea y también te exijo que me enseñes todo o que sabe el dobe y me entregues todos los contratos que tengan- exigió arrogantemente.

- Y porque tendría que hacerle caso a un mediocre miembro de un clan que su principal característica es robar las técnicas de los demás solo para su propio beneficio, ya que te recuerdo que mi clan es aún más fuerte e importante que el tuyo- pregunto tranquilo.

El pelinegro se puso como loco al escuchar la pregunta de Nova pero se tranquilizó y con una gran sonrisa le contesto.

- Es verdad que tú eres parte de un gran clan, pero de verdad crees que te creemos que el dobe de Naruto es parte de tu clan, por favor si él es el paria de esta aldea aun Jiraya y Sarutobi lo trataron como basura al sacrificarlo por el bienestar de la aldea así que no me vengan con eso de que él es miembro de uno de los más grandes clanes de las 5 naciones shinobi- comento sarcásticamente.

Todos estaban aterrados al escuchar los reclamos de Sasuke ya que él tenía esa mentalidad ya que desgraciadamente ellos les habían enseñado a odiar al rubio y también ocultaron todo al respecto de la familia del Yondaime y del legado de los Uzumaki ya que ellos habían retirado de los libros la ayuda que obtuvieron de ese clan.

- Aplaudiendo – realmente tus argumentos son bastante coherentes Uchiha san, de hecho todos estos malditos trataron como basura a Naruto peor aún desobedecieron la última voluntad de un moribundo Yondaime junto a desaparecer cualquier rastro de Kushina para evitar que atacaran la aldea dejando totalmente abandonado y desprotegido a Naruto, peor aún a él lo consideraban el demonio que ataco la aldea por lo que la mayoría de ustedes lo ataco o lo margino la verdad aun no entiendo él porque es tan valioso para el que lo reconozcan unas basuras como ustedes pero bueno esa es la realidad, pero desafortunadamente para ti el si es un Uzumaki más importante Kushina Uzumaki era mi imouto así que eso lo convierte en el próximo líder de mi clan- respondió serio.

Todos sintieron escalofríos al escuchar al moreno ya que ese tono neutral era bastante aterrador además de que su mirada reflejaba un inmenso odio y desprecio hacia todos los presentes salvo tres excepciones, los dos genins se pusieron bastante nerviosos al escuchar al moreno ya que este parecía un demonio a punto de arrancarles el alma.

- Aun si tú lo dices que pruebas tenemos de que dices la verdad- pregunto nervioso el Uchiha.

Todos se pusieron aún más pálidos ya que la mirada y sonrisa que tenía el pelinegro era bastante aterradora.

- Mmmm Sarutobi sería capaz de darte las pruebas que pides pero yo creo que sería más divertido que pelearas en contra de Naruto ya que para un Uchiha de elite sería muy fácil derrotar a un huérfano sin importancia- comento sarcásticamente.

Todos se dieron cuenta en ese momento cual era el plan de Nova, pero antes de que pudieran intervenir el moreno le respondió.

- Muy bien si lo que quieres es que lo humille ante todos lo hare solo que una vez que lo mate me tendrás que entrenar y me darás todos los contratos de invocación que tengas- respondió arrogantemente.

Todos se angustiaron ya que Sasuke se había echado la soga al cuello al decir que lo mataría, pero para desgracia de todos ya no podían hacer nada ya que Sasuke había aceptado el desafío como un Uchiha y gracias a eso nadie podría meterse.

- Muy bien joven Uchiha dado que es usted el que está lanzando el desafío le corresponde elegir el lugar y la hora del encuentro y ya que usted ha especificado que lo matara supongo que usaran todo su poder- comento bastante serio.

Sasuke se asustó bastante ya que él había escuchado que Naruto había derrotado al Shukaku pero después pensó que él lo había hecho con la ayuda del Kyubi.

- Es verdad que lucharemos a muerte pero quiero luchar contra el dobe no con el Kyubi- respondió serio.

- Por supuesto Uchiha san Kyubi no intervendrá en esta pelea pero desgraciadamente DREIKAR es su invocación por lo que el podrá intervenir- aclaro con una sínica sonrisa el moreno.

- No me importa mientras no use el poder del Kyubi podre matarlo- contesto arrogantemente.

- Muy bien en ese caso ponga la fecha, hora y lugar del encuentro Uchiha san- pidió un siniestro Nova.

- Será en el estadio donde se llevaron a cabo los combates finales de los exámenes chunin y quiero que todos los aldeanos puedan asistir así que será al medio día- contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien Uchiha san ahora solo falta que lo ponga por escrito para liberarlo de responsabilidad en caso de que llegara a matar a su oponente- comento el demoniaco pelinegro.

Sasuke de inmediato redacto y firmo el documento junto al Hokage y Nova y los dos genins se retiraron muy conformes con el trato que habían conseguido.

- Jejeje realmente es un idiota pero cada quien obtiene lo que se merece- comento bastante divertido.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, que sera lo que le pasara al emo lo matara, lo dejara invalido o solo lo humillara la verdad es que ni yo lo se jejeje tendre que consultarlo con mi lado sadico para resolver esta duda y ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


End file.
